Demain sera un autre jour
by Dem' Sanders
Summary: Résumé à l'intérieur.. juste a dire que c'est long et qu'il y a du spoilers saison 11... énormément de chapitres... Greg Sanders et un second perso tout droit sorti de mon imagination débordante... léger Crossover avec WAT. Enjoy !
1. ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire

Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… sinon je vous filerais des infos sur le Cast' de la saison 12… hum hum. Et accessoirement je serais à L.A en ce moment même…

Cette fic va être longue… très longue même… du genre qui fait déjà 150 pages sous Word et qui n'est toujours pas terminée…

Une grosse dédicace à ma sista que j'aime… et qui a le droit aux avant premières à chaque fois et qui me tanne pour avoir la suite héhé

Seconde dédicace pour ma p'tite Darling… parce qu'elle est comme moi… et que Greggo sur une plage avec une planche de surf sous le bras est notre vision commune du bonheur.

Troisième dédicace pour Didicte qui m'a convaincue de mettre cette histoire en ligne…

Léger Cross-over avec Without a trace

**Résumé **: Heaven Fitzgerald, sœur cadette de Martin Fitzgerald du service des personnes disparues de New York, débarque à Las Vegas. Elle va y rencontrer les CSI… et surtout un… Greg Sanders.

Cette fic est écrit selon deux points de vue différents : un chapitre égal un personnage. Heaven/Greg en alternance.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Une déception de plus… non une désillusion de plus. Ellen Whitebridge… un coup de foudre, une soirée magnifique et une chute infernale. Elle s'était jouée de moi, avait profitée de mon statut de CSI à des fins personnelles… et moi j'ai rien vu… j'ai subi et j'ai mal. Je broie du noir, et ses dernières paroles passent encore et encore dans ma tête : « Pour ce que ça vaut je t'aime depuis mardi... ». Moi qui croyais avoir le droit au bonheur pour une fois, je me suis planté et en beauté. Tout ça pour moi c'est fini, le grand amour, la vie à deux, la grande maison et les enfants… j'y crois plus…

2 mois plus tard

Une nouvelle enquête, je suis seul. Une ruelle sombre, le cadavre d'un homme qui a été battu à mort. Les souvenirs remontent, mais je n'ai pas le temps de repenser à ma voiture qui percute Dimitrius James que toute la bande m'encercle à nouveau. L'un deux s'avance vers moi, il a les mêmes lentilles de contact que portait le jeune étudiant qui avait été tué… que j'avais tué. Sa voix résonne, caverneuse, orageuse, rancunière.

On dirait que la destinée est avec moi… Sanders ici… Tu as buté mon frère … tu vas payer pour ça. Tuez-le…

De nouveau le cercle se referme… puis c'est le déluge des coups. Ils n'ont qu'un seul objectif me faire souffrir le plus possible. Les rires, les quolibets et les insultes résonnent à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression de passer des heures à recevoir des coups de pieds et des coups de poings… je voudrais que ça cesse… mais je réalise qu'ils n'arrêteront pas tant que je serai en vie… je ferme les yeux et je pense à mes collègues et amis… je n'aurai jamais eu l'occasion de leur dire qu'ils ont été précieux pour moi…. Et je ne pourrai jamais dire à mes parents que je les aime malgré qu'ils m'aient couvés toute mon enfance et qu'aujourd'hui encore ils ne soient pas au courant de mon accession au grade de CSI level quatre et de superviseur adjoint… Tout se met à tourner autour de moi… la fin est proche je le sais, je le sens. Je ne sens même plus la douleur… une ombre passe au-dessus de moi, un parfum de vanille remplie l'atmosphère… alors c'est ça la mort ? Une ombre et un doux parfum ? Ce n'est pas si désagréable… je sombre.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Merde merde merrrdddeeeeee ! Fallait évidement que cette saloperie de voiture tombe en rade ce soir… fait chier ! je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre… 21h15… 45 minutes de retard et aucun moyen de joindre mon futur ex boss au point où j'en était. Du calme ma p'tite Heaven du calme… Oui sauf que le calme et moi ça fait deux… comment disait ce chanteur français déjà ? ah oui… « et quand son sang chaud ne fait qu'un tour, le calme prend un aller sans retour… ». c'est exactement ça… et c'est encore pire depuis que Danny… nan rien… bon aller cocotte va falloir foncer… Je laisse donc mon super 4x4 en rade sur ma place de parking et je file à la station de taxi la plus proche. Oui mais où est la station hein ? Je viens de débarquer à Vegas et bien sûr je connais que dalle. Je sais même pas aller à la superette du coin sans mon GPS alors prendre le taxi. Pis forcément dans ma rue et à cette heure-ci y a pas un chat ni même un rat. Bon bah plus qu'à y aller au pif, et avec mon super sens de l'orientation j'étais prête à parier que j'allais tomber sur la muraille de chine plutôt que sur une voiture. Enfin pas le choix. Je récupère mon sac dans le coffre et je file au p'tit trot vers l'inconnu. Déjà qu'a New York je me retrouvais pas, et pourtant j'étais née la bas, alors là… bah oui résultat j'ai fait deux cent mètres et je suis déjà complètement paumée. En plus c'est d'un glauque par là… ruelles mal éclairées, culs de sacs… la totale. Je reprends mon chemin, et là j'ai à peine rajouté cinquante mètres à mon départ initial que je tombe sur une agression en live. Y a au moins une dizaine de gars qui sont en train de rouer de coup quelqu'un qui est au sol. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon âme de flic résonne en moi. J'hésite pas un seul instant et je fonce dans le tas.

Police !

Il y a un moment d'égarement parmi la bande avant qu'elle ne se détourne de sa victime. Une partie des membres se casse en courant, mais il y en a trois qui s'avancent vers moi, menaçant. C'est qu'ils font flipper. Lentilles de contact digne de Manson, masques horribles… géniale c'est halloween avant l'heure. Je prends directement une position d'auto-défense. Ces gugusses allaient faire connaissance avec Heaven Fitzgerald. Ils m'encerclent en ricanant quand ils découvrent que je suis une nana et seule de surcroît. Comme d'hab' les mecs ne se méfient pas, mauvaise idée. Celui qui est à ma gauche est le premier à attaquer. Je l'accueille avec un direct à l'estomac suivit d'une clé de bras. Je sens son épaule céder sous la pression, il recule. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de refaire un pas que les deux autres me sautent dessus d'un accord tacite. Pas de chance pour eux j'ai deviné leur petit manège : un pas en arrière et ils se télescopent. Fallait timer les gars… oui bah au lieu de penser à ça j'aurai mieux fait de me méfier. L'un des deux revient à la charge et là c'est moi qui suis surprise, je me prends un crochet du droit et je dois dire que ça fait pas du bien. Je suis à moitié sonnée et un goût de sang se répand dans ma bouche. Yeurk je déteste ça. Je retrouve tant bien que mal ma lucidité, mais le deuxième est déjà debout. S'en suit un combat acharné avant que je réussisse à en défoncer un deuxième en me prenant bien sûr quelques marrons au passage et du coup le dernier taille en courant. Les deux que j'ai amochés sont encore à terre.

Mes cocos vous êtes cuit…

Je sors les menottes et je les attaches l'un a l'autre en passant les pinces autour d'une canalisation tout près. Je me dirige ensuite vers leur victime. Il a pris cher… je cherche un pouls, c'est faiblard mais y a quelque chose. Je compose le numéro des urgences et je signale l'agression. Je laisse deux minutes le gars pour aller voir ou je suis… bah ouais j'ai pas fait gaffe au nom de la rue moi…. Ils sont marrant eux… Je reviens vers lui en faisant bien gaffe de marcher là où j'étais passé tout à l'heure. Bah ouais à coup sûr les CSI allaient débarquer et si je faisais pas un minimum attention j'allais me faire allumer. Je détaille un peu plus l'homme à terre, et je remarque seulement son gilet… oh la vache c'est un gars de la scientifique… Au bout de dix minutes l'ambulance débarque suivit de près par une voiture de police. Tiens les collègues qui se ramènent… je laisse les médecins prendre le relais. Un homme, la cinquantaine se ramène vers moi. Costard claire et badge de flic sur la poche.

Capitaine Jim Brass, vous êtes ?

Oh bah tiens mon boss… comme le monde est petit… ahahah…

Heaven Fitzgerald…

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant de se ressaisir instantanément.

Fitzgerald ? vous deviez pas être au LVPD il y a plus d'une heure ?

Alors lui il me fait marrer… je me fais à moitié arracher la tête pour sauver la peau du CSI et je me fais incendier par-dessus le marché. Bon ok il avait pas tort mais tout de même un peu de compassion.

Bah je vous explique... en fait…

Laissez tomber vos explications et dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Pas commode le Brass…

Je suis passé par hasard par ici et j'ai vu l'agression, j'y suis donc allé.

Il voulait des explications rapides ? Il les avaient.

Le nombre d'agresseurs ?

Une dizaine…

Il me fixe un instant perplexe. Ça va je suis pas de Marseille mon pote…

Ils se sont carapatés quand j'ai annoncé que j'étais de la police. Y a que trois maboules qui sont venu se frotter à moi. Deux la bas et un qui s'est barré comme s'il avait le feu au cul…

Vous parlez toujours aussi spontanément ?

Ouais… pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

Il me répond pas et se contente de me fixer.

Et sinon ça vous prend souvent d'aller jouer les justicière contre toute une bande de dingue qui auraient pu vous faire n'importe quoi ? vous auriez fait quoi si vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le même état que Greg ?

J'allais pas le laisser se faire tailler en pièce tout de même !

Vous auriez pu appeler du renfort…

Oui et le temps que tout le monde se radine vous aviez un cadavre sur les bras…

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Sympa la relation avec le patron…

Je peux rien vous dire vu que vous n'étiez pas officiellement en service… mais à l'avenir ne joué plus les wonder-woman et surtout tâchez d'arriver à l'heure. Et aller vous faire soigner, et après je vous emmène au LVPD.

Ambiance… Le capitaine s'éloigne vers la première ambulance qui a pris en charge le CSI, une autre voiture s'est amenée entre temps et je reconnais les mêmes gilets que portait celui qui c'était fait, et je pèse mes mots, littéralement défoncé. Mais pas le temps de m'attarder sur les nouveaux venant que je me fais harponner par un médecin. Il fait son boulot et moi je subis en grimaçant. C'est qu'ils m'ont pas épargnée non plus ces enfoirés… bref dix minutes plus tard je suis libre mais avec une dizaine de points du suture à l'arcade et un beau cocard… chance pour moi pas de côtes cassées : juste déplacées. Saloperie de côtes flottantes va... Le boss me récupère et nous rentrons au Labo que partage scientifique et police criminelle. Arrivés là-bas, Brass me remet la documentation des p'tits nouveaux ainsi qu'un téléphone et mon arme de service. Quand je l'accroche à mon jean's je peux pas m'empêcher de faire un p'tit sourire. Marrant mais sans un flingue à la ceinture je me sens toute nue. Je suis ensuite mon boss jusqu'à son bureau. Il m'indique une chaise ou m'asseoir avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil.

Bon je vais clarifier quelques points : ici nous travaillons en équipe…

Oui bah ça j'ai compris…

On ne fait pas ce que bon nous semble et on attend mes ordres quoiqu'il arrive. C'est compris ?

Oui c'est compris.

Bien…

Son expression change du tout au tout, du visage sévère il passe au visage souriant.

Je te souhaite bienvenue parmi nous. Ici tout le monde se tutoie alors tu fais pareil.

Je suis limite déroutée par son changement d'attitude. Je reprends mes esprits et Brass m'emmène faire le tour du labo. J'ai l'impression d'être une touriste en visite avec son guide. Nous passons de salle en salle et j'ai le droit à la présentation de tous les biologistes. Mandy, Archie, Henry et Hodges. Ok c'est bien sympa mais vu que j'ai pas la mémoire des noms et que je ne suis pas non plus physionomiste ça sert pas à grand-chose. 'fin avec le temps ça viendra. Ensuite j'ai le droit à la visite de ce qui sera mon bureau : p'tite pièce pleine d'étagères ou tous mes cartons sont entassés dans un coin. Au moins eux ils se sont pas paumés entre New York et ici c'est déjà un bon point !

Je te laisse t'installer, je te présenterai à l'équipe des CSI quand ils seront de retour.

Ok

J'imagine bien que ça doit pas être marrant pour eux. Nan j'imagine pas, je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai déjà vécu une situation similaire. Je laisse les souvenirs remonter en mémoire. C'était une nuit froide d'hiver, une enquête qui devait être un truc de routine. J'étais avec Joshua, mon partenaire et meilleur ami. Une planque pour pincer un dealeur qui a viré au cauchemar. J'étais sortie nous chercher un café et quand je suis revenue, Josh avait la tête posée sur le volant…

Alors gros tu roupilles ?

« Gros »… pour un gars qui pesait soixante kilos tout mouillé… le surnom totalement en contradiction avec celui qu'il était. Sauf que le « gros » ne relèverait plus jamais la tête, il avait été exécuté : une balle dans la nuque. J'aurais dû rester avec lui… j'avais passé des semaines à ressasser ça dans ma tête. Je faisais plus gaffe à rien, plus de sourire, plus de rire, plus de blagues lourdes et vaseuses… Martin, mon frère, m'avait trainée chez un psy… sans aucun résultat vu que je n'avais pas moufeté. Quand on était sortis du bureau, ça avait viré à l'affrontement.

Heaven tu dois en parler…

Lâche moi Marty tu me les casses !

Techniquement c'est peu probable…

Et ma main dans ta tronche elle est peu probable a ton avis ?

Et ça avait failli finir en eau de boudin entre le frangin et moi. Sauf que Danny était intervenu… Le beau latino, tel un justicier sur son fidèle destrier, nous avait séparés. Martin était repartie à ses dossiers et moi… et bien moi je me retrouvais à arpenter le salon de Danny, un mug de café à la main. Et trois tasses plus tard je me retrouvais à pleurer dans ses bras. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait commencé entre nous… il m'avait épaulée, consolée… et moi je m'étais mise à l'aimer. Je quitte mes songes en me tapotant les joues.

Abrutie…

C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

Je lève les yeux vers la porte, un des rats de labo, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, ça va de soi, se tient droit comme un i en me regardant d'un air méchant.

Mais non…

Bien sûr… comme si j'allais vous croire…

Et bien me croyez pas si voulez mais en attendant dégagez parce que rien qu'à vous voir je perds patience…

Elle se calme la nouvelle là ! nan mais oh vous vous croyez ou ?

Chez ma mémé… Allez tires toi ou je te dégage à coups de pieds au cul…

Alors lui il me gave déjà grave… Un petit sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se fout de ma gueule en plus. Je quitte ma place et m'avance tranquillement vers lui.

Je rêve ou t'es en train de te payer ma tête ?

Son sourire s'élargie.

J'ai eu du nez en vous cataloguant directement dans la classe des névrosées totalement hystériques…

Quoi ? nan mais je vais le démonter…

Une névrosée… et mon poing dans ta gueule il est névrosé lui aussi ? crois-moi que quand tu te le seras pris tu sentiras plus grand-chose…

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et là, marrant mais je le sens faiblir…

Il se passe quoi là ?

Le capitaine Brass s'avance vers nous l'air suspicieux. Je lui fais un sourire en passant mon bras autour du cou du rat de labo. Je serre un peu plus que raison avant de m'adresser à mon boss.

Oh mais rien capitaine, je faisais juste un peu plus connaissance avec ce cher…euh comment déjà ?

Hod…ges…

Ah oui voilà c'est ça.

Il nous regarde toujours suspicieusement, j'emmène alors le dénommé Hodges dans le couloir, toujours en le serrant.

Allez on va aller boire un café ! t'es d'accord ?

Humpf… ouais.

Nous passons à côté de Brass, je lui décoche un nouveau sourire et j'entraine le laborantin dans mon sillage. Arrivés à la salle de repos, je le plaque contre le mur, en vérifiant au préalable qu'il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous.

Ecoute bien mon « pote » tu m'insultes encore une fois de névrosée, et il se pourrait fortement que je le devienne vis-à-vis de toi… alors mesures tes paroles et retournes à tes joujoux.

Il hoche la tête et je le pousse sans ménagement à l'opposé de moi, avant de tranquillement aller me servir un café. « T'as été rude » me lance une petite voix. Marrant mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre Marty. Je souris… j'imagine déjà une reprise de cette chanson qui m'allait si bien et que mon frère se faisait une folle joie de me fredonner dans ce genre de circonstances… « Scandale au labo des CSI… ». Je secoue la tête avant de plonger le nez dans mon café pour dissimuler un fou rire. Heaven Fitzgerald n'est pas une névrosée, c'est simplement une… scandaleuse.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Douleur, demi cécité, impression d'avoir la majeure partie des os détruits… tout ça c'est du déjà vu, ou plutôt du déjà ressentie. La seule nouveauté c'est que j'ai toujours l'impression de sentir ce parfum de vanille.

Greg ? Ça va ?

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de Nick, mon boss, mon meilleur ami… mon brother. J'acquiesce légèrement mais ça suffit à déclencher une douleur terrible dans ma tête. Ça aussi c'était du déjà-vu. Je le sens, plus que je ne le vois, s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je sais que c'est pas trop le moment, mais je vais devoir te poser des questions. Tu te sens près ?

Ouais…

Ok… on va y aller doucement… tu as vu qui… t'a fait ça ?

La même bandes qu'il y cinq ans… c'était le frère de Dimitrius qui était là.

T'en es sûr ?

Certain… il… il a fait ça… pour le venger.

C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Ouais…

Mais… comment il a su que c'était toi qui allait être cette enquête précisément ?

Il ne le savait pas… il m'a dit que c'était… de la chance.

Ok ok… on va s'en charger…

Nick… il veut ma peau…

On aura la sienne avant. Je te le promets.

La place à côté de moi se vide.

Une dernière chose Nick…

Hum ?

Je sais… enfin j'ai sentie quelqu'un… qui est intervenue. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Non désolé… je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'a secourue, une jeune femme, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je l'ai aperçue vite fait, mais c'est Brass qui l'a interrogée. Je verrais avec lui. Bon je vais devoir te laisser. Reposes toi bro…

Je vais essayer…

Je l'entends quitter la chambre, et je me retrouve seul, avec mes angoisses et ma douleur. Malgré ce que Nick m'avait promis, je n'étais absolument pas rassuré. Le frère de Dimitrius avait voulu se venger, il avait voulu me tuer… et je savais déjà qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que je ne serais pas six pieds sous terre. La peur s'insinue en moi, une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos, mes mains se mettent à trembler… et puis je craque. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues tuméfiées, réveillant la douleur sur les plaies marquées par les coups. Je suis effrayé, le moindre bruit me fait sursauter. Je sais déjà que le sommeil mettrait du temps avant de revenir, et que les nuits dans les mois à venir, allaient être fastidieuses et peuplées de cauchemars. Je me trompais lourdement sans le savoir… ça allait être pire que la première fois.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

J'en suis à mon second café quand Brass débarque dans la salle de repos à toute berzingue.

Heaven, avec moi tout de suite.

Je pose ma tasse dans l'évier et je suis le capitaine au pas de course.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Le gars a qui tu as démonté le bras a porté plainte… il est en salle d'interrogatoire avec son avocat. Fais profil bas.

Abusé… le gars fracasse un CSI et c'est moi qui me retrouve sur le banc des accusés… si c'est pas de la folie ça. Je me dirige vers la salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie du capitaine, assis à la table, il y a un gamin, le bras en écharpe, il a quoi… p'têtre seize ans a tout cassé. A côté de lui un homme, la quarantaine, costard-cravate-attaché-case à la main. Déjà rien que de voir sa tête j'ai envie de le baffer…

Maître, voici mademoiselle Fitzgerald…

C'est donc vous qui avez cassé le bras de mon fils… sachez que nous n'allons pas en rester là !

Ah ok… bon… on va pas y aller par quatre chemins !

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… il vous a raconté quoi comme bobard votre rejeton pour que vous portiez plainte ? J'ai hâte d'entendre cette histoire, qui j'en suis sûr est à dormir debout…

Fitzgerald…

Je tourne la tête vers Brass qui me fusille des yeux, j'hausse les épaules et je prends une chaise que je balance à l'envers contre la table avant de m'asseoir. Je fixe le gosse, il baisse les yeux. Ça va être facile de le contrer.

Alors ?

Alors mon fils m'a fait part d'un récit très intéressant, vous vous êtes jetée sur lui alors qu'il passait simplement avec une bande d'amis…

Pas très convaincant, je m'attendais a plus romanesque… c'est presque la vérité a quelques détails près… est ce que votre fiston vous a dit ce que sa bande et lui était en train de faire au moment où je suis intervenue ? Non bien sûr que non… et bien moi je vais vous le dire. Ses petits copains et lui étaient en train de rouer de coup un CSI. Ils l'ont battu à mort, et si je n'avais pas su me défendre il me serait arrivé la même chose. Alors oui j'ai cassé le bras de votre fils mais c'était un cas de légitime défense…

Et vous avez des preuves de ça ? c'est peut-être vous qui affabulé… il y a pas mal de pourri dans votre métier…

Un CSI est en ce moment même à l'hôpital… voici ce que la bande de votre fils lui ont fait subir…

Brass lança une paire de clichés à l'avocat. Je laisse trainé un œil sur les premières photos… la vache ils ne l'ont pas loupé… L'homme les regarde attentivement, enfin il fait semblant, je sais déjà qu'il est en train de chercher une stratégie pour sortir son gamin de là.

Qu'est qui vous prouve que mon fils fait partie de cette bande ?

Son copain l'a balancé… ainsi que d'autres qu'on a déjà arrêtés. De plus les prélèvements effectués sous les ongles de Jérémy, ont démontrés qu'il était bien là lors du passage à tabac du CSI. Des fragments de sa peau ont été trouvés sous ses ongles et il a laissé des cellules épithéliales un peu partout sur le gilet de mon collègue.

L'avocat à pâlit, avant de reprendre une teinte rouge vif.

Bien… dans ce cas je vais me retirer de l'affaire, je ne veux pas défendre un vaurien comme lui. Tu me déçois beaucoup Jérémy… tu as pensé à ta mère ?

En entendant cela je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour le gamin malgré ce que je m'étais dit avant… son père le lâchait au pire moment. Ça me rappelait le mien… Je ne suis plus ce qui se dit, ce n'est que la main de Brass posée sur mon épaule qui me sort de ma léthargie.

Tu peux y aller.

Je me lève et je sors de la salle. Je ne cautionnais pas ce que ce gosse avait fait ça c'était sûr, mais être renié par son père était une chose difficile à digérer, quel que soit l'ado, bon ou mauvais… je retourne dans mon bureau et je m'affale dans mon siège, m'amusant à le faire tourner. Chaud, la première soirée… je soupire, si je me laissais rattraper maintenant par les souvenirs j'étais foutue. Je pose mes paumes de main sur les yeux. Zen Heaven… zen… les vibrations de mon portable me font refaire surface. Je jette un coup d'œil au cadran, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le numéro de mon frère. Même pas une nuit que je suis au boulot et il vient déjà aux nouvelles…

Yop !

Salut frangine !

Salut Marty ! bah alors pas encore couché ?

Déconne pas je viens juste de finir le rapport d'enquête… je suis naze !

Bah va te coucher au lieu de m'enquiquiner… je bosse moi je te signale !

Ah mais ouaisss… désolé j'ai du mal avec le décalage horaire ! Mais bon si tu me réponds c'est que tu dois pas être débordée…

Bon ok… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Bah comment ça se passe pardi !

Si tu mets de côté que je suis arrivée en retard, que je me suis paumée dans des ruelles glauques, que j'ai failli me faire arracher la tête et que je me suis déjà faîte un ennemi au labo… ça va !

T'es pas possible toi ! Et comment ça tu as failli te faire arracher la tête ?

Dans le couloir je vois Brass qui se ramène avec trois personnes… vaut p'tetre mieux pas qu'il me trouve en conversation perso…

Je te raconterais plus tard, y a mon boss qui débarque ! A plus tard !

Mais…

Je ne laisse pas le temps de finir, je raccroche, dégage les pieds de mon bureau et je prends un stylo faisant mine de commencer un rapport… pour faire semblant j'étais championne ! Le capitaine frappe deux coups avant d'entrer. Je relève les yeux de la feuille feignant un air hyper concentré.

Je dérange ?

Non pas du tout !

Je viens vous présenter les CSI de l'équipe de nuit. Voici Sara Sidle…

Une jeune femme brune me sert la main avec un grand sourire…

Raymond Langston

Seconde poignée de main avec l'homme…

Et Nick Stokes qui est le superviseur.

Troisième poignée de main. Je le détail rapidement : Brun, la coupe en brosse, un regard profond… plutôt beau garçon…

Je vous laisse faire plus connaissance. A plus tard.

Brass s'éclipsa, il était à peine sorti que Sara propose directement qu'on gagne la salle de repos… plus sympa de faire connaissance autour d'un café… pas faux ! Je les suis dans le couloir, pour le moment c'est grand silence, et j'aime pas ça. Je lance la conversation sur le CSI qui avait été agressé.

Comment va votre collègue ?

C'est Nick qui prend la parole.

Il est conscient mais salement amoché… tu enquêtes sur cette affaire ?

Plus ou moins… je suis intervenue dans la bagarre, et un des gamins voulait porter plainte contre moi pour coup et blessure, jusqu'à ce que j'explique que c'était de la légitime défense et que Brass démontre qu'il était mêlé à tout ça.

Une fois à la salle de repos nous nous installons tous les quatre autour de la table avec une tasse de café et reprenons la conversation entamée dans le couloir.

C'est donc toi qui lui as sauvé la vie…

C'est un grand mot, j'ai juste fait mon boulot.

N'empêche que sans ton intervention il y serait resté.

Sara à raison… après tout tu aurais pu y passer aussi, d'ailleurs je vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas loupé non plus.

Il désigna mon visage du doigt.

C'est rien comparé à votre ami… et sinon moralement il tient le choc ? ça ne doit pas être évident.

En effet c'est pas évident mais Greg, il montre rien, mais je sais qu'il est mal, d'autant plus que c'est la seconde fois que ça lui arrive…

Comment ça la seconde fois ?

Et là Nick me raconte qu'il y a cinq ans, Greg s'était fait agresser par la même bande et qu'il avait tué un des gamins. Il avait subi un procès avant que ce geste ne soit déclaré excusable. Ça me sidère… excusable… c'était lui ou ce gosse… justice de merde…

Et là il m'a dit que le frère de ce gamin avait voulu se venger et que c'était lui l'auteur de cette agression… enfin lui et sa bande. Le problème c'est qu'on a rien contre lui… il a laissé les autres faire et aucun d'entre eux ne l'a balancé.

Peur des représailles ?

Sans aucun doute… ca je l'ai pas encore dit a Greg… il est déjà assez mal comme ça.

Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre lui ? Après tout c'est de la vengeance…

Pas à l'hôpital… ce mec fait ses coups en douce. Il ne prendra pas le risque…

La conversation tourna, et ils y allèrent chacun de leur question pour en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Toute ma biographie fut revue en détail…. Heaven Fitzgerald, fille du directeur du FBI New Yorkais, Victor Fitzgerald et aussi la sœur de Martin… Sara et Nick le connaissait de nom après que leur ancien chef ait enquêté avec l'équipe de l'unité des personnes disparues. Ensuite nous sommes passés sur mes études : j'avais fait Harvard comme mon père, ma mère et mon frère, avant de rejoindre l'unité des crimes violents pendant trois ans.

Et pourquoi Vegas aujourd'hui ?

Besoin de changer d'air…

Surtout besoin d'être loin de Danny mais ça je le gardais pour moi. Ils n'ont pas insisté pour avoir des détails et ça je leur en étais reconnaissante. Les quelques heures qui nous séparaient de la relève passèrent comme ça, a discuté autour d'un café. Au petit matin les CSI décidèrent de passer voir Greg et moi j'allais retrouver mon lit… à mon plus grand bonheur.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Rattrapé par le sommeil, je m'endors… mais j'ai à peine fermé les yeux que je revois encore et encore les yeux jaunes, bleus, rouges de chacun des individus me fixer. Ils me regardent, rient, crient… et frappe sans relâche. Je ne peux rien faire, rien dire… juste encaisser. J'ai mal, et j'espère que ce coup sera le dernier, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas. Le frère de Dimitrius s'avance vers moi, il me regarde, sourit… il est heureux de me voir souffrir.

Tu vas crever ici Sanders… personne ne viendra te sauver… tout est fini… DJ sera vengé… et moi je serais heureux…

Les mots résonnent en échos dans ma tête… les coups reprennent, je me débats mais je n'ai plus de force, alors je fais ce qu'il me reste à faire… j'hurle. Mais rien y fait, les coups pleuvent toujours, on me prend par les épaules on me secoue…

Greg ! Greg réveille-toi ! Allez !

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière blanche d'un néon m'aveugle. Je sens une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos… et je tremble. La lumière est remplacée par le visage inquiet de Nick. J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il me dit, les quolibets de la bande résonnent encore dans ma tête. J'essaie de reprendre une respiration normale mais je n'y arrive pas. Je referme les yeux en essayant d'oublier les images qui passent devant mes yeux. Peu à peu je retrouve mon souffle.

Ça va ?

Hum…

Hum oui ou Hum non ?

Oui… ça va…

Cauchemars ?

J'acquiesce. Sara s'assied à ma gauche et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

On est là… on va t'aider à oublier ça…

Oublier… j'aimerais tellement. Mais je sais déjà que c'est quasiment impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais. Je retiens mes larmes, ne pas craquer devant eux… rester fort. La question de Nick me ramène à la réalité.

Tu as prévenus tes parents ?

Non… et je veux pas que qui que ce soit dise quelque chose…

Mais…

Non Nick… ils vont débarqués ça va être la catastrophe et… j'ai vraiment pas envies de les voir avec les larmes a yeux à chaque fois qu'ils jetteront un œil sur moi. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans qu'ils n'en rajoutent.

Comme tu veux…

Je me laisse tomber dans mes oreillers. Je suis épuisé, mais la seule idée de dormir m'effraie. Je lutte de toutes mes forces. Je croise le regard soucieux de Nick, de Sara et de Ray. Ils n'osent pas parler… Alors c'est moi qui le fais, parce que je ne veux pas retomber dans les travées de ce cauchemar et surtout je veux mettre fin à ce lourd silence.

Nick ?

Hum ?

Tu…as vu Brass ?

Ouais… et j'ai même fait la rencontre de la demoiselle qui est venue à ton secours…

Ah bon ? et ?

Et… tu seras amené à bosser avec elle quand tu seras sorti de là… c'est la remplaçante de Vartaan. J'aurais bien voulu qu'elle vienne pour que je te la présente, mais elle m'a dit être allergique aux hôpitaux…

Ça se comprend… plus vite je serais sorti de la et mieux ça sera…

Je te crois… et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on dit les médecins ?

Ils veulent me garder pour l'instant… à cause du trauma crânien…

C'est plus sûr…

Et l'enquête ça avance ?

Plus ou moins…

« Plus ou moins »… ils restent évasifs, je les vois s'échanger des regards. Ils me cachent quelque chose…

Comment ça plus ou moins ?

Nouveaux regards… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe Nick ?

Il prend son temps pour répondre, il cherche ses mots. Mais bordel c'est quoi le problème ?

La… la plus part de tes agresseurs ont été arrêtés…

Comment ça la plus part ?

En fait ils ont tous été arrêtés et ont tous avoués… sauf un.

Laisse-moi deviner… Marshall James ?

Il acquiesce.

Mais… je l'ai vu ! Il m'a clairement dit qu'il allait me tuer !

Je sais… mais on n'a aucune preuve, et personne ne l'a balancé.

Alors il va s'en sortir ? comme ça ?

Je suis désolé Greg…

Je reste silencieux… les minutes s'écoulent lentement, puis un à un mes collègues s'en vont. Ils ont besoin de repos. Une fois que je suis seul, une vague de panique me submerge quand je comprends une chose : Marshall James était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ah mais j'y crois pas… tous des charlatans ces garagistes ! Quand le dépanneur m'a tendu la facture j'ai cru que j'allais le frapper… trois cents dollars pour remorquer ma voiture jusqu'au garage le plus proche… et bien sûr je suis même pas couverte par l'assurance vu qu'ils ont eu la bonne idée d'oublier de me dire que les frais de remorquage était remboursés seulement si la panne survenait sur la côte est… A la limite je suis prête à laisser passer ça… mais le pire… le pire c'est le devis du garagiste… là j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque ! Trois mille cinq cent dollars…

Vous déconnez là… c'est quoi caméra caché ?

Non ma p'tite dame… votre pompe à injection elle est morte… et avec la main d'œuvre… Alors on vous la répare ou pas ?

Bah ouais pas le choix… vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

Je peux pas vous dire ma p'tite dame… faut déjà que je commande la pièce…

Reste calme… ne surtout pas s'énerver…

Et vous pouvez pas la faire venir d'un autre garage ?

Ah bah non c'est chacun pour soi ici vous savez…

Et admettons que j'emmène ma voiture ailleurs ?

C'est vot' choix mais vous allez repayer d'la dépanneuse… et le prochain garage est a une dizaine d'kilomètres…

Bon ok ok ok… vous avez des voitures de prêt ?

Non m'dame… on n'en plus de dispo là…

Je vais péter un plomb…

D'solé…

Bon et bien appelez-moi dès que ma voiture sera prête…

Signature du devis et je ressors du garage… c'est pas des études de criminologie que j'aurais dû faire c'est des études de mécanique ! Bon bah pas trop le choix plus qu'à prendre le bus… je jette un coup d'œil aux horaires, le prochain passe dans vingt minutes… je lâche un gros soupir, il faut dire que la fée de la patience n'avait pas dû se pencher sur mon berceau quand j'étais bébé… Le soleil tape en ce début d'après-midi, résultat : j'ai l'impression d'être une merguez en vacances sur un barbecue… Je peste intérieurement contre tout et tout le monde… Dans le bus je passe de merguez à sardine… j'aurais pu le supporter si un mec n'avait pas commencé à se coller à moi et à profiter de chaque coup de frein pour se raccrocher à moi et me tripoter par la même occasion. Une fois ça peut être un accident… deux fois à la limite… mais à la troisième je me retourne et lui colle une gifle monumentale avant de plaquer le gars contre le carreau.

Tu t'avises de me toucher encore une seule fois et tu risques de le regretter amèrement…

Ah ouais ? Tu vas faire quoi appeler la police ?

Pourquoi l'appeler quand elle est déjà là…

Je lui colle ma plaque sous le nez, il se décompose, me présente des excuses et descend à l'arrêt suivant. Ça c'est fait… me voilà arrivée au labo, et dire que j'avais prévue de passer l'après-midi à défaire mes cartons et je venais déjà de perdre plus d'une heure. Voilà pourquoi je détestais les transports en commun c'était une vraie perte de temps ! Enfin bref… je range mes bouquins sur mon étagère, j'accroche quelques photos de New York aux murs et je termine par défaire le carton « souvenirs »… dedans sont entassés les cadres photos, un caillou, un lance pierre, des dessins d'enfants… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en frôlant chacun des objets. C'était toute mon enfance et mon adolescence qui était enfermée dans ce carton. Je pose la photo de Martin et moi sur mon bureau. On avait quel âge la dessus… lui dix ans, moi quatre. Des vacances chez tante Bonnie, les meilleurs moments de nos vies… pas de parents sur le dos, la liberté, les jeux de gosses avec les cousines. Un autre cliché, quelques années plus tard, ou cette fois nous sommes avec notre Tante, nous sourions tous les trois à l'objectif. Comme elle me manquait… saloperie de cancer… au détour des photos souvenirs, je tombe sur la dernière en date… une de Danny et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur se sert douloureusement. C'était surement l'unique survivante de ma colère et de ma tristesse. Je la range au fond d'un tiroir, ce n'était plus le moment de ressasser le passer, d'autant plus que j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps et que déjà il était l'heure de prendre le service. Je me débarrasse des cartons vides avant de rejoindre la salle de repos. Quand j'arrive l'heure est aux réjouissances, Ray et Sara sont en train de discuter joyeusement.

Salut les CSI !

Salut Heaven !

Et bien vous avez l'air bien joyeux ! j'ai loupé un truc ?

Greg a été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, Nick est parti le chercher.

C'est bien ça

Oui ! il a la tête dure notre petit Greggo !

Ça c'est sûr ! Trois jours pour se remettre d'un truc pareil c'est du rapide… là ou d'autres auraient au moins mis une semaine voir plus. J'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus que les deux hommes font leur apparition. Les hématomes que Greg arbore sont impressionnants, mais déjà ils ont changés de couleur, passant par le violet, bleu, rouge, jaune... marron peut être…

Salut tout le monde !

Hey Greggo ! ça fait plaisir de te voir debout !

Merci Sara, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi… j'en pouvais plus de cette chambre d'hôpital…

Ca je le comprenais totalement… je détestais les hôpitaux, non pas par expérience personnelle, mais parce que j'avais vu Marty dans un sale état la bas. J'y étais allé tous les jours pendant cinq longues semaines durant lesquelles il était resté plongé dans le coma suite à une fusillade. Je retrouve la planète terre juste au moment où Nick fait les présentations.

Greggo, je te présente Heaven Fitzgerald, la remplaçante de Vartaan.

Nous échangeons une poignée de main avec un sourire.

C'est à toi que je dois d'être encore vivant alors…

A ce qui paraît…

Merci… je sais que c'est pas grand choses comparé à ce que tu as fait mais…

Laisse tomber… honnêtement j'ai pas besoin de remerciements, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là auprès de tes amis.

Nouveau sourire, et je vois un voile de reconnaissance passer dans ses yeux, avant que Nick ne le prenne par les épaules et l'entraine vers le canapé.

Bon maintenant tu t'assois et tu te reposes…

Je souris… ils ont l'air vachement proche dans cette équipe, ça se voit, ça se sent aussi… Je laisse les CSI se retrouver entre eux, j'étais pas du genre à m'immiscer dans les groupes sans y avoir été invitée, non pas par timidité car je ne l'était pas, mais plutôt par respect. Mais j'ai à peine fait un pas dans le couloir que je me fais rattraper par Nick.

Tu vas ou comme ça ?

A mon bureau pourquoi ?

Ah non hein tu restes avec nous tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je rejoins la petite tribu avec lui. J'avais été adoptée !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Heaven Fitzgerald… c'était donc elle qui m'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas. Remarque Nick aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas me la présenter, je savais déjà qui elle était. Son parfum vient panser mes blessures comme un baume apaisant, un parfum que je n'étais pas près d'oublier. Pendant qu'elle discute avec Nick je la détaille d'un peu plus près… Brune, les cheveux mi- longs rassemblés en une espèce de chignon un peu fou avec des mèches qui s'échappent à droite et à gauche. Des yeux marron, une bouche fine… A vu de nez je dirais qu'elle mesure dans les un mètre soixante-dix, pas la taille mannequin mais elle savait se mettre en valeur.

Et donc Heaven dis-moi…

Moi…

Ah non pas toi !

Quoi pas moi Nick ?

Ne me dit pas que t'es du genre à faire des blagues de ce genre…

De quel genre ?

Blagues vaseuses pas drôles…

Ah… non pas du tout…

Tu me rassures !

Nan mais en fait je te fais marcher là… j'adore ce genre de blagues c'est mon carburant au même titre que le café…

Elle a fini sa tasse d'un trait sous le regard désemparé de Nick.

T'es à mettre dans le même sac que Sanders toi !

Hey oh elles sont drôles mes blagues !

Du tout Greg… c'est nul et archi nul…

Qu'est-ce qu'Archie vient faire la dedans ?

Pfff tu me désespères…

On a échangé un regard entre blagueur potache et on a éclaté de rire. Rire communicatif car lorsque Brass est entré nous étions tous les cinq mort de rire. C'est le capitaine qui a calmé les choses en annonçant une nouvelle enquête. Heaven et Sara sont partie, suivit de prêt par Jim qui m'a lancé avec un grand sourire :

Content de ton retour parmi nous Greg.

Dix minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Ray de s'éclipser. Nick s'installa à côté de moi en allumant la télé.

Alors t'en pense quoi d'Heaven ?

Elle est sympa…

Sympa ? Sanders c'est pas toi là… qui m'a volé mon Greggo ?

Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Bah je sais pas d'habitude t'aurais sauté partout en hurlant wahou mais elle est géniale ou encore elle est trop canon…'fin un truc du genre…

J'ai juste envie de dire qu'elle est sympa c'est tout…

Greg, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment mais…

C'est pas ça…

C'est quoi alors ?

Rien…

Je me lève et me verse une autre tasse de café. Le problème c'est pas ce qui vient de m'arriver, bien que je ne dorme quasiment pas, non c'est tout autre chose… et Nick le devine très vite.

Tu penses encore à ta strip-teaseuse ?

Danseuse burlesque…

Et c'est quoi la différence selon toi ?

Il y en a peut-être pas… mais je trouve ça beaucoup moins vulgaire…

Ecoute moi Greg… tu dois oublier cette fille ! Elle a joué avec toi, elle a profité de la situation… et elle a failli te faire tuer. Passe à autre chose…

Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ?

Non bien sûr que non, mais essais au moins !

Je peux pas…

Non je ne pouvais pas… malgré tous les efforts que je pouvais faire elle venait encore hanter mes nuit… la douceur de ses lèvres, son parfum de pêche… Il reste silencieux.

Tu peux me remmener chez moi ? j'ai besoin de dormir…

Balivernes… mais tant pis. Je ne voulais pas parler d'elle… trop compliqué, trop douloureux… Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi est silencieux. Je remercie Nick et je monte le plus rapidement que je peux chez moi. Besoin d'être seul, même si ça me faisait peur. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me laisse emporter par les vagues de souvenirs : notre rencontre au détour d'une visite du labo, notre première soirée, notre premier baisé, notre première nuit… tout avait été si beau…pourquoi je ne pouvais avoir le droit, une fois dans ma vie, au bonheur ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur des filles qui ne m'intéressaient finalement pas ou sur des garces ? Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'en ce moment même j'étais malheureux… les yeux me piquent et je me surprends à pleurer… cette sensibilité personne ne la connaissait, parce que je ne voulais pas la montrer. Pour tout le monde j'étais le blagueur à la joie de vivre, pas le sensible qui pleure à cause d'une rupture… ce n'est qu'une fois seul que je m'autorisais à verser des larmes… puis épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, je m'endors. J'ai à peine sombré dans le sommeil que je suis rattrapé par les cauchemars. La peur et la douleur se mêlent de nouveau l'une à l'autre. Sauf que cette nuit en plus de Marshall James et sa bande, c'est Ellen qui vient me tourmenter. Elle est là parmi eux à me chantonner de sa douce voix que jamais je n'aurais dû la dénoncer mais partir avec elle…

N'oublie jamais… pour ce que ça vaut, je t'aime depuis mardi…

Une lame brille et file à toute allure vers mon cœur… l'alarme de mon réveil me tire de ce cauchemar. Je me redresse haletant et trempée de sueur. J'éteins le bip incessant qui me vrille les oreilles. J'en peux plus… je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça c'est pas possible… J'ai l'impression d'être aussi fatigué que quand je me suis couché, la sensation est plus que désagréable. J'espérais qu'en reprenant le boulot dans une semaine tout cela se tarirait au rythme des enquêtes… je l'espérais vraiment.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Grosse semaine, grosses enquêtes… gros merdier aussi. Première fois que je me retrouvais devant le big big boss… et ça ne c'était pas très bien passé. Faut dire qu'il m'a un peu cherchée et comme d'hab' je démarre au quart de tour. Et ça au grand désespoir de Brass. En même temps y aurait fallu me prévenir que ce gars il revenait aujourd'hui de je ne sais trop ou… résultat quand il m'a foncé dedans je l'ai pas loupé.

Nan mais vous pourriez pas faire gaffe un peu ? je suis pourtant pas invisible !

Nan mais comment vous me parlé vous ? savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

Non et je m'en contre balance ! la moindre des politesses serait de vous excuser !

Et puis quoi encore !

Et là j'ai failli lui en retourner une mais Nick a eu la bonne idée de passer à ce moment précis. Il s'est interposé entre nous.

Heaven j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant.

Nan mais attend cet abru…

Maintenant…

Il m'a fait les gros yeux en mimant de me taire. Et bon je suis pas une demeurée, j'ai bien compris que je venais de faire une big boulette, sauf que je savais pas à quel point.

Stokes ! dégagez !

Désolé mais j'ai une affaire urgente a réglée, nous sommes à deux doigts de perdre un suspect. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un tueur soit remis en liberté à cause d'une question de politesse ?

Non… mais vous là…

Il m'a pointé du doigt…

On ne vous a pas appris la politesse quand vous étiez gamin ? On ne montre pas les gens du doigt… dingue qu'on doive refaire l'éducation de tout le monde…

Nick s'est passé une main sur le visage et l'autre est passé au rouge brique. Le superviseur des CSI m'a prise par la main et m'a embarquée jusqu'à son bureau qui était le plus proche. J'entendais encore le chauve vociférer même avec la porte fermée.

Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort là…

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que le mec que tu viens d'incendier et que tu aurais frappé si je n'étais pas intervenu, c'est Conrad Ecklie.

Connais pas…

Bah lui visiblement doit déjà savoir qui tu es…

En effet, Brass rentre dans le bureau comme une furie.

Fitzgerald ! tu es complètement marteau ma pauvre fille !

Ça va ça va je pouvais pas savoir que Monsieur propre était… je ne sais toujours pas qui d'ailleurs…

C'est le patron de ce labo… et je viens de sauver tes fesses !

C'est bien aimable à toi Jim…

Je rigole pas ! Il t'a déjà à l'œil !

Ouais bah il a de la chance d'avoir encore les deux…

Ça suffit ! maintenant c'est silence et profil bas compris ?

Compris… pas la peine d'en faire un fromage…

Le capitaine est au bord de l'explosion, mieux vaut pas rester dans les parages. Je lui offre un sourire à deux balles et je sors. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Brass soupirer « je te jure ces jeunes ! » avant de refermer la porte. Ouais bah il aurait fait gaffe l'autre ça n'aurait pas tourné au vinaigre. Bon ok je m'emporte vite mais des excuses quand on fonce dans quelqu'un c'est pas trop demandé tout de même ! Je suis toujours en train de pester quand j'arrive au labo. Sara est déjà là… on se salut vite fait avant qu'elle ne me dise :

Alors tu es déjà sur la liste noire d'Ecklie ?

Tin la vache les nouvelles vont vite ici… c'est encore plus rapide que chez UPS !

Faut dire on l'entend gueuler depuis ici et il a tout de même prononcé cinq fois ton nom en une seule phrase…

Il a rayé le disque ou quoi ?

P'tetre mais en tout cas c'est pas bon pour toi… il va te fliquer à mort là…

Je m'en fous je fais correctement mon bouleau…

Il va pas se mêler que de ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je peux te dire que s'il commence à fouiner dans ma vie privée il risque fort d'y laisser des plumes… chef de labo ou pas !

T'es toujours aussi douce ?

Toujours…

Et bah ça promet !

Et là on a éclaté de rire pour rien… faut dire que c'était assez comique de m'imaginer en train d'étriper Ecklie… mais je crois que tout le monde aurait apprécié.

C'est que sa bidonne bien ici !

Greg le retour… tout en délicatesse comme d'habitude !

J'aurais pu faire pire ma p'tit Sara…

Oui je sais… mais je m'attends au pire avec toi tu le sais bien !

Ouais… tiens au faite il m'a semblé entendre la voix mélodieuse d'Ecklie quand j'étais aux vestiaires… déjà en train de beugler a peine rentré lui.

J'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

Il m'a jeté un regard interrogateur, du coup je leur raconte a tous les deux ce qui venait de se passer.

Oula il n'a pas dû apprécier de recevoir une leçon de ta part…

J'm'en fous comme de ma première couche tu vois…

Content ou pas content moi j'm'en fichais éperdument. Gamine on m'avait forcée à me taire et à dire amen a tout, mais depuis que je m'étais rebellée à l'adolescence c'était une autre chanson… mon père en avait fait les frais le premier d'ailleurs. Avec Marty on avait été éduqués à la bourgeoise : ne pas contredire les adultes, être polie, ne pas dire de grossièretés, se tenir droit, manger en silence… Martin s'en était tenu à ce credo… pas moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Brass est entré.

Sara, Heaven, un 428 pour vous…

428… abus sexuelles sur mineur de moins de douze ans. Je sers les dents. Quand je passe près du capitaine il me retient par le bras.

Pas de vague Fitzgerald…

J'acquiesce… mais sans conviction. Il nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver sur les lieux, surtout « avec ma conduite de tarée » dixit Sara. Nous frappons à la porte, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années nous ouvre. Torse nu, cheveux en bataille… j'ai déjà la haine contre ce mec.

Mark Lincoln ?

Oui ?

LVPD, nous avons un mandat contre vous…

J'ai le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il se carapate en bousculant Sara au passage.

Cherche la petite je m'occupe de cet enfoiré !

Il a une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'avance sur moi, je le prends en chasse. Saut de clôtures, passage dans des jardins… je manque à plusieurs fois de me vautrer quand je glisse sur l'herbe fraichement arrosée. Peu à peu la distance se raccourcie, je ne suis plus qu'à dix mètres de lui, cinq… quatre… trois… deux…un… Dans une ultime tentative pour m'échapper il saute par-dessus une dernière clôture, mais je le plaque dans les règles de l'art et nous finissons dans la piscine des propriétaires.

Fini de jouer !

Je le noie à moitié avant de le balancer sur le rebord de la piscine et de le menotter.

J'ai rien fait !

Ouais c'est ça…

Je le ramène chez lui et le laisse a deux agents qui sont devant la porte. Je rejoins Sara qui est dans la chambre avec la petite. Quand je la vois mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : elle est couverte de bleus, prostrée dans son lit, a demi-nue. Au sol le t-shirt de son père traine. Je sors dans le couloir, la colère s'insinue en moi comme un poison. Et c'est pire quand Sara me rejoint.

J'ai trouvé ça…

Elle me montre un sachet ou des photos de la petites sont entassées, sur la plupart elle est nue et dans des positions sans équivoques.

Il y a aussi… des vidéos.

Ma dit pas qu'il… filme.

Si… et à ce qui est noté, ça dure depuis des années…

Je perds littéralement ce qu'il me reste de calme, je fonce dehors et j'attrape le gars par le col le plaque au mur et lui assène un crochet en pleine face. J'étais à deux doigts de lui en mettre un second quand les deux flics me tirent en arrière.

Mais elle est complètement malade !

C'est moi la malade ? t'as ruiné la vie de ta fille espèce d'enfoiré !

Un des gars le fait monter dans la voiture avant de démarrer, le second consent enfin à me lâcher et le rejoint. Sara sort de la maison avec la petite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rien…

Bon écoute j'emmène la petite à l'hôpital, rentre au labo avec ce que j'ai déjà trouvé.

Ok…

Je les regarde grimper dans l'ambulance avant de me mettre au volant. Je fulmine…. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, mais c'est typiquement le truc que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Quand j'arrive au labo je me fais accueillir par un Brass plus qu'énervé, j'ai même pas le temps d'aller me changer qu'il m'entraine avec rudesse dans son bureau.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Mauvaise réponse…

J'avais dit pas de vague ! et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de cogner sur le suspect !

Il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas buté…

Quoi ? nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Ouais et très bien même ! ce mec viole sa gamine depuis des années et y aurait fallu que je le coffre en délicatesse ?

On ne fait pas justice nous-même Fitzgerald ! Je te retire l'enquête…

Quoi ?

Tu m'as très bien compris, tu as été beaucoup trop loin ! Maintenant dehors !

Je lance un regard haineux au capitaine avant de me diriger dans les vestiaires. De rage je lance un coup de poing dans mon casier. Geste que je regrette amèrement quand la douleur remonte dans tout mon bras.

Put'…

Inspiration, expiration… je sers les dents, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Faut que je me calme… Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration. Je reprends le contrôle de mes émotions, je réalise alors que je claque des dents. Je me change en deux, deux et me rassoie sur le banc. J'ai besoin de calme pour me ressaisir…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Affaire bouclée vite fait bien fait… mais au moins pendant deux heures je n'ai pensé à rien d'autres qu'à bien faire mon boulot. Je mets un point final à mon rapport avant de m'étirer. Nick me regarde un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quoi ?

Rien…

Bah si tu me regarde avec ton petit sourire là…

J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

Nan tu me fais flipper… j'ai l'impression que tu me mates…

Et ta connerie alors ?

Pas le temps d'en placer une, Brass arrive dans notre bureau comme un boulet de canon.

Nick avec moi en salle d'interrogatoire…

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que Fitzgerald a encore fait une boulette, je l'ai relevée de l'enquête.

On échange un regard avec Nick, puis il sort en compagnie du capitaine. Alors que je rejoins la salle de repos, je croise Sara.

T'as pas vu Heaven ?

Nan… mais a priori Brass est en rogne après elle. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ouais… j'ai croisé Mitch et Bill… ils ont été obligés de la calmer après qu'elle ait frappé le suspect…et je crois qu'heureusement qu'ils étaient là sinon elle l'aurait réduit en bouillie d'après leur dire. Bon je file emmener ça à Hodges.

Je la regarde s'éloigner avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires. J'avais bien mérité une pause musique et surf magazine. A peine entré, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Heaven. Enfin elle est sur le banc, les yeux dans le vague. Un air triste et douloureux s'est peint sur son visage. C'est la première chose qui me saute aux yeux quand je la vois, tout à l'heure elle était enjoué, elle avait du répondant alors que la… je m'approche d'elle, elle semble ne pas m'avoir vu.

Ça va ?

Ouais…

Je peux ?

Je désigne la place à côté d'elle. Elle hoche simplement la tête. Le silence s'installe.

T'es venu me faire la leçon ?

Non.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, j'ai du mal à ne pas flancher. Pas qu'elle m'intimide… nan en fait elle m'impressionne. La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout encaisser, tout surmonté, que toutes les émotions semblaient glisser sur elle. Et pourtant…

J'ai merdé… je sais que j'aurais pas dû le frapper… mais… ce gars… Il a violé sa fille pendant des années… comment peux-t-on faire ça à un enfant… à son enfant. J'ai vu des tas de trucs à New York, j'ai encaissé des tas de meurtres de gosses. Mais ça… ça non. Je peux pas concevoir qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille. C'est immonde !

Je me suis trompé, c'est pas de la tristesse qu'elle ressent c'est de la colère, de la haine même. Je sais pas quoi dire, je me sens désarmé face à elle. Mais une force invisible me pousse à glisser ma main dans la sienne. Je ne pouvais faire que ça. Je sers doucement ses doigts, mais elle grimace de douleur.

Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle jette un regard à sa main, et je découvre avec surprise des énormes bleus sur les jointures.

C'est rien… je me suis juste un peu énervée après mon casier.

Un peu ?

Bon ok beaucoup…

Tu devrais voir un médecin.

J'en ai vu d'autre t'en fais pas ça va aller.

Elle se lève, je fais pareil.

J'insiste…

Greg, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir une baby-sitter…

Va au moins voir Robbins…

C'est pas le légiste ?

Si… mais ça n'en reste pas moins un médecin.

Nan merci, le jour où il posera ses mains sur moi c'est parce que j'aurais besoin d'une autopsie.

T'es vraiment une tête de mule toi hein ?

C'est ce que mon frère me répète… mais je dois dire j'adore ça !

Quand elle me dit ça ses yeux pétillent de malice, et une fraction de seconde je peux apercevoir l'âme d'enfant qui résonne encore en elle. En fait on est pareil tous les deux… des grands gamins qui ont oubliés de grandir, et qui se prenne la vérité du monde en pleine face.

On fait un deal… si demain ça va pas je te traine jusque chez le médecin… Deal ?

Deal !

Une accolade, un sourire et on est ressortis bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant ses soucis derrière nous. Dans la pénombre de ce vestiaire, nous venions de jeter les bases d'une belle complicité.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Dernière nuit avant mon jour de repos et après je fais connaissance de l'équipe de jour. Rien qu'avec ce que Greg m'a dit, j'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec eux…

Franchement c'est pas pour dire mais, tu vas vite sentir la différence entre notre équipe et la leur…

Et c'est quoi la différence ?

En fait je devrais dire les différences… ils sont individualistes, prêt à tout pour se foutre des bâtons dans les roues, pas drôle, ronchons…j'en passe et des meilleurs. Sans compter que tu vas être amenée a souvent croiser Ecklie…

Je dois aller me pendre maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ?

Ah bah non fait pas ça ! sinon je vais me retrouver de nouveau seul à faire mes blagues qui selon Nick ne sont pas drôles…

Elles sont vraiment pas drôles tes blagues ! Remarques Heaven va finir par te faire de l'ombre…

Qui ça moi ?

Oui toi ! le mentos dans le coca je suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

On échange un regard avec Greg et on éclate de rire.

Je désespère de vous voir grandir un jour vous deux !

Greggo lui a sortie son super sourire toutes dents dehors et moi je lui ai sortie mon rictus moqueur.

C'est bien ce que je dis…

Voilà à quoi on a passé le début de la soirée… à se chambrer et à jouer au poker par équipe… Nick/Sara, Ray/Brass et Greg/moi. Et on leur a mis la misère…

Arrêtez de faire vos fanfarons vous deux… vous avez eu de la chance c'est tout.

Ah non mon cher… c'est pas de la chance c'est du talent…

Du talent dans la connerie ça vous en avez…

C'est un compliment que tu nous fais là… pas vrai Greg ?

Bah carrément…

La conversation a tourné court : une affaire venait de tomber et la première vague de CSI à partir c'était Nick et Sara avec Brass. Ray lui a profité de ce répit pour aller faire quelques expériences dans le labo. Restait donc Greg et moi.

Je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai un gros coup de pompe…

P'tite nature…

Faut dire que toi avec les litres de café que tu descends tu dois pas beaucoup dormir… t'es une droguée de la caféine en fait.

Ouais je me fais des rails de café moulu, je gobe les grains comme des extasies et quand ça va vraiment pas je me fais des injections… allez va te poser sur le canapé je te réveille si on doit partir.

Il a à peine posé la tête sur le coussin qu'il s'est endormi. Je me suis marrée en voyant ça… je sais pas trop pourquoi en fait… y avait rien drôle en soi… mais bon je cherchais même plus les raisons, quand il s'agissait de déconner avec Greg c'était du tout et surtout du n'importe quoi. Bref je me suis plongée dans un bouquin et le temps a commencé à s'égrainer lentement… j'ai commencé aussi à piquer du nez, parce que malgré ce que pouvait dire Greggo je dormais, quel que soit la quantité de caféine que je pouvais ingurgiter dans une journée. Le truc qui m'a réveillé c'est quand j'ai entendu Greg parler. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était pris dans un cauchemar. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui en se protégeant la tête avec ses bras. Je savais déjà quel était l'objet de ses tourmentes. Doucement je m'approche de lui, je lui secoue l'épaule, il sursaute et se redresse haletant.

Ça va ?

Je… ouais…ça va…

Tu fais souvent des cauchemars depuis ton agression ?

Comment tu sais…

Faut pas être sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter pour le comprendre… Alors ?

Chaque nuit…

Et tu en as parlé avec quelqu'un ?

Tu veux dire un psy ?

Oui.

Nan… et je peux pas… j'arrive pas à me confier à des gens que je connais pas.

La dessus je te dirais rien je suis pareil…mais t'en as parlé à Nick, Sara ou Ray ?

Nan… j'ai pas envie de les embêter avec ça…

Ils demandent pas mieux Greg… et je suis sûr que tu ne les embêteras pas comme tu le dis si bien.

Nan… ils ont assez de leurs problèmes personnels… pis tu m'imagines aller voir Nick et lui dire « tiens salut Nicky ça va ? au fait j'ai encore quasi pas dormi cette nuit parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je me fais latter la tronche par Marshall James et sa bande… ». Ca le fait pas… et puis je pensais qu'en reprenant le boulot tout ça s'estomperait mais non…

Et t'as essayé le sport ? Pour moi ça marche… tu vois quand je sors du boulot le matin, je file enfiler un short et je vais courir trois quart d'heure, voir une heure. Et quand je rentre bien claquée je roupille comme un bébé.

Tu trouves la motivation pour aller courir après une nuit de boulot toi ?

Bah ouais… et quand je suis de repos je file à la salle de sport. Tu devrais essayer.

Pourquoi pas… au point où j'en suis, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

J'ai une idée… t'es de repos quand ?

Demain soir…

Bon moi demain je bosse pas et je reprends de jour donc si tu veux demain soir on va faire un tour à la salle de sport ensemble. T'es partant ?

Je suis partant…

Bien alors on fait comme ça.

Nos bippers ont retentis, c'était à présent notre tour de prendre une affaire en main. Je l'ai aidé à se relever, et nous avons pris la direction de la sortie, parés pour une nouvelle enquête.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Crevé… je suis complètement crevé. Et courbaturé aussi. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas sué sang et eau dans une salle de sport. Je prenais pas le temps et pourtant je devais bien avoué qu'Heaven avait raison, une fois bien crevé tu penses qu'a une chose : dormir. D'ailleurs c'est simple, je suis à peine rentré que je m'écroule sur mon lit. Elle m'avait trainé sur à peu près toutes les machines, du rameur, au tapis de course en passant par le vélo et le punching-ball. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni rien du tout en fait. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour trouver la motivation d'avaler un morceau avant de retourner illico presto me planquer sous la couette. Je m'endors sans tarder, et pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, je dors d'une traite : pas le moindre cauchemar à l'horizon… Sans le savoir à l'heure actuelle, Heaven venait de me libérer d'un grand poids… et rien que pour ça je pouvais la remercier.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Note à moi-même : éviter de passer plus de deux heures dans une salle de sport la veille d'une prise de service de jours… Je suis naze… et je rêve que d'une seule chose : retourner dans mon lit. J'ai une vague pensée pour Greg, s'il ne dormait pas comme un bébé à cette heure-ci il était un cas désespéré. Je lâche un gros soupir en fermant la porte de mon appartement, et puis bien sûr il faut encore affronter l'enfer du bus. Je traine dans les escaliers, vu que l'ascenseur et une fois de plus en panne, résultat quand j'arrive à l'opposé de l'arrêt, le bus et déjà prêt à repartir.

Merddeeeeeee !

Je tape un sprint d'enfer qui me réveille bien, mais au moment où je tape au carreau pour que le chauffeur m'ouvre, il me fait un grand sourire avec un signe de tête « non ». Je vais le tuer… le bus redémarre et s'arrête deux cent mètres plus loin, au feu rouge, je retape un sprint et cette fois je colle ma plaque à la vitre. Le gars perd son sourire et consent à m'ouvrir.

Ça vous amuse ?

Pardon… je savais pas que vous étiez flic et…

Flic ou pas ça change quoi ? t'aime voir les gens te supplier d'ouvrir ?

Il ne moufte pas, je lui lance un dernier regard assassin et je me laisse tomber sur un siège. Je suis officiellement de très mauvaise humeur et va pas falloir me souler ce matin… du moins pas avant que je prenne mon troisième café ! Mais quand j'arrive au LVPD je sais déjà qu'il va me falloir une grande dose de self-control. Certes Greg m'avait dit que je serais amenée à croiser Ecklie, mais pas que c'était lui qui allait me présenter à mes partenaires de l'équipe de jour. J'ai à peine posé un pied dans le couloir qu'il me harponne.

Fitzgerald ! c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ?

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre… j'ai à peine deux minutes de retard ! Ça promet… je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

J'exige que vous soyez a huit heures pile à votre bureau ! pas huit une, ni deux !

Je le laisse brailler en chantonnant dans ma tête… je raccroche le wagon au moment où il me dit « suivez-moi je vous présente à l'équipe de jour, la meilleure ça va de soi ! ». Ah mais oui c'est vrai que Greg m'avait aussi dit qu'il avait dirigé l'équipe de jour… il y a quelques années de cela. Je me laisse conduire par le grand chauve jusqu'à la salle de repos. Je suis à peine entrée que je sens comme un climat tendu. C'est peut-être dû aux deux nanas qui sont en train de se regarder en chien de faïence…

Bien Mesdemoiselles et Monsieur…

Ah oui tiens y a qu'un seul gars…

… je vous présente Heaven Fitzgerald, elle remplace le détective Vartaan.

Les trois filles qui semblaient divisées, se rallient d'un même regard. Je comprends de suite que face à l'adversité elles se soudent… géniale !

Je vous laisse.

Bon au moins la présentation est express et je n'ai pas à subir sa présence plus longtemps. Enfin pour le moment… les quatre CSI me scrutent, je fais comme si de rien était et je file me verser un café avant de m'installer sur une chaise. Le premier à venir vers moi et à se présenter officiellement c'est le seul membre de la gente masculine. Il s'installe sur la table, dos aux filles, les pieds sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Alors comme ça c'est toi qui remplace Loulou…

J'entends les trois nanas glousser derrière. Sympathique.

A ce qu'il paraît…

Oh mais quel rustre je fais, je me suis même pas présenté, Clifford Watson, enfin Cliff…

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de saisir ma main et de déposer un léger baisé. Et puis j'ai le droit au sourire ultra brillant, du genre néon de casino qui scintille en pleine nuit… puis il se passe une main dans ses cheveux ultra gélifiés avant de prendre une pause de mannequin. Il désigne alors les filles.

Et les trois là-haut… c'est Camilla Bradford

La première blonde peroxydée me lance un regard hautain.

Tracey Chapman…

La seconde blonde ne daigne même pas me regarder, préférant sortir un vernis à ongle rose bonbon de sa mini trousse à maquillage.

Et Jody Kolner.

Le noir de ses cheveux jure avec les deux autres mais elle ne me semble pas plus enchantée de faire ma connaissance que les deux blondes. Elle me fixe un instant sans sourire avant de se lever et de reprendre sa place initiale et son magazine. Vraiment cool l'ambiance… je sors mon téléphone et je jette un coup d'œil à mon planning… je ne reprenais pas les nuits avant une semaine… ça allait être long, très long ! Le silence retombe, je prends un magazine qui traine et commence à le feuilleter en buvant mon café. Surf et plage… tin rien qu'à regarder les images ça fait rêver.

Tu aimes le surf ?

Ah tiens le dénommé Cliff revient dans la partie. Je le regarde, il se rapproche de moi.

Jamais pratiqué mais j'aime regarder oui…

Moi j'aime pas… y a pas assez d'adrénaline !

Si tu le dis…

Ouais je le dis… je suis pas un gars qui se la coule douce et qui aime les sports de tapettes… pas comme Sanders de l'équipe de nuit… remarque je suis sûr qu'il en est… toujours fourré avec Stokes… 'fin fourré c'est p'tetre pas le mot approprié.

Il éclate d'un rire gras, reprit par les trois filles. Je ferme le magazine et je croise les bras. Pas possible d'être aussi con… Il se calme, et déserte la table pour s'installer sur sa chaise en se rapprochant de moi.

Allez avoues c'est drôle !

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je le trouve beaucoup trop familier à mon goût là !

Remballe ta panoplie de séducteur ça marche pas avec moi… et c'est pas en dénigrant l'équipe de nuit que tu vas m'être sympathique tu vois.

Je les dénigre pas…

Nan à peine.

Moohhhh tu sais que t'es mimi à sortir les griffes comme ça ?

Il ressert son bras sur moi et me colle à son torse. Je le repousse et me lève d'un bond avant de le plaquer contre la table en remontant son bras dans son dos, à la limite de lui démonté. Je me penche lentement à son oreille.

Encore un coup de ce genre et tu retrouves manchot… tu m'as comprise ?

Ok ok ok !

Et là les deux blondes se ramènent vers moi pour dégager Cliff de mon emprise. La dénommé Camilla me repousse rudement.

Nan mais t'es malade ma pauvre fille ! faut te faire soigner.

L'autre me fusille du regard et la brunette ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ambiance plus qu'électrique… je leur balance mon regard féroce qui fait flipper, elles baissent les yeux, j'envoie valdinguer la chaise dans la table avant de quitter la salle de repos. Je ne fuis pas devant l'ennemie, j'évite juste les morts imminentes de deux blondes et d'un abruti, et p'tetre même de la brune : dommage collatéral. Je devrais avoir une médaille pour mon presque self-control… oui presque. J'arpente mon bureau de long en large, faut que je me calme… je le sens mal la coopération avec l'équipe de jour… vraiment mal ! j'ai pas le temps de plus cogiter que je me retrouve à devoir accompagner Clifford sur une scène de crime a plus de cent vingt kilomètres de Vegas. L'ambiance est tendue dans la voiture, je le sens super mal à l'aise et je fais rien pour calmer les choses. Deux heures de route plus tard on se retrouve dans une petite bourgade ou nous sommes accueillis dans l'hostilité générale… ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que ça m'arrive. Dix fermes, une petite superette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, un mort, pas de témoin mais pas mal de suspect. J'entre en premier, arme au poing, pour les vérifications d'usages : hormis le cadavre du bonhomme, y a rien.

Vide…

Je rengaine mon Glock et je laisse Clifford s'occuper de la scène de crime. Je fais un tour dans les rayons aux alentours et je récupère un paquet de chips : trop les crocs moi.

Hey Clifford tu veux un truc à grignoter ?

Je suis pas radine je lui propose… faut que je me face à l'idée que je suis coincée ici avec lui alors autant alléger les choses. Mais bon aucune réponse ne se fait entendre.

Bon allez je vais être gentille je vais m'excuser pour t'avoir un peu secoué tout à l'heure mais tu sais moi les mecs qui me collent trop je dois leur faire comprendre que…

Je m'arrête en plein élan : Cliff est attaché sur une chaise et bâillonné, pas bon ça. J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je me retrouve avec un canon de fusil sur la tempe.

Doucement ma jolie ou ta cervelle finie sur les murs. Donne-moi ton flingue, doucement… Hey Robby tu peux sortir j'ai l'autre ! et garde un œil sur le mec des fois qu'elle tente un truc… si elle le fait shoot le.

J'analyse vite fait la situation : deux gusses armés de fusil qui date de la guerre de sécession au minimum mais prêt à faire feu, Cliff attaché, reste moi en situation pas très sympa… je m'exécute et sors docilement mon arme de mon étui. Pas le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouve aussi attachée et bâillonnée. Le dénommé Robby me fait les poches, prenant bien soin de me reluquer et de me tripoter au passage, ça il l'emportera pas au paradis ! Il récupère mon téléphone et le balance contre un mur, celui de Cliff subit le même sort trente secondes après. Moyen de communication : hors service.

Alors comme ça les poulets de la ville viennent se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas…

A côté de moi Clifford marmonne je ne sais pas quoi.

Hein ? Rob défait lui son truc que je comprenne ce qu'il nous dit.

Le CSI reprend sa respiration avant de lâcher d'une traite :

Je suis pas flic moi…je suis scientifique, la flic dans l'histoire c'est elle !

Il me désigne du menton. Ah mais le salaud ! Les deux autres échangent un regard. Je la sens mal cette histoire… vraiment !

C'est quoi la différence hein ?

Je porte pas de flingue moi… je suis pas une menace pour vous ! Alors qu'elle…

Ah mais j'y crois pas ! Il est littéralement en train de monnayer sa vie contre la mienne !

T'en pense quoi Bob ?

J'en pense qu'il faut que je réfléchisse… vérifie qu'ils sont bien attachés et ferme tout à clé, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Une fois les vérifications faîtes, les deux hommes quittent la boutique. Je bataille quelques instants avant de réussir à faire sauter mon bâillon.

Je te jure Clifford, si on s'en sort vivant tu auras intérêt à courir… et très vite, parce que si je te choppe tu vas te prendre mon poing dans ta gueule.

Hey ma grande c'est chacun pour sa peau… si je peux sauver la mienne j'hésiterai pas une seule seconde… même si tu dois rester derrière.

Très bien… mets-toi bien dans ton crâne de top model sans cervelle que c'est réciproque. Tu veux la guerre ? tu vas l'avoir.

Je regarde autour de nous s'il y a un moyen de pouvoir se barrer d'ici, mais non rien. Y a de tout sauf de quoi nous détacher. Les heures passent, y a bien un moment ou les autres au labo vont s'inquiéter de pas nous voir revenir… remarque si les nanas ont autant l'esprit d'équipe que l'autre je suis foutue… je suis aux aguets, les seuls bruits qui nous parviennent c'est le meuglement des vaches, le hennissement des chevaux et le moteur d'un tracteur. Les joies de la campagne ! Le jour décline et vu l'emplacement du soleil, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas être loin de vingt heures. J'ai une pensée pour les CSI de l'équipe de nuit, si j'avais été avec l'un d'entre eux je suis sûr que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, on serait en train de chercher une solution pour sortir de là ensemble… La clé tourne dans la serrure du p'tit magasin, nos deux kidnappeurs entrent en titubant.

Ahhhh bah tu vois Bbbboooobbbb ils sont encore là nos poulets !

Ouais mon p'tit Robby, ils ont été saggeeeee c'est biieenn ! Bon on fait comme on a dit hein ! je te laisse la fille et je vais emmener le scientifique plus loin, perdu au fin fond du désert y a peu d'chance qu'on le retrouve !

Ouaiiss je vais aller m'amuser un peu… elle est bonne la poulette.

Ils s'approchent de nous, je suis la première à être détachée, je me débats comme je peux mais il a pris soin de prendre un chiffon imbibé d'éther, je coupe ma respiration mais je ne tiens pas longtemps, une bouffée du produit et je sombre dans l'inconscience. Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis attachée, à demi nue, dans un box. L'odeur des bêtes aux alentours me donne la nausée. Le fermier me regarde, il a défait sa salopette et sourit. Il s'approche lentement de moi.

A nous deux ma poule…

Touche-moi et je vais te faire regretter le jour ou ta mère t'a mise au monde !

Huuum coriace avec ça…

Il se vautre sur moi, un relent de sueur et d'alcool m'entoure. Ses mains rugueuses glissent sur mes cuisses. Je me débats au maximum, mais cet enfoiré doit bien peser dans les cent kilos. Il m'embrasse de force, je lui balance un coup de boule bien senti, je m'assomme presque en même temps mais ça le fait reculer.

Espèce de salope !

Il ne sourit plus, et ce sont les coups qui pleuvent sur moi. Je ne suis plus loin de l'inconscience quand j'entends :

LVPD !

Je ferme les yeux, il était moins une…

Heaven ! hey Heaven !

On me tapote doucement la joue, j'ouvre les yeux. Greg est penché au-dessus de moi.

Ça va ?

Ouais… détache-moi s'te plaît.

Il s'exécute. Je me redresse en frissonnant. Il défait son blouson et me le pose sur les épaules m'entourant de ses bras. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi, mais je sais ce que c'est : la tension retombe. Greg m'aide à me relever et m'emmène jusqu'à la voiture. En chemin nous croisons Brass.

Ca va Heaven ?

Ouais… ça va.

Plus loin je vois Clifford en compagnie d'Ecklie. Le capitaine suit mon regard.

On l'a trouvé en train d'essayer de démarrer un vieux tacot, il a assommé son assaillant et à tenter de fuir…

Cette phrase met le feu aux poudres et une vague de haine me submerge. J'avais failli me faire violer et lui il n'avait rien fait. Je m'élance vers le CSI de l'équipe de jour. Il n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se prend mon poing en pleine figure.

Je t'avais prévenu !

Nan mais Fitzgerald vous êtes complètement malade !

Ecklie me prend le bras et me dégage hors de portée avant de me fusiller des yeux. Je lui rends la pareille. Brass et Greg nous rejoigne.

Sanders dégager moi cette furie d'ici ! et vous Brass occupez-vous des deux gars, ramenez les au LVPD.

Greg m'entraine avec lui mais je résiste, juste le temps de me retourner vers Clifford et de lui balancer des menaces bien senties.

Jamais je vais oublier ce que tu as fait… et vaut mieux pas qu'on se recroise avant longtemps… sinon tu risques de te retrouver sur la table de Robbins…

Un dernier regard assassin et je me laisse emmener vers le 4x4. Je tremble de partout, non pas de froid mais d'énervement. Il fallait absolument que je vois avec Brass pour repasser immédiatement de nuit sinon y allait avoir un carnage au labo… D'ailleurs en parlant de lui il revient avec nos deux gugusses, le Robby me reluque en sifflotant. Greg se poste devant moi et me tend une combinaison de CSI. Je me change à l'abri des regards. Je reste quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits, plus le temps passe et plus je réalise que je venais de passer à côté du pire.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

On était passé à deux doigts de perdre Heaven… si Brass n'avait pas entendu Ecklie râler sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue depuis le matin et que son portable était coupé, on ne serait pas allé la bas et… nan je préfère pas y penser. Ce qui est sûr c'est que quand je l'ai trouvé dans ce box, je ne faisais pas le fier. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, les yeux fermés… j'ai cru qu'elle était… morte. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux je me suis senti soulagé. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué c'est sa façon de faire face à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, elle aurait pu s'effondrer, craquer j'en passe et des meilleurs, mais non. Déjà elle a collé une sacré mandale à Watson… je sais pas encore pourquoi mais je vais bien réussir à la faire parler. Je la laisse se changer dans le 4x4, l'autre pervers s'est pas gêner pour la siffler quand il passé… après ce qu'il a failli lui faire…. Le salopard. Je retourne en fulminant au box chercher ses affaires qui sont désormais des pièces à convictions, quand je les emballe, une médaille tombe dans la paille. Je la récupère et la glisse dans ma poche. Je scrute le moindre centimètre carré du lieu, je récupère les cordes qui ont servies à l'attacher et un linge qui sent l'éther à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas être dans les vapes…en fait je me pose tout un tas de questions à son sujet : comment faisait elle pour rester forte après une épreuve pareil, a sa place, toutes les femmes que je connais auraient pété un plomb. Même Sara… mais elle non, rien, juste ce coup de sang contre le gars de l'équipe de jour. J'espérais seulement que ça ne viendrait pas après parce que j'étais certain que ça serait pire… je m'ébroue et fini de récupérer les indices. De retour à la voiture, je la vois a demi allongée sur la banquette arrière, ma torche dans les mains.

Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! fait chier !

Je pose les paquets dans le coffre et la rejoint.

Un problème ?

Ouais j'ai perdu un truc…

Je me doute bien de ce qu'elle cherche, je sors le médaillon de ma poche.

Ça serait pas ça par hasard ?

La chaine pend au bout de mes doigts, son regard s'illumine et un grand sourire fend son visage.

Si ! tu l'as trouvée ou ?

Dans tes affaires dans le box.

Elle récupère son bien et le rattache à son cou.

Merci ! j'y tiens beaucoup…

Heaven se rapproche, son parfum de vanille m'enveloppe. Elle prend le bijou entre ses doigts, le fixe un petit moment avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Immédiatement je saisie un voile de tristesse.

Saint Christophe, patron des voyageurs… c'était à ma tante Bonnie. Elle est morte d'un cancer il y a six ans. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'elle…enfin ça et les photos bien sûr.

Quand elle laisse tomber le masque comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras… mais je sais pas j'ose pas. Pis je pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. Ni pour elle ni pour moi. Je la laisse un instant se perdre dans ses souvenirs avant de la ramener à la réalité.

On devrait rentrer, faut que tu te reposes.

Rentrer ok…pour ce qui est de me reposer c'est niet, je veux assister aux interrogatoires de ces deux fumiers… pis j'ai encore des rapports à terminer.

Nous grimpons dans la voiture, mais je me doute que s'il elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule c'est pour ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Enfin je pense que c'est ça… Bon arrête de cogiter Sanders le mieux serait de lui demander. Oui mais ça me regarde pas, après tout elle n'a surement pas envie d'en parler… oui mais de toute façon faudra bien qu'elle le dise, pour l'enquête. Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à me décider à la fin !

Greg ? ça va ?

Je sors de ma léthargie, les rôles sont inversés, c'est elle qui me demande si ça va… ça en serait presque comique. Bon je me lance. Je verrais bien comment elle le prend.

Moi oui… et toi ? je veux dire ce qui t'es arrivé là… c'est plutôt dur à digérer non ?

Ce qui est dur à digérer c'est ce que ce salopard de Watson était prêt à faire…

Comment ça ?

Déjà il a fait en sorte de me faire passer pour une menace auprès des deux gars pour sauver sa peau… et ensuite tu as entendu Brass… un peu plus et il se carapatait pendant que l'autre…

Sa voix se stop net, je lui jette un regard de biais et je comprends pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore craqué. Ce n'est que maintenant, en reparlant de tout ça qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Je la vois flancher, je m'arrête sur le bas-côté, paré à toutes éventualités… toutes sauf une seule. Je la voyais déjà pleurer ou sortir de la voiture en courant pour aller se soulager plus loin… mais non elle se contente de serrer les poings à en faire pâlir ses jointures avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je suis sidéré… cette fille est un roc…

J'ai cru qu'on avait crevé…

Excuse bidon sortie à la va vite… mais ça fait son effet. Elle reste à me regarder quelques secondes avant de poser sa tête contre le carreau et de fixer le désert qui nous entoure. Je reprends la route sans un mot. D'ailleurs c'est dans le silence que la fin du trajet se fait. Une fois rentrés au labo, je la vois filer aux vestiaires. Nick me cueille au passage.

Brass m'a raconté… comment elle va ?

Je sais pas trop… elle encaisse sans rien dire, j'arrive pas à la cerner. Est-ce qu'elle fait semblant de rien ressentir ou pas, j'en sais bigrement rien…

Cette dernière question était plus formulée pour moi-même que pour Nick. Mais il répond tout de même.

Ça doit être dans sa nature de rester forte et de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments aux autres… d'ailleurs elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

Qui ça ?

Toi…

N'importe quoi… bon c'est pas le tout mais je vais mener ça au labo, avec son témoignage et celui de Watson, plus les preuves, les deux gars sont mûrs pour la taule…

Ouais c'est ça change de conversation… mais je te le dis, cette nana c'est toi tout craché.

Je me contente de lui tourner le dos en haussant les épaules. Nan il a tort… elle n'est pas comme moi… elle est beaucoup plus forte, j'en suis certain. Je dépose ses vêtements à Hodges pour qu'il fasse les analyses, et je rejoins la salle de repos, mais en chemin je retombe sur Heaven, elle a un air déterminé quand elle entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle se trouve son agresseur. Quelque chose me pousse à rejoindre la petite pièce ou une vitre sans teint laisse voir tout le spectacle sans être vu. Elle le fixe un moment avant de s'installer face à lui. Assise sur la table, je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais quand elle prend la parole, c'est d'une voix ferme et assurée.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tuez le jeune Walter ton pote et toi…

Elle ne parle pas d'elle, elle ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi il l'a agressée, non tout ce qui compte c'est l'affaire sur laquelle elle aurait dû travailler… une fois de plus elle m'impressionne. D'ailleurs ça désarçonne le fermier qui s'attendait surement à tout sauf à ça.

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Elle lui balance des clichés, surement ceux que Watson a réussi à faire avant qu'ils ne les surprennent.

Ça te revient maintenant ?

Un sourire s'affiche quand il voit les photos.

Fallait pas qu'il chope la femme de Bob…

C'est donc ça… une histoire de jalousie…

Nan de territoire…

De territoire ?

Ouais… Rosie personne la touche sauf Bob… l'autre il a mis ses sales pattes dessus et voilà… D'ailleurs toi t'es à moi maintenant…

Il vient de faire une erreur monumentale… je devine qu'elle est en train de perdre le contrôle : mâchoire crispée, poings serrés… elle est prête à cogner. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir deviné quand je vois Brass qui entre comme une tornade. Il s'approche à grands pas d'elle, et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesce et recule de quelques mètres vers la porte. Mais au moment sortir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers son agresseur. Elle contient sa rage, mais c'est tout de même d'une vois légèrement tremblante qu'elle lui dit :

Personne ne m'a jamais possédée et ça ne sera surement pas toi… la seule chose sur laquelle tu peux fantasmer c'est que c'est une femme qui t'a coincé et qui va t'envoyer au fond du trou… et crois-moi, le mieux pour toi serait que tu sois condamner pour très longtemps… parce que si le jour où tu sors je te croise… tu vas longuement regretter ce que tu as fait… n'oublie jamais mon nom mon grand… jamais…

Le regard qu'elle lui lance me fait froid dans le dos, et le gars n'en mène pas large… je le vois déglutir péniblement alors que la porte s'est déjà refermée. Je reste encore un instant à regarder Brass l'interroger. Quand je rejoins la salle de repos, la scène que je vois me laisse une fois des plus pantois : Heaven est tout simplement en train de blaguer avec Sara, comme si rien ne c'était passé… je suis officiellement fasciné par Heaven Fitzgerald… et ça ne faisait que commencer.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Ma vooiittuurree ! Mon bébé, mon bijou ! Enfin je te récupère ! Elle démarre comme une horloge et ronronne comme il faut… ça fait plaisir ! Bon j'y laisse des plumes mais au moins j'aurais plus à me coltiner le bus et tous les pervers et vieilles biques qui vont avec ! Au moins un truc de bien en cette fin de semaine. Ouais parce que bien sûr malgré mes supplications et même mes menaces de meurtres sur l'équipe de jour j'avais dû me les coltiner jusqu'à bout ! Question de planning… et puis pas question de passer totalement de nuit pour les mêmes raisons… va falloir la jouer zen et faire comme j'ai fait jusqu'à là : mon bureau, les enquêtes quand il y en a, la salle de repos quand les autres l'on désertée, mon bureau… par contre un truc super c'est qu'avec tout ça je m'étais vachement rapprochée des CSI de l'équipe de nuit. A chaque prise de service on déconnait, et les jours ou c'était relativement calme on allait se prendre un petit dej' juste avant que je ne commence et que eux aille profiter de leur lit respectif. Nick c'était le gars à l'écoute avec qui on parlait assez sérieusement mais qui savait aussi déconner quand il fallait… Sara c'était la grande copine, on parlait fringues et on s'en donnait à cœur joie pour critiquer ouvertement les pouffes de l'équipe de jour… d'ailleurs c'était marrant de voir les gars se planquer derrière leur mains en entendant toutes les amabilités qu'on pouvait balancer à leur encontre. Ray je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, il était souvent absent lors de ces petits moments conviviaux. Et bien sûr y avait Greg, alors lui c'était le pote de la déconne, celui avec qui je faisais les quatre cent coups au grand désespoir des autres et celui aussi avec qui j'avais le plus de choses en commun. D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare de nous entendre chanter, enfin beugler les paroles de chanson de Manson. Ce qui faisait dire à Nick que bientôt à Vegas il y aurait trois cent soixante-cinq jours de pluie par an. Bref là j'ai une journée à tuer avant de tous les retrouver. Déjà c'est grâce mat'… enfin si j'avais pu ! Bah oui parce qu'évidement c'est le seul jour où je peux roupiller et flemmarder dans mon plumard qu'on sonne à ma porte ! Un coup de sonnette, je change de côté en marmonnant, un second plus insistant je soupire en me collant un oreiller sur la tête…un troisième, un quatrième… je balance la couverture et me lève en mode furibarde : cheveux en pétard, yeux gonflés de sommeil, bouche pâteuse… bref la total. J'entre ouvre la porte en laissant la chaîne de sureté et là j'ai cru halluciner :

Bonchour ma cholie demoichelle… je vends des tapiches… ils chont beauch' mes tapiches ! ch'est pas cher pour toi cholie demoichelle…

Oh allez t'es mignon je vais t'en prendre un ca m'évitera de salir mon parquet une fois que je t'aurais collé une balle entre les deux yeux… pis pratique je te roule dedans et je te laisse tomber du cinquième étage direct dans la benne… pas mal comme plan hein ?

Il a ouvert de grands yeux et il s'est carapaté en courant… Heaven un, vendeur de tapis zéro… balle au centre. Bon par contre il vient de me foutre en l'air mon plan A… plan B, lézarder dans le canapé… je passe par la chambre récupérer ma couette dans laquelle je m'emmitoufle, je ressemble à un gros bonhomme Michelin, c'est pas sex' mais je m'en fous. Je me prépare un café, un bol de céréale et je me vautre amoureusement dans mon canapé télécommande en main. Bon ça c'est nul… nul… nul… complètement nul… tin mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir le câble si c'est pour ne voir que des daubes… Ahhhh enfin… compétition de surf à Hawaï… hum y a une belle brochette de beaux gosses là… et pan la sonnette qui retentie a nouveau… ah merde hein je suis pas là. Mais c'est que ça insiste en plus… si c'est encore le vendeur de tapis je lui fais bouffer mon plancher… le temps que je fasse mon canapé - la porte, la personne qui sonne à laisser son doigt sur le bouton… le truc typique qui m'énerve ! D'ailleurs je le fais bien sentir quand j'ouvre la porte en grand… cette fois pas de chaine de sécurité, va y avoir de la confrontation direct là ! En fait y aurait eu de la baston si je n'avais pas été aussi surprise devant mes visiteurs matinaux : Greg et Nick, avec un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Y a tout un tas de réaction qui me passe en tête mais la seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est :

Bah qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Ouf t'es là… tin si tu savais comme on a flippé…

De quoi tu parles Nick ?

On peut entrer ?

Ah oui c'est vrai…

Ouais… allez y…

Je m'efface et les laisse passer. Et là tiltage typiquement féminin « Mais pourquoi je suis encore en pyjama ? ». Bon ok un pyj' ça peut être sexy mais pas chez moi… là c'est le genre débardeur de mec blanc et pantalon à carreaux rouge rayé vert discret super ! Sans oublier les supers chaussettes blanche qui vont avec…

Installez-vous… café ?

Ils acquiescent tous les deux. Ca me dit toujours pas ce qu'ils font ici et à cette heure mais bon je peux au moins faire ça. De retour dans le salon, je balance la couette sur le pouffe et je m'installe en tailleur dans le fauteuil.

Juste un truc là… vous avez eu mon adresse ou ?

Brass nous l'a donnée… mais on ne serait pas venu te déranger si ça n'avait pas été important…

Nick à le regard grave, Greg en a pas lâché une depuis qu'ils sont là… mais merde c'est quoi le problème. Bon je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère….

Ah mais c'est sympa de venir me faire un petit coucou mais la prochaine fois prévenez avant que j'évite de vous accueillir comme ça…

Je désigne ma tenue du doigt… aucun sourire. Oulala…

Bah en fait on aurait bien voulu te prévenir mais tu étais injoignable…

Je comprends mon fixe est débranché, j'ai pas fait gaffe, ça m'arrive tout le temps… ah oui et plus de batterie sur le portable… mais au fait pourquoi vous vouliez absolument me joindre ?

Les deux CSI s'échangent un regard et c'est Greg qui reprend le flambeau. Il a la voix qui tremble légèrement.

Je… j'étais inquiet… j'ai reçu des menaces de la part de Marshall James. Enfin c'est par lettre anonyme mais je sais que c'est lui. Qu'il me menace moi à la limite… mais il y avait ça aussi.

Il sort un dossier de son sac et me le donne. Dedans il y a des photos de moi prise à la salle de sport, en train de courir, au supermarché, à un feu rouge… et la dernière ou on me voit rentrer chez moi. Puis il y a la lettre : « Méfie-toi Sanders, je sais qui t'es venu en aide la dernière fois… tu n'es plus le seul en danger… Premier avertissement ».

Alors comme tu répondais pas… j'en ai parlé a Nick et on venu voir si… si tout allait bien.

Comme tu vois ça va.

Faut pas que tu prennes ça à la légère Heaven… ce mec est capable de tout !

Ecoute Greg, je prends pas ça à la légère mais soit je continue de vivre comme si de rien était soit je cours me planquer je ne sais ou. J'ai pas pour habitude de fuir, et puis pour tout t'avouer c'est pas la première fois qu'on me menace et ça sera surement pas la dernière.

Tu saisie pas Heaven ce mec est dangereux ! je vais vous mettre sous protection rapprochée tous les deux.

Non Nick… la terre va pas s'arrêter de tourner quoiqu'il arrive. Que tu mettes en place une garde rapprochée pour Greg ok, il est le plus exposé dans tout ça, mais moi c'est pas la peine, je sais me défendre je suis une grande fille ok ?

T'es sûr de ton coup ?

On est jamais sûr de rien… mais crois moi que je serais plus gêner si je devais me coltiner un flic au train vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre que si je devais tomber sur ce type.

Bon ok… mais en tout cas pas question que vous soyez seul sur une enquête…

Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

C'est pas pour me faire plaisir c'est pour votre sécurité à tous les deux.

Ok ok ok ! Et j'ai un couvre-feu ou pas ?

Oh les têtes qu'ils font tous les deux !

Joke les gars ! c'est une blague !

C'est pas drôle…

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Nick.

Bon ok j'arrête mes conneries… Nick jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Oulalala je vais être en retard moi…

Rendez-vous galant dès le matin mon p'tit Nicky ?

Si tu considères une évaluation de tir comme tel alors oui…. Et arrête de m'appeler Nicky !

D'accord Nicky !

Tu mérites des baffes tu le sais ?

Ouais à ce qui paraît j'ai une tête à claque… mais je le vis bien !

Je vois bien qu'il fait tout pour ne pas rire, mais il ne résiste pas longtemps. Par contre c'est pas le cas de Greg qui semble grave et totalement paumé.

Bon allez go… et toi t'es à l'heure ce soir !

Comme toujours !

Ouais c'est ça… bon Greggo tu viens ?

Avance j'arrive…

Nick s'en va, et Greg reste planté devant ma porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou même quoi dire.

Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il reste un instant silencieux.

C'est juste… que je m'en veux… si t'es en danger aujourd'hui c'est à cause de moi… et je ne supporterais pas qu'il… qu'il s'en prenne à toi. S'il t'arrivait un truc je m'en voudrais à mort. Tout ça c'est de ma faute… si j'avais pas foncé tête baissé il y a cinq ans on en serait pas là aujourd'hui…

Il baisse la tête… alors je fais ce geste que Martin a fait tant de fois quand j'étais petite et que je me sentais coupable de quelque chose : je pose deux doigts sous son menton, relève doucement son visage et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ok ? et je te promets que je vais faire attention… si y a le moindre problème je prendrais aucun risque. Compris ?

Compris…

Un coup de klaxon résonne, Nick s'impatiente.

Allez files Nicky t'attends…

Il te ferait une crise s'il t'entendait l'appeler comme ça…

Je sais…. A ton avis pourquoi je le fais ?

On échange un sourire. Un dernier « A ce soir » et je referme la porte. La différence entre les CSI de ne jour et de nuit ? Leur attention… et l'inquiétude de Nick et Greg m'allait droit au cœur. Fini de jouer, je prenais ces menaces au sérieux… aujourd'hui je comprends une chose : Martin n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour moi.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Cinq semaines et pas l'ombres d'un Marshall James ni d'un autre pouvant lui ressembler à lui ou à un zigoto de sa bande. Je sais pas quoi penser. Avait-il fait ça pour nous faire vivre dans le cauchemar permanent ? Je dis nous parce que oui maintenant Heaven est mouillée dans l'affaire et jusqu'au cou. Tout ça par ma faute… enfin bon je mets ça de côté… j'y pense encore c'est sûr, et ce surtout quand j'essaye de dormir mais j'arrive à faire abstraction quand je suis au boulot. D'ailleurs en parlant boulot, pour le moment c'est le calme plat. On est tous posé dans la salle de repos à vaquer à nos occupations, c'est-à-dire : Nick en train de lire une revue d'entomologie, Sara un magazine sur le médico-légal et Heaven plongée dans le dernier Stephen King. Ce qui me fait sourire quand je la vois comme ça, c'est qu'elle ressemble à une ado… Elle est assise en tailleur à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé. Sur sa tête la casquette qu'elle m'a piquée est à l'envers, son chemisier déboutonné sur un t-shirt rouge sang ou il y a écrit « I love Hard Rock », son jean's légèrement élimé et des converses noir… Ajouté à tout cela qu'elle se ronge les ongles en dévorant chaque ligne de son bouquin et vous avez le portrait de la jeune femme restée à sa période « je m'en foutisme ». Elle doit sentir que je la fixe depuis un moment parce qu'elle relève les yeux.

Un problème Greg ?

Aucun…

Alors arrête de me fixer comme si t'étais une biche prise dans mes phares…

Ok je viens de me faire casser et les deux autres sont morts de rire… mais pas le temps de répliquer que Brass débarque.

Fini la pause les gosses, on reprend le boulot… Fitzgerald et Stokes vous avez un cambriolage pas très loin du strip…

Les deux concernés se lèvent et filent vers la sortie.

Sidle et Sanders avec moi… double homicide.

Nous suivons le capitaine, le chemin jusqu'au lieu du crime est silencieux, comme souvent. Nous passons sous la bande jaune qui délimite le périmètre, Mitch est à l'extérieur.

Salut… je vous préviens c'est pas beau à voir… nos deux bleus sont partis dégobiller depuis dix minutes…

Hum sympa l'entrée en matière… Nous suivons Brass à l'intérieur, une odeur de sang et de décomposition flotte dans l'air. Nous traversons un petit couloir avant d'entrer dans ce qui doit être la pièce à vivre. Au sol, deux corps : une femme, la quarantaine, avec de nombreuses plaies faites à l'arme blanche. Quelques mètres plus loin, le second corps, celui d'un ado, quinze ans peut être à qui on a réservé le même sort. Le légiste arrive, on récupère les papiers dans les portefeuilles, la mort est approximativement fixée à trois jours… Trois jours… et personne ne se soucie de la disparition d'un ado… Un coup d'œil sur les pièces d'identité : La femme, Margareth Topkins, quarante et un ans… le gosse Tommy Topkins, quatorze ans… Brass file faire des recherches sur eux tandis qu'avec Sara on commence les relevés et les photos. Le capitaine revient dix minutes plus tard avec un air contrarié.

Un problème ?

Non… c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre qu'on va devoir collaborer avec le FBI sur cette enquête. Il y a un avis de recherche sur le gosse, qui date de cinq ans, c'est le service des personnes disparues de New York qui s'en charge. Deux agents vont être dépêchés ici…

New York ? mais ils seront pas là avant demain !

Non Sidle, ils arrivent d'Elko, ils étaient à une conférence la bas… dans deux heures ils sont là. Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

Avec Sara on échange un regard. En général la collaboration avec le FBI ne se faisait pas dans la meilleure entente. Et je sais que c'est un affront pour Brass car ce n'est plus lui patron désormais. On reprend notre boulot et comme de fait, deux heures plus tard, le capitaine revient avec deux gars en costar cravate.

Sara, Greg je vous présente l'agent Danny Taylor…

Le latino nous fait un signe de la main.

Et l'agent Martin Fitzgerald…

Je m'arrête sur le dernier présenté… et là j'ai même pas besoin de lui demander qui il est par rapport à Heaven… Même sourire franc, même fossettes, même tenue… tout cris qu'ils sont frère et sœur. La seule chose qui change c'est la couleur des yeux… mais hormis ça… et la taille il n'y a pas grand-chose qui diffère.

Messieurs voici Sara Sidle et Greg Sanders, ils sont sur l'affaire avec vous. Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites je vous laisse… vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Brass s'éloigne en maugréant.

Il n'a pas l'air très content votre capitaine…

Il a toujours un peu de mal avec les fédéraux. On se remet au boulot ?

Sara ou l'art de remettre les choses en place.

Je vous fais un rapide résumé sur le gosse, la disparition de Tommy nous a été signalée il y a cinq ans. La mère et le père étaient fraichement divorcés et le gosse avait été confié à son père. La mère avait été accusée de négligences et tout le tralala. Les soupçons se sont tout de suite tournés vers elle mais le temps qu'on ait un mandat elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette et c'était réfugié en Europe. Et de votre côté vous avez quoi ?

Je laisse à Sara le soin de répondre et moi je continue les prélèvements. Quand je reviens dans la pièce où ils sont rassemblés, il semble que Martin soit aux commandes de l'opération.

Ok, donc je reste avec Sara pour terminer les derniers clichés, Danny tu accompagnes Greg au labo. Je veux les résultats au plus vite.

Arf zut j'aurais préféré être avec le frangin d'Heaven j'aurais p'têtre pu en savoir plus sur elle… dommage. Je prends donc la route du labo avec le dénommé Danny, sur le chemin on discute un peu de nos boulot respectif pas plus pas moins… Arrivés à destination je dispatche les différentes preuves aux rats de labo concernés en présentant au passage le Fed. Une fois tout ça fait je pars à la recherche de Nick, après tout c'est le boss il est normal qu'il soit mis au courant qu'on bosse avec les Fédéraux, même si je suppose que Brass l'a déjà mis au parfum… quoique… Bref j'ai pas longtemps à chercher, je le trouve au garage en train de désosser une vieille Ford Anglia, qui d'après ce que je peux voir à servit de voiture bélier.

Nick ?

Ouais ?

T'es au courant qu'on bosse avec le FBI de New York sur notre enquête ?

Oui j'ai vaguement entendu Brass le mentionner.

Bon bah je te présente l'agent Danny Taylor…

Nick Stokes, superviseur de l'équipe de nuit.

Les deux hommes échangent une poignée de main. Alors qu'on allait faire demi-tour, la voix d'Heaven raisonne.

Nicky, j'ai récupéré des PV au nom de Brad Bullet et…

Elle est stoppée dans son élan quand ses yeux tombent sur Danny. Elle se fige, son regard se durcit, ses mâchoires et ses poings se crispe… et y a comme un vent glacial qui s'abat sur le garage. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire les présentations… et mon idée se confirme quand Danny est le premier à la saluer.

Salut Heaven…

Danny…

Elle le fusille du regard… y a comme un truc entre eux… mais c'est pas le grand amour on dirait. Elle détourne les yeux et reprend ou elle en était.

Donc oui je te disais j'ai trouvé des pv au nom de Brad Bullet… ce débile s'est servie de sa propre voiture pour faire le casse… j'ai jamais vu plus crétin… enfin si mais ça ne regarde pas cette affaire.

J'ai bien vu qu'en disant cela elle avait clairement visé le Fed… oula je crois que vaut mieux pas rester ici… j'entraine l'agent Taylor loin du garage. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux… mais j'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question que Sara et Martin sont de retour. On file tous les trois vers la salle de repos en attendant les résultats des analyses. Heaven et Nick ne mettent pas longtemps avant de nous rejoindre. Quand ils rentrent, elle reste deux secondes les bras ballant…

Marty ?

Surprise…

Le frère et la sœur se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On sent que ces deux-là sont très proche.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Une affaire sur laquelle on doit bosser en commun…

Et tu m'as même pas appelée ?

Bah non je voulais te faire la surprise tu vois !

Ah mais c'est extra ! si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ! Bon je suppose que tu connais tout le monde…

Pas tous non…

Il fixe un instant mon boss. Elle lui présente donc Nick et cette fois elle s'adresse à nous tous en disant que Martin est son frère. Ca je le savais déjà… Ils n'ont pas plus le temps que ça de discuter car Hodges vient interrompre ce moment de retrouvailles. Les résultats des analyses de sang nous dirigent vers un suspect : le père qui avait dû être blessé dans la bataille. Je file lancer une recherche sur lui, le pc me crache une adresse et nous filons tous les quatre chez lui. Deux coups frappés, deux armes dégainées et nous trouvons l'homme allongé dans son canapé, une plais sanguinolente sur le bras. Pas besoin de lui parler longtemps pour lui faire cracher le morceau… il a tué son ex-femme et son fils… elle parce qu'il devait se venger, lui parce qu'il avait refusé de venir avec lui… enquête close. En rentrant au labo on a tous besoin de se changer les idées, quand on retrouve Nick et Heaven, l'idée d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble est lancée. L'agent Taylor refuse l'invitation prétextant un besoin de dormir. Il se fait quelque peu chambrer par Martin, qui file le déposer à son hôtel avant de nous rejoindre. On laisse à Nick le soin particulier de choisir l'endroit où nous irons et une fois fait tout le monde se met en route… La fin de nuit s'annonçait plutôt bien !


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

On se retrouve tous au bar-karaoké que les CSI affectionnaient particulièrement. C'est le genre d'endroit super simple mais où on s'éclate comme pas possible. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici avec eux, et à chaque fois on avait passé des moments plutôt sympas. La dernière fois c'est Greg qui avait improvisé un solo sur sweat dream… ça avait été un supplice pour la clientèle mais nous on s'était bien marrés… Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle, je me place juste entre mon frère et Greg, en face de Nick. Ce soir c'est soft on a tous les voitures enfin tous sauf Marty, on est surtout là pour discuter d'autre chose que le boulot. C'est le frangin qui ouvre les hostilités.

Bon et dîtes-moi les CSI… elle est supportable la mini-Fitzy ?

Hey commence pas toi hein !

Franchement Martin… je peux t'avouer que c'est pas tous les jours faciles…

Je te retiens Nicky…

C'est Nick…

Tu m'as cherchée tu m'as trouvée Nicky…

Tu vois ? et encore c'est pas le pire… y a ses blagues de gosses de maternelle aussi…

Oh je te comprends… dit toi que moi j'ai dû vivre avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ce pendant des années…

Tin ca y est là on est sur ... Et moi aussi j'ai dû te supporter Marty…on devrait me décerner une médaille pour ne pas t'avoir encore tué !

C'est à Nick et moi qu'on devrait décerner une médaille et a tous ceux qui te supportent en général ! toujours en train de pester et de démarrer au quart de tour…

Je démarre pas au quart de tour comme tu le dis si bien…

Et là y a Sara et Greg qui se sont planqués derrière leur verre en souriant.

Hey vous les deux mimes là ça suffit hein… c'est pas parce que vous dîtes rien que je vous voit pas !

Ah bah tiens et à part ça tu pars pas au quart de tour…

Oh tu m'emmerdes Fitzy !

Moi aussi je t'aime ma mini-Fitzy…

Bon puisque vous avez tous décidé de vous liguer contre moi je vais me rechercher un verre na !

Oh allez boude pas !

Je boude pas !

A peine… bon allez tant que tu seras la bas ramène nous aussi quelque chose tiens…

Bah tiens t'as qu'à te lever !

Et là y a Greg qui s'est levé.

Bougez pas j'y vais… c'est ma tournée !

Ah en voilà quelqu'un de gentil !

Faux frère va ! espèce de traitre…

Mais non mais non…allez viens j'ai besoin de bras…

T'as de la chance c'est mon jour de bonté…

Oh si c'est pas mignon ça…

Je me retourne vers Martin et je lui lance un regard incendié. Je voyais venir le « un vrai p'tit couple »… et franchement c'était pas le moment… pas après avoir revu Danny. Il a compris le message, je préfère ça. On n'est pas longtemps parti, les barmen nous connaissent bien et on a nos p'tites combines pour griller les autres. Revenus auprès de nos collègues, on repart sur des discussions plus ou moins sérieuses, on rigole bien, et Martin est très vite adopté dans notre petite bande. Faut dire lui et moi on aurait pu tout aussi bien être jumeaux : d'un point de vu caractère on est les même, la rébellion en moins pour lui. Je le regarde discuter avec Sara, Greg et Nick, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire…comme ça me faisait plaisir de le voir souriant et heureux comme ça. Et dire que j'avais failli le perdre à tout jamais… ça faisait un peu plus de six ans, ils avaient été pris, lui et Danny, dans une fusillade. Il était resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma, et en était ressorti avec des douleurs chroniques qu'il avait fait taire à coup de médicaments. Il y était devenu dépendant à ces saloperies… ça se ressentait sur son comportement… ses crises de manque le rendait agressif et même violent. Tout ça était un lointain souvenir… mais à peine sorti de ça, on c'était tous les deux pris un bleu à l'âme avec la mort de tante Bonnie. On était déjà très proche à l'époque, mais son décès nous avait encore plus soudés. C'était un bout de notre enfance qui était parti en même temps qu'elle et aujourd'hui encore quand on ressassait nos souvenirs on avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce soir il était là à mes côtés et j'avais envie de lui montrer que malgré le fait qu'on ne se voyait plus aussi souvent je pensais chaque instant à lui, à nous et à notre enfance. Je m'éclipse discrètement de la table, et me dirige vers le dj qui s'occupe de faire passer les chanteurs d'un soir sur scène. Je lui glisse discrètement un papier avec le titre de la chanson que je veux chanter.

Ok ma poulette vas-y c'est à toi !

Je n'avais encore jamais chanté quelque chose de sérieux… à chaque fois que j'étais montée sur scène c'était pour délirer avec Greg ou Sara… mais ce soir c'était différent… je voulais saluer nos retrouvailles avec Martin par une chanson qui avait bercée nos étés chez tante Bonnie. Total eclipse for the heart… sa chanson, notre chanson a tous les trois. Je récupère le micro et grimpe le petit escalier. Les lumières s'abaissent laissant simplement une lumière rose. Le projecteur est braqué sur moi, les « spectateurs » sont eux baignés dans un doux halo de lumière blanche. Je croise le regard de Martin, je lui souris… les première notes raisonnent. Un long frisson me parcourt, je lève un instant les yeux au ciel en pensant très fort a Bonnie qui était là-haut et qui j'en étais certaine veillait sur nous… je me lance corps et âme dans la chanson…. "Turn around, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely…". Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser l'émotion me gagner, puis je les rouvre, braquant mon regard dans celui de Martin. Il est ému… plus les paroles défilent, et plus je le vois avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. Je suis certaine que comme moi à cet instant il revoit nos jeux dans le jardin, les courses dans les champs de blé et j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des délicieux cookies qu'elle nous préparait… en fredonnant cette chanson. Au pont musical, les larmes ruissellent sur son visage et moi je fais tout ce que je peux pour les retenir. J'attaque les derniers couplets, debout sur la scène, je mets tout ce que j'ai dans les paroles… en plus des souvenirs d'enfance, cette chanson me rappelait ce que je vivais depuis que Danny avait quitté ma vie… je me lance dans le dernier couplet… celui qui est criant de vérité à l'heure actuel. "Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm falling apart  
>There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart"… les dernières notes s'échappe, un dernier regard vers les cieux… une seule et unique larme s'échappe, c'est une larme remplie d'amour et de souvenir…pour elle. Des applaudissements timides raisonnent un instant. Je descends de la scène et je rejoins le petit groupe. Je suis accueilli par Martin qui me sert dans ses bras.<p>

Merci ma puce… tu sais ô combien cette chanson est importante…

Oui je sais… et à chaque fois que je la chante je pense a Bonnie, et à nous… je t'aime Mart'… je sais que je te le dis pas assez… mais j'ai vraiment la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme toi…

Je t'aime aussi… et même si on est loin l'un de l'autre il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi…

Je lui pose un bisou sur la joue, une dernière étreinte et on se rassoit. Le quart d'heure émotion était terminé, et c'est Greg qui le rompt en finesse comme d'hab'…

Hey vous connaissez l'histoire de schlac schlac la girafe ?

Non mais je crains le pire…

Oh de suite Nick… bon alors vous la connaissez ?

Il fait le tour de l'assistance, il me fixe, je suis déjà morte de rire…

Bon t'accouches ?

C'est physiquement impossible Sara…

Ahah…

Bon ok… en fait c'est une girafe, elle est tranquillement en train de manger ses feuilles toutes tendres en haut d'un arbre et malheureusement pour elle un hélicoptère passe et… schlac schlac la girafe.

J'éclate de rire, les trois autres sont muet devant le total manque de raffinement de la blague.

Tu me désespères Sanders… mais bon je dois me faire une raison t'es perdu à jamais…

C'était vraiment nul !

Là je suis d'accord avec eux tu fais pire que mini-Fitzy là !

Comment ça il fait pire ! ah non je tiens à mon titre de la pire blague ! Chauffe Marcel !

Nan mais arrêté elle est trop bien !

Oh toi quand tu dis c'est que tu vas faire pire…

Moi ? nnaaann…. Bon allez une petite pour la route.

Sachez que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de chose.

On sait Martin on sait…

Bon allez… est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait comment faire miauler un chien ?

Regard interrogateur à mes quatre compères, pas de réaction…

Bon je fais pas durer le suspense plus longtemps…

Tu devrais…

Je t'ai pas sonné Marty… donc c'est simple, vous prenez un chien, vous le mettez au congèle quelques jours, vous le ressortez et vous le passez à la scie électrique et là il fait Miaou Miaaaaoouuuu…

Greg est plié, Nick me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, Sara à une grimace de dégoût et Martin se cache la tête dans ses bras.

T'es immonde Heaven…

Oh mais elle est drôle nan ?

Ah mais carrément ! je la connaissais pas celle-là !

Ravie de t'en apprendre… et d'ailleurs pour continuer dans le même répertoire : tu sais comment faire aboyer un chat ?

Non…

Tu lui verses un baril d'essence dessus et après tu jettes une allumette enflammée et ça fait Wouaf !

Nouveaux éclats de rire de la part de Greg, regard scandalisé de Nick, Sara et Martin et moi je roule des biscottos fiers de ma connerie. Comparé à ce qui c'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt on était bien loin du quart d'heure d'émotion ! Les heures passent et nous nous séparons au petit matin, on discute jusqu'aux derniers instants, puis je remmène Martin jusqu'à son hôtel. Arrivés devant nous restons à discuter un peu :

Tu peux pas rester quelques jours ?

Hélas non… mais au moins je suis rassuré tu es en bonne compagnie ici.

C'est vrai… mais tu me manques tout de même hein !

Mais à moi aussi tu me manques ma mini-Fitzy !

Il me sert dans ses bras, j'avais toujours adoré ça… je me sentais protégée, intouchable.

T'es sûr que tu peux pas rester ?

Certain… je pense que Jack le verrait d'un œil mauvais…

Hum…

Mais promis dès que je peux je reviens ! et puis toi aussi tu pourrais venir, maman serait contente !

Pas papa… mais bon je verrais.

Prends soins de toi ma puce ok ?

Ok…

Une dernière étreinte et je le regarde rentrer. Il me manquait déjà mon frangin… Alors que je m'apprête à remonter en voiture, une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Je me retourne prête à attaquer.

Toujours sur la défensive à ce que je vois…

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Danny… je te croyais fatiguer…

Je l'étais pas…

Et bah pour une fois tu as eu le bon sens de ne pas t'incruster là où il ne fallait pas…

Tu m'en veux toujours hein ?

Nan tu crois ?

C'est dommage de laisser la colère effacer les moments qu'on a passé tous les deux…

Dommage ? Mais putain Danny, tu es incapable d'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu avec cette pétasse ! tu as ruiné trois ans d'une relation en une seule nuit ! tu as tout balayé comme ça du jour au lendemain et tu crois que je pourrais oublier ?

Il baisse les yeux, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a des remords… mais je sais pas quoi penser…

Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie… et tu vois si je suis pas venue à votre soirée c'est parce que je voulais te parler seul à seul… et je savais que tu allais ramener Martin alors je t'ai attendu….

C'est quoi le disque qu'il me sort là ?

Je voudrais m'excuser, je t'ai fait souffrir…

Ne pas se laisser avoir… pense à autre chose ne l'écoute pas…

Je sais que je pourrais pas revenir sur ce que j'ai fait et je pensais aussi pouvoir oublier après ton départ… mais en te revoyant là, aujourd'hui…

Il s'avance vers moi, je recul, je me retrouve dos à ma voiture, totalement à sa merci. Je sais que je suis foutue mais la rebelle qui sommeille en moi s'éveille.

Arrête ton cinoche Danny, le coup du pardon je m'en veux je le connais déjà !

Tu peux pas oublier trois ans d'une vie en quelques mois Heaven… rends toi à l'évidence, tu n'as pas oublié…

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, j'essaie de le repousser, mais quand ses mains se perdent sous mon t-shirt, même la rebelle se couche…

Je te hais Taylor…

Quatre mots pitoyables qui ne résistent pas à la vague d'envie qu'il fait naître sous ses doigts. Un regard et je le suis, je suis en perdition, mais je ne résiste pas à l'appel de son corps. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre est parsemé de baisés et de tentatives désespérées pour fuir, mais j'amorce à peine un départ qu'il sait me rendre accroc et je ne peux que quémander la suite… je suis droguée a ses lèvres, et comme une junkie, je reviens toujours vers mon fournisseur. Je ne veux pas et pourtant j'y cours, j'y vole… nous entrons dans sa chambre, il referme la porte : je suis totalement prise au piège. Doucement il me plaque en mur, ses mains se font de plus en plus gourmandes, caressant, frôlant ma peau. Mes vêtements tombent un à un sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours su me rendre dingue rien qu'à l'agilité de ses doigts. C'est au tour de sa cravate et de sa chemise de subir le même sort que mes affaires, et très vite nous retrouvons nus, là contre ce mur de chambre d'hôtel. D'un coup de rein puissant il entre en moi, je m'agrippe à lui, je perds tout contrôle… comme toujours. Je le laisse mener la danse, il ralentit, je le supplie de ne pas le faire mais il baisse la cadence encore et encore. J'en veux plus, j'en veux encore, je lui murmure des tas de choses incompréhensibles, je l'implore presque de reprendre… alors lentement il reprend ses coups de reins et moi je décolle immédiatement. Comment avais-je pu me passer de lui autant de temps ? Mes doigts parcourent son dos, j'embrasse et je mordille chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre, puis dans un dernier puissant coup de bassin, il m'envoi au septième ciel… quand je reprends pied je suis toute tremblante, il me porte jusqu'au lit, et m'allonge doucement. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et sur c'est sur cette vision que je sombre dans un doux sommeil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, je cherche la chaleur du corps de Danny à côté du mien, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, le lit est vide. Je me retourne et mes yeux tombent sur un rectangle blanc. Je saisie la feuille, seul quelques mots y sont inscrit : « cette nuit était une erreur… oublie moi. ». J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vole en éclat, il s'était joué de moi, ses excuses étaient bidons et moi j'étais tombée dans le panneau. Il avait juste voulu passer un peu de bon temps et c'est tout. Une larme s'écrase sur la feuille, puis une seconde… tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était des paroles en l'air… ses regrets c'était de la comédie, et moi je l'avais cru, je le pensais sincère… je récupère mes affaires et les passent en quatrième vitesse, je suis totalement anéantie. Je rentre chez moi à fond de train, puis je m'effondre dans mon lit, mon oreiller étouffe mes sanglots, et mes cris de douleur. Puis épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, je m'endors… la douleur mettrait longtemps à disparaître, une nouvelle fois.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Quatre homicides en quatre nuits avec le même mode opératoire, des jeunes femmes, toutes des jeunes mariées, battu à mort, étranglée puis maquillées. Les interrogatoires des maris ne mènent à rien. Elles n'ont aucune ressemblance physique, et pour le moment on n'a trouvé aucun point commun. Je suis crevé, les heures supplémentaires s'accumulent au compteur, je suis à bout de nerfs. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à priori. Heaven rentre comme un cyclone dans les vestiaires. Ca fait depuis quelques temps qu'elle est comme ça. La moindre remarque ou le moindre mot de travers et la faisait s'enflammer instantanément. Pour le moment je sais pas après qui elle en avait mais j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

Mais quel connard !

Heaven ?

Y en a qui devrait vraiment repasser leur permis !

Heaven ?

QUOI ?

Oulala ! Punaise elle est encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, et c'est peu dire… je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais je ne me risquerait pas à le lui demander. Je fais comme si elle ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus, lui balancer qu'elle pourrait éviter de beugler comme ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Je reprends donc comme si de rien était.

Ça va ?

Parfaitement ! ça se voit non !

Pas vraiment non…

Ah ah très drôle !

Même en tentant la carte de l'humour ça passe pas à priori… elle claque la porte de son casier qui sous la violence du choc se rouvre instantanément, second coup tout aussi violent, même chose.

Ah mais tu vas te fermer saloperie !

Troisième fois plus violente encore mais cette fois elle n'a pas le temps de mettre sa main pour la retenir et elle se la prend en plein dans la joue. Elle vacille et j'ai tout juste le temps de me lever pour la rattraper. C'est pas une jeune femme qui atterri dans mes bras c'est une boule de nerfs.

Hey…

Lâche-moi Greg !

Elle me repousse et file quelques mètres plus loin en me tournant le dos. Elle va mal je le sens, je le vois, alors je lâche pas le morceau. Je m'approche et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule, elle se dégage et se retourne toutes griffes dehors.

T'as pas saisi quoi dans « Lâche-moi Greg » ?

Sa joue vire lentement au rouge-bleu… Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça… elle accumule pleins de choses et elle est à deux doigts de craquer, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir…

J'ai compris Heaven… mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es si agressive en ce moment …

Je l'suis pas !

Juste un petit peu…

Mais de quoi je me mêle Sanders ? je t'en pose des questions moi ? Non ! Alors t'arrête de jouer au psy !

Je veux pas jouer au psy, je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Tu ne vas pas bien Heaven…

Ça va très bien !

Non…

Mais bordel t'es qui pour savoir comment je vais hein ? j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon qui me colle aux baskets toutes la sainte journée ! je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de mes problèmes personnels toute seule ! et tu vois dans problèmes personnels y a personnels ! Tu saisis ?

Je saisis aussi qu'il y a problème…

Tu me fais chier Sanders ! Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? tu vas retourner faire joujou avec ta belle mallette, tes p'tites éprouvettes et tes cotons tiges. Et surtout tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires ! j'ai pas besoin de toi ! ni de personne d'ailleurs !

Ces paroles me font autant d'effet que si elle m'avait giflé. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été à sa place, j'aurais lâché prise mais pas elle, je sais pas pourquoi mais je veux pas la voir dans cet état de détresse permanent. J'allais lui répliqué que tout le monde avait besoin de se confier, y compris elle, mais Nick rentre à cet instant. Il est figé sur place, faut dire on pourrait se méprendre sur la situation : Heaven, la joue qui vire au bleu indigo, campée sur une position défensive, et moi en face prêt à lui sauter dessus pour la secouer et lui faire comprendre malgré elle qu'elle ne peut pas rester dans cette situation.

C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Rien !

On a parlé en même temps… ça aurait pu nous faire sourire dans un tout autre contexte.

Vous vous foutez pas un peu de moi là ? et Heaven qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ?

Mais merde vos avez tous pris l'option emmerdeur à la fac ou quoi ?

Nick me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais pas moyen de lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans qu'elle nous tombe dessus.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

RIEN ! tout va bien au pays des bisounours ok ?

Nan mais arrête, vous êtes prêt à vous sauter dessus là…

Ecoute quand j'aurais besoin d'un médiateur je t'appellerais ok ? Mais pour le moment j'aimerais qu'on arrête de me demander toute les trente secondes si je vais bien… Alors pour la dernière fois CA VA ! faut que je fasse quoi pour que tout le monde le comprenne ? une annonce dans la revue médico-légale ?

On n'a rien rétorqué, elle est passé entre nous deux en nous bousculant et elle a claqué la porte. Nick émet un petit sifflement…

Et bé… je peux te demander ce qui se passe ou toi aussi tu vas m'incendier ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir figure toi… tu sais comme moi qu'elle est sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps…

Ça oui je le sais.

J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle a rien lâché.

Et l'hématome sur sa joue ?

La porte de son casier s'est rouverte quand elle là claquée…

Outch…

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Heaven.

On n'a du boulot, deux corps, deux jeunes mariées. Nick, Brass t'attends, Greg avec moi.

Nick passe devant moi, et je mets un quart de seconde de trop à réagir…

Faut que t'envoies un fax ?

Nan…

Je récupère mes affaires et je la suis dans le couloir. Pas un mot, pas un sourire, elle est froide et distante. Quand on arrive sur la scène de crime elle ne m'a pas décroché une parole. Je cache mon inquiétude pour elle, sinon je sens que je vais encore me prendre une douche d'amabilité comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je me reconcentre sur mon boulot, prise d'empreintes, collecte de fibre en tous genres. Mais là il y a un truc de plus, des micro-tâches de sang macule le voile de la jeune femme. Une fois les indices prélevés je rejoins Heaven qui interroge un jeune homme. Quand j'arrive vers elle, elle me le présente.

Brad Cooper, le mari de la victime. Contrairement aux maris des autres victimes, il était dans la chambre quand elle a été enlevée.

Vous n'avez rien vu, ni entendu ?

Non… je comprends pas, d'habitude je me réveille pour un rien et là… non.

Il se pourrait qu'on vous ait drogué. Vous avez bu ou manger quelque chose avant de vous coucher ?

Euh… oui…je suis descendu au bar de l'hôtel prendre un whisky.

Ah oui ? à peine marié vous laissez déjà votre jeune épouse seule…

Heaven…

Nan mais vous insinué quoi là hein ?

Rien du tout…

Vous vous prenez pour qui hein ? Ma femme est morte et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que je la délaisse ?

Calmez-vous monsieur…

C'est pas vrai peut être ?

Heaven arrête !

Mais quoi ? s'adresse, il est de mèche avec le tueur… un regret post-mariage peut être ?

Elle fixe le mari droit dans les yeux, il perd totalement son sang-froid.

Espèce de salope ! t'es pas mariée toi hein ? tu sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ! oh non tu ne sais pas… d'ailleurs quel homme voudrait d'une sans cœur comme ça ?

Elle pâlit, sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Elle nous tourne le dos et regagne la voiture à grand pas. Tout est calme, plus personne ne parle, tout le monde se contente de la fixer quand elle passe à proximité. Elle a totalement pété un boulon. Je calme les choses et je reprends avec le mari de la victime. Il accepte qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang pour voir si oui ou non il avait été drogué. Le corps de la mariée est rapatrié au labo, et je rejoins Heaven à la voiture. Assise sur le siège passager, elle fixe l'horizon. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je soupire et je prends le volant. Pas un regard, pas un mot, même chose qu'à l'aller, le sentiment de malaise en plus. Quand on arrive au labo, l'info qu'elle a pété une durite a déjà fait le tour, elle se fait accueillir par un Brass en pétard qui lui ordonne de la suivre dans son bureau. Je les regarde s'éloigner, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est ailleurs et qu'elle ne se rend même plus compte de ce qu'elle fait. Je remets les échantillons de sang trouvés à Hodges en lui signalant que c'est urgent. Mais forcément lui faut qu'il rajoute son grain de sel, ce n'était pas un secret, il détestait Heaven et c'était réciproque, alors forcément la voir dans un état pareille et en plus se faire remonter les bretelles par Brass, lui il jubilait.

Tin moi je serais à la place du capitaine, je la foutrais dehors illico presto… enfin avant j'irais voir Ecklie histoire qu'elle comprenne…

La ferme Hodges et contente toi de faire ton boulot.

Ouh bah dit donc c'est que t'es à cran quand on parle d'elle… tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle chérie ? Mon pauv' vieux tu choisis pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Entre une strip-teaseuse meurtrière et une hystérique névrosée…

Heureusement que Nick rentre à ce moment là parce que sinon je l'aurais réduit en bouillie ce clown.

Ah Greg je te cherchais… tu as trouvé quelque chose toi sur ta victime ?

Des microgouttes de sang, j'attends les résultats. Et toi ?

Rien… j'espère que ça nous mènera à quelque chose ce sang.

J'espère aussi… et sinon le mari de la victime était à côté d'elle quand elle s'est faite enlevée, on lui a fait une prise de sang pour savoir s'il a été drogué ou pas.

Ok… Hodges tu traite ça en priorité.

Bien Nick…

Ah mais quel lèche botte. Je sors à la suite de mon boss non sans fusiller le laborantin du regard. Nous rejoignions la salle de repos. Un café, le canapé… y a plus que ça à faire en attendant les résultats.

Il s'est passé quoi encore avec Heaven ?

Elle a… accusé le mari de la victime de négligence en gros…

Oh…

Ouais comme tu dis et lui ne s'est pas laissé faire tu penses bien.

Le silence s'installe, je me perds dans mes pensées. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui m'en arrache. Hodges a terminé les analyses. Avec Nick on se précipite jusqu'au labo.

Alors ?

Alors votre gars a été drogué, j'ai trouvé des traces de LSD dans son sang.

Ok… et les l'échantillon trouvé sur la robe ?

ADN masculin, et référencé dans le CODIS. Votre homme s'appelle Cody Raven, arrêté en 2004 lors d'une manifestation écologiste. Il bosse à chez un photographe sur le strip.

Quand il dit ça, ça fait tout de suite tilt dans la tête de Nick et dans la mienne. On échange un regard et on se précipite tous les deux vers la salle des archives. On ressorts les cartons des affaire et là… on y découvre les albums photos, dessus un nom : Julian's photographe.

Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?

On s'est focalisé sur les robes, les bijouteries tout ça mais on n'a pas pensé au photographe… mais maintenant on va le choper.

On passe au bureau de Brass, un coup de fil au juge et on récupère une commission rogatoire pour le studio et son appartement. J'ai pour mission de me rendre chez lui, avec Heaven. Elle a le visage fermé, je suppose qu'avec Jim ça n'a pas été de toute tendresse. Elle prend le volant et on fonce vers chez le suspect, une fois arrivé à son immeuble elle prend les devants.

Je te couvre.

J'ouvre la porte, elle se faufile à l'intérieur arme au poing. Je détestais attendre comme ça, j'avais toujours un mauvais pressentiment, quel que soit le flic qui me couvrait. Elle revient au bout de cinq minutes.

Vide…

On entre, je commence un peu à fouiller. Je trouve des photos de chaque couple, le visage de la mariée barré d'une croix rouge faite au marqueur. Alors que j'allais faire part de ma découverte, une clé tourne dans la serrure, un homme entre, une femme à demi-inconsciente chargée sur son épaule. Heaven sort du salon dans lequel elle était en train de fouiller, elle dégaine son arme, mais l'autre balance son fardeau sur elle. Elle l'allonge à terre.

Occupe-toi d'elle !

Je prends le pouls de la victime, il y en a un, faible mais bel et bien là. Un coup de fil pour une ambulance, un autre a Nick et dans les cinq minutes c'est le rush. Je laisse la jeune femme aux bons soins des médecins, et avec Nick on cherche Heaven. A un croisement on se sépare, lui à droite moi à gauche. Je cours comme un dingue, une angoisse sourde s'éveille en moi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Nouveau croisement, j'hésite une fraction de seconde… droite ? Gauche ? Gauche ? Droite ? Un coup de feu retentit… à droite. Je fonce, dérapage tout juste contrôlé et je me retrouve dans une ruelle. Deux corps à terre, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me précipite vers elle.

Heaven !

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Menottes le… faut pas qu'il se barre cet enfoiré…

Il est pas en état je crois…

En effet, autour du gars, une mare de sang grandit de seconde en seconde, je vérifie son pouls par acquis de conscience. Rien. Je retourne auprès d'Heaven, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque la tache brune grandissante sur son jean's.

T'es blessée ?

Rien de grave…

Je jette un coup d'œil à sa cuisse, un couteau y est enfoncé jusqu'au manche.

Rien de grave hein… ne bouge pas !

Elle était déjà prête à se relever… mais elle est pas possible. Je la force à rester allongée. Je préviens Nick, qui amène dans son sillage un des médecins qui était avec la victime. Je le laisse s'occuper d'elle, Brass nous rejoint.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Je lui raconte vite fait, et je le vois s'énerver… elle aurait dû attendre les renforts au lieu de se précipiter à sa poursuite. Le temps qu'on discute, une autre ambulance était arrivée, elle est mise sur une civière et emmenée dans le véhicule. Brass ne lui fait pas de cadeau, il se précipite vers elle et l'incendie littéralement.

Y a fallu que tu joues une nouvelle fois les justicières ! ça t'a pas servi de leçon la première fois ? Ras le bol de tes coups de sang et de ton individualisme ! t'es suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Quoi ? je suis suspendue pour avoir fait mon boulot ?

Même blessée elle arrive encore a gueuler comme pas possible… et faut dire que ça résonne bien entre les murs de briques de cette petite ruelle.

C'est pas faire ton boulot que de risquer ta vie pour rien !

Pour rien ? mais ce gars a tué cinq femmes, et il en aurait tué une sixième si nous n'étions pas intervenus !

On l'aurait eu d'une manière ou d'une autre ! ce n'était pas à toi de te jeter dans la gueule du loup en jouant les wonder-woman !

Ah oui et c'était le boulot de qui alors ? Le temps que tout le monde arrive il aurait pu se barrer n' importe où et nous filer entre les pattes !

Peut-être mais on aurait eu une chance de l'avoir vivant ! maintenant on fait quoi avec un cadavre ?

Au moins il fera plus ses saloperies !

Je vois que c'est même pas la peine de parler avec toi tu es totalement bornée. Ca n'empêche pas ta suspension en tout cas !

Le capitaine s'est détourné d'elle et a filé vers sa voiture. Nick me jette un coup d'œil.

T'en penses quoi toi ?

De quoi ?

Tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès de risquer sa vie ?

Je sais pas… je pense pas… mais…

Mais quoi ?

J'ai quand même l'impression qu'elle agit par pulsion… et ça aurait pu tourner très mal là… et ça elle le faisait pas avant... Je veux dire, elle y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Là, elle a pas hésité un instant.

Ouais… et puis j'ai rien dit à Brass parce que je voulais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais si elle nous avait appelés durant sa course poursuite on serait arrivé dans la ruelle derrière et on l'aurait coincé… et y aurait eu aucun blessé. J'ai l'impression, qu'elle cherche à s'attirer des ennuis… je sais pas pourquoi mais elle le fait…

Oui… et le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi…

C'est un problème oui… mais je pense avoir la solution…

Il est resté silencieux un moment, puis il m'a énoncé son plan. J'espérais sincèrement que ça allait fonctionner… sinon la prochaine fois ça pourrait être pire.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Quarante-huit heures que je suis à l'hosto et j'ai déjà envie de me barrer. Ajouter à cela ma haine contre Brass, et vous aviez le cocktail parfait pour faire une Heaven explosive prête à tout péter… la douleur me vrille la cuisse, je sers les dents. Il fallait que je me détende… ils en ont de bonnes ces médecins… et l'autre qui m'avait dit quoi ? Ah oui « vous avez de la chance, la lame n'a fait que frôler l'artère fémorale ». S'il savait combien je m'en foutais d'avoir eu de la chance… j'aurais pu tout aussi bien y rester, j'aurais manqué à personne. De toute façon ce gars avait raison, qui voudrait de moi… une nana impulsive, toujours sur la défensive, incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Ma vie était un fiasco, je perdais tout, tour à tour… j'avais d'abord perdu Danny… et puis là j'étais suspendue, peut-être à deux doigts du renvoi ferme et définitif. J'avais déconné une fois de plus… mais après tout je ne pouvais que m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. En fait si j'arrête de me mentir, cette enquête a été un crève-cœur pour moi… si on enlève le côté morbide la chose, tous ces couples étaient heureux avant ce drame. Ils étaient mariés eux… la réponse à la question « Pourquoi je m'en étais pris au mari de la victime ? » est simple : j'étais jalouse… ils avaient eu le droit au bonheur de se marier, de se passer mutuellement la bague au doigt… une petite voix me murmure que ce soit tant mieux que ces filles se soit faite zigouiller… Je la fais taire cette voix… ce n'est pas moi… j'ai jamais souhaité le mal, même pas à ma pire ennemie. Mes propres pensées me révulses… j'ai pas le droit de dire ça, ni même de le penser. Je sers les dents, je m'empêche de craquer. Je sais que j'ai changé, que je suis plus agressive et plus asociale que jamais. Et ça depuis qu'il y avait eu cette nuit avec Danny. J'avais fait des débris de mon cœur, une carapace anti-sentiment, et j'avais fait de ma colère et de mon agressivité un bouclier plus solide encore que cette carapace et tout le monde en faisait les frais, que ce soit Nick, Greg, Sara ou même Ray. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, je n'étais plus moi-même, et je ne savais comment le redevenir. Deux coups frappés à la porte me sortent de ma léthargie.

Entrez…

Je m'attendais à voir débarquer les CSI de nuit, comme ils le faisaient depuis que j'étais ici, mais non, ce ne sont pas eux. Non la personne qui fait quelques pas dans ma chambre n'est autre que mon frère.

Martin ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il parcourt les derniers mètres qui le séparent de mon lit et il me prend dans ses bras.

Oh ma puce si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur… Nick m'a prévenu de ce qui t'es arrivé…

Mais de quoi il se mêle ? C'est rien je t'assure…

Carapace renfilée, bouclier actif… même avec mon frère.

Bien sûr que si c'est quelque chose Heaven ! tu aurais pu y rester ! Ecoute je vais pas te mentir… je suis arrivé hier soir tard, et j'ai discuté avec Greg et Nick. Ils m'ont dit que ces derniers temps tu avais changé, Tu es agressive et constamment sur la défensive.

Mais je les aie pas sonné eux ! qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été baver !

Ils s'inquiètent pour toi… et je vois que c'est légitime. Ils m'ont dit aussi pour ce qui s'est passé dans cette ferme il y a quelques mois, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour ces menaces ?

Je soupire. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ni d'autres choses.

J'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tu sais comme moi que le métier de flic est risqué.

Il est risqué oui, mais il n'est pas écrit dans ton contrat que tu dois risquer ta vie sur un coup de tête…

J'ai pas risqué ma vie sur un coup de tête ! mais merde t'as parlé avec tout le monde au labo ou quoi ?

Non, pourquoi j'aurais dû ? qu'est-ce que tu me cache encore ?

Je te cache rien ! pis même si je le faisais t'aurais qu'à faire 3615 la vie d'Heaven pour le savoir !

Ecoute, je te connais par cœur, et je vois bien que tu vas mal, que tu sois agressive avec ceux qui s'approche un peu trop de tes petits secrets, à la limite je peux comprendre, mais pas avec moi… on s'est toujours tout dit.

Il avait raison, nous nous étions toujours tout dit… mais là j'y arrive pas, lui dire ce qui c'était passé avec Danny serait comme le revivre une seconde fois… et c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

J'ai rien à dire de plus…

C'est à son tour de soupirer en se passant une main sur son visage lasse.

Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi… Pourquoi tu caches tes sentiments Heaven ? Pourquoi tu joues les gros bras comme ça ?

Parce qu'être faible fait souffrir.

Les mots ont franchis mes lèvres avant que je ne réussisse à les cadenasser.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Dis le moi… s'il te plaît… je le vois bien que tu fais tout pour ne pas craquer, pour rien me dire… mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton frère. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu rejettes tout et tout le monde ? J'ai l'impression de revoir la Heaven cassante d'il y a quelques mois… après ta rupture avec Danny.

Je reste muette et je baisse la tête. Délicatement mais fermement, il me force à le regarder. D'un seul regard il me fait craquer, une larme coule le long de ma joue, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que ma vue se trouble et que les perles salées cascadent sur mon visage. Martin me sert contre son cœur, et je craque totalement.

Oh ma puce, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je prends une longue inspiration, je ne peux plus lui cacher… je me calme doucement dans la chaleur de ses bras. Et je lui raconte tout, la discussion, le fait que j'avais passé la nuit avec lui, et le mot trouvé au petit matin.

Je vais lui casser la gueule à cet enfoiré !

Non Martin ! ne fais rien je t'en supplie ne fait rien…

Mais il a profité de toi ! il t'a prise pour une moins que rien !

Laisse tomber… ça vaut pas la peine que tu te fasses virer parce que je suis trop bête et que je n'ai pas compris qu'il jouait avec moi… ça m'apprendra à faire trop confiance.

Martin fait à présent les cent pas dans la chambre, il est en rogne, il est déçu aussi. Je sais que Danny et lui sont très liés…

Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça ! c'est dégueulasse…

Ça l'est… mais j'aurais dû me méfier…

Non, tu le pensais sincère et tout le monde l'aurait cru. Mais il a changé et pas en bien… depuis qu'il est avec Delgado de toute façon c'est plus le même.

Il se rassoit près de moi.

C'est un beau salop, et je sais qu'il t'a trahit… mais il y a des gens en qui tu peux avoir entièrement confiance… Greg, Nick et Sara par exemple.

J'ai pas été cool avec eux…

Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà oublié… ils t'apprécient vraiment tu sais ? C'est pas tout le monde qui aurait fait tout pour que tu te sentes mieux. Et tu vois heureusement que Nick m'a appelé…

Ouais…

Ça va mieux ?

Hum hum…

Tu devrais te reposer maintenant… je vais rester près de toi ok ?

Ok…

Il retape mes oreillers et je me réinstalle confortablement. Il rapproche le fauteuil de mon lit, et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je commence lentement à sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors que je suis en train de basculer dans l'inconscience, je l'entends me murmurer :

Dors p'tite sœur, je veille sur toi.

Quand je me réveille, des chuchotements, se font entendre.

Mais chut tais toi tu vas les réveiller !

Mais c'est toi qui va les réveiller, même pas fichu de regarder ou tu mets les pieds !

Hey ça suffit les gosses là !

Je me retiens de sourire… ces voix je les aie reconnue : La première, la voix de Nick, la seconde, celle de Greg et la troisième, celle de Sara. J'ouvre à demi les yeux, et je les vois en train de faire tout leur possible pour s'installer sans bruit.

Pas besoin de jouer les apprentis cambrioleurs, je sais que vous êtes là…

Ah bah bien jouer Greg hein…

Hey mais j'ai rien fait ! c'est toi qui as fait un boucan d'enfer !

Vous chamailler pas les gosses… j'étais réveillée avant…

A côté de moi Martin s'étire et baille longuement.

C'est quoi ce boxon là ?

Ah tu vois tu l'as réveillé lui !

Mais…

Hey les deux pies vous avez pas fini de jacasser là ?

Sara et Marty sont tous les deux morts de rire en voyant la tête scandalisée de Nick et Greg.

Je rêve pas ont vient de se faire traiter de pies…

Aucun d'entre vous n'a rêvé les gars…. C'est bel et bien ce que j'ai dit.

Greg ? on lui fait quoi ?

Hum j'ai une p'tite idée…

Ils s'échangent un regard et se précipitent sur moi pour me chatouiller.

Ah non pas ça ! arrêté les gars c'est pas du jeu ! Martiiinnn !

Débrouille toi mini-Fitzy… tu l'as cherché !

Maiissss ! On ne s'en prend pas aux malades !

T'es pas malade de la connerie par contre hein !

Pffffff ! mais lâchez-moi ou je mords !

Faites gaffe elle en est capable… quand on était gosse elle m'a mordue jusqu'au sang parce que je l'embêtais…

Et en plus c'est une cannibale…

T'es fous je mange pas du Stokes moi j'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonnée… et encore moins du Sanders… j'ai pas envie de devenir folle !

Pas de danger tu l'es déjà…

Merci de ton soutient Sara je note…

Ah mais de rien !

Bon moi je vais me chercher un café… qui en veux !

Quatre « moi ! » ont raisonnés dans la chambre, Martin c'est éclipsé me laissant seul avec les trois CSI.

Tant qu'on est tous les quatre… je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement ces derniers temps. Je sais que j'ai pas été cool avec vous, et j'avais pas à vous faire payer ma mauvaise humeur…

Ah mais laisse tomber… ça nous arrive à tous d'avoir des moments comme ça…

C'est pas une raison Nick…

Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on va tous oublier ça ok ? il s'est rien passé… Nick ? Sara ?

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je vois pas moi…

Je leur souris, tout redevenait comme avant…enfin presque…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

La mission de la matinée pour moi qui suis en repos : apprendre à Heaven sa réintégration au LVPD. En trois semaines on l'avait peu vue. Les enquêtes se succédaient à un rythme infernal, les heures de sommeil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main… bref on n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire des sorties ni même de passer la voir. Nick l'avait vu en coup de vent entre deux enquêtes, d'après lui elle allait mieux, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et le goût à faire des plaisanteries douteuses selon lui, extra selon moi. Je dois dire que le coup des cafards en plastiques dans la salade en ayant préalablement mis un vivarium vide ressemblant grandement à celui de John, Paul, George et Ringo, avait fait son petit effet. Ça avait rendu Nick fou lorsqu'il avait cru retrouver ses précieuses bestioles dans son déjeuner. Avec Sara on a cru que notre pauvre patron allait avoir une attaque. D'ailleurs elle avait fait des photos car elle était dans la combine et lui avait envoyé. Heaven en avait fait un tirage et les avait collées un peu partout dans le labo… terrible. Je me marre tout seul en arrivant devant son immeuble, même absente elle arrivait à faire des trucs que moi-même je n'avais jamais fait… d'ailleurs ces petites blagues allaient rester longtemps dans les mémoires de tout le personnel du LVPD. La porte du hall est déjà ouverte, pas besoin de sonner, comme la dernière fois ou je suis venu avec Nick. Mais la y a pas de stress, pas de peur. Cabine d'ascenseur ouverte, je rentre, appuie sur le bouton du cinquième étage et j'attends… Premier, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième… terminus tout le monde descend. Porte du centre, étiquette au nom de Fitzgerald collée à la porte, je sonne. Quelques secondes passes, puis la porte s'ouvre. Je reste un instant muet, elle est là devant moi, un vieux jean's déchiré aux genoux, un débardeur noir à fine bretelle… et un bébé dans les bras. Je peux pas dire pourquoi mais à cet instant je la trouve sublime….

Hey Greggo !

Salut…

Bah entre fait pas ton timide !

Moi timide pas du tout… juste en train de me demander ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Vite trouver un sujet de discussion…

Il est mignon ce bébé…

Oui hein… c'est le p'tit de ma voisine… sa baby-sitter lui a fait faux bond alors je la dépanne. De toute façon j'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment… Café ?

Euh… oui merci.

Tu peux me le garder le temps que j'aille à la cuisine ?

Elle attend pas ma réponse et me colle le bébé dans les bras. Quand ses mains frôle les miennes, y a comme un truc qui se passe… la non plus je sais pas encore quoi… mais c'est bizarre… plus comme avant quoi. Elle file ensuite d'un pas léger jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, je souffle lentement, et je croise le regard du poupon.

Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mon gars… je me demande si je n'ai pas définitivement perdu la raison…

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, le petit se met à gazouiller et à sourire. J'ai pas le temps de prolonger ma discussion avec mon nouveau pote qu'Heaven revient avec une tasse dans une main et un biberon dans l'autre.

Et voilà… aller vient mon p'tit cœur…

Hein ? Ah pas moi… le p'tit. Punaise mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive enfin ? va falloir te calmer mon pote… t'es en train plonger dans un truc pas net là…

Et sinon t'es venu pour quoi au juste ?

Ah oui c'est vrai à la base j'étais venu pour un truc précis…

Bah en fait j'espère que tu n'as pas pris trop gout à tes vacances forcées pare que…

Je sors sa plaque de ma veste et la pose sur la table basse.

T'es réintégrée !

Sérieux ?

Plus que sérieux… Brass a revu ses positions, et je dois dire on a un peu tous fait pression sur lui.

Ah mais vous êtes trop choux vous tous là !

On t'as déjà dit hein, on est comme une famille, et sans toi c'est pas pareil…

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis-moi…. Oulala hey Greggo calmos là !

… et puis bon tu vas pouvoir nous faire tes petites blagues en live maintenant ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… je m'incline devant ta supériorité… le coup des cafards en plastique et des photos c'était… mais extra quoi !

Ouais ouais ouais… incline toi devant moi Sanders t'as que ça à faire, je suis la reine des calembours en tout genre ! Mais bon je dois dire t'es pas mal dans le genre aussi…

Merci c'est un sacré compliment venant de ta part !

Eclats de rire, petite tape dans le dos… rien à signaler. La vague de sensation étrange est partie comme elle est venu… tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était carrément bizarre… Je finis mon café en parlant de tout et de rien avec elle, enfin on parle surtout boulot. Elle s'éclipse cinq minutes pour aller coucher le petit et elle revient s'assoir en tailleur dans le fauteuil… Pas de soucis, aucun malaise à l'horizon, on reprend ou on en était. Au bout de deux bonnes heures je lève le camp. Elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Au fait tu m'as pas dit mais je reprends quand ?

Demain… ah et j'allais oublier, une nouvelle hautement importante pour toi… Ecklie s'en va.

Nan ? mais attends c'est Noël avant l'heure, là ! et t'allais oublier de me dire ça ?

Excuse-moi, mes pensées ne sont pas dirigées h-24 sur lui…

Euh en même temps ça serait le cas je me poserais des questions…

Moi aussi… bon bref dans deux semaines il quitte le labo et Vegas je crois…enfin à ce qui se dit.

Comment a ce qui se dit ? c'est officiel ou pas ?

Officiel qu'il parte du labo oui… de Vegas je sais pas.

Ah mais je m'en fous moi ! du moment que je le croise plus c'est extra ! mais dit il veut pas emmener l'équipe de jour avec lui non ?

Ah c'est pas au programme.

Dommage… mais bon qu'il s'en aille, c'est un petit pas pour le labo et un grand pas pour moi !

M'en doutais que ça allait te faire plaisir.

Ouais y a pas à dire… ah oui pis à la limite s'il pouvait emmener Hodges aussi…

Hélas pour toi, c'est comme l'équipe de jour… il reste.

Bon bah je me contenterais de ça.

C'est déjà pas mal !

J'avoue…

Bon allez j'y vais moi… je te dis à demain alors ?

Ouais a demain ! ça me fait plaisir de dire ça tient !

A moi aussi…

Elle me décoche un clin d'œil et un sourire qui me chamboule encore une fois. Ça devient inquiétant là…. Elle referme la porte et je file jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois que la cabine à refermer ses portes, j'appuis mon front contre la paroi métallique. Je commençais à comprendre… les sensations de chaud, l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre… je connaissais déjà… et il n'était pas question que je laisse ça prendre le dessus. Je me l'interdit… ça serait trop compliqué… et puis je ne me sentais pas près.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 :

Retour au boulot ! j'ai déjà récupérer ma plaque, me reste plus qu'à récupérer mon Glock et ça, c'est Brass qui s'en charge… avec le sermon qui va avec.

J'espère que ça t'auras servi de leçon…

Ouais…

Sûr ?

Oui mon capitaine !

Alors fini de jouer les wonder-woman ?

Ouaip… mais en fait je préfère catwoman… j'ai ce côté félin qui sort les griffes tu trouves pas ?

C'est surtout ta connerie qui sort…

Oh à peine…

Oui c'est ça à peine… tes incursions au labo ne sont pas restée vaine en tout cas…

En effet… d'ailleurs je vois que tu as gardé le portait de Nick que j'avais scotché sur ta porte…

En effet, derrière le capitaine, la photo était posée sur son étagère.

Oui je trouve qu'il a une bonne bouille là-dessus…

Marrant mais on dirait toi quand tu t'énerves… t'es pas de sa famille par hasard ?

Non, non je n'irais pas voir Stokes avec un masque de Dark Vador sur la tête en lui disant « Nick je suis ton père » si c'est ça que tu insinue…

Je n'insinue rien… je constate…

Oui c'est ça… allez files je crois que y en a qui t'attende là-bas !

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et j'aperçois Sara et Greg qui me font de grands signes de venir.

Ah la célébrité… faut assumer !

Brass lève les yeux au ciel, et je quitte le bureau en cachant un fou rire. Je rejoins les deux CSI en quelques pas.

Ah enfin te revoilà ! ça fait plaisir !

Merci…

Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Sara !

Ah tiens Sir Stokes se manifeste…

Mais si je suis sûr que t'es super heureux de mon retour !

Devine !

Ça te va pas de faire le méchant Nicky c'est pas dans ta nature…

Appelle-moi encore Nicky et tu vas voir !

Moooaahhh allez fait pas la gueule elle sont pas morte tes blattes !

C'est pas des blattes c'est des cafards !

Bon allez tu pourras te venger si tu veux c'est pas un problème…

Je m'abaisse pas à ton niveau Fitzy….

Fitzy c'est mon frère… moi c'est mini-Fitzy mon p'tit Nicky !

Comme tu veux… bon allé on enterre la hache de guerre ?

Y a jamais eu de guerre en ce qui me concerne mais si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Il me tend la main, je lui serre et là… il me bloque contre lui et me frotte la tête avec son poing… la punition suprême.

Ahhhhhhhh arrête ! j'ai horreur de ça !

Je sais ! Faudra que je remercie Martin de m'avoir filé ce tuyau…

Je me dégage de son emprise, les cheveux complètement en pétard.

Comment ça Martin t'a filé l'info ? Ah le traitre à son nom ! je vais le tuer ! et qui t'a permis de te renseigner auprès de lui comme ça hein ?

Bah moi…

Grrrrr !

Oula c'est qu'elle va morde la bestiole là !

Vas-y Greggo rajoutes en une couche… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… et quelque chose me dit que tu vas pas tarder à bouffer des surgelés !

Sara et Nick sont morts de rire, avec Greg on s'affronte du regard, genre duel de cow-boy en pleine ville du far West.

Marrant a vous voir on dirait presque la relation amitié-haine que développe Blondin et Sentenza dans le bon, la brute et le truand…

Ouais et toi tu aurais le rôle de Tuco…

Quand Greg sort ça moi je peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Très malin Sanders… vraiment !

Brass arrive à ce moment dans la salle de repos.

Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! mais la récré est terminée… Heaven, Greg vous avez un homicide sur les bras…

Les affaires reprennent ! Nous passons devant le capitaine et je saisis la feuille avec l'adresse. Un coup d'œil rapide : les abattoirs… hum sympa ! Direction la voiture, et hop en route… avec Manson à fond et les lunettes de soleil noir sur le nez, oui oui même en pleine nuit… ça fait un peu Men in Black. Nous ? Nous prendre pour des stars ? Bon ok un peu… mais c'est marrant de voir la tronche des gens quand on grille tous les feux rouges, à fond de train et sirène hurlante. Bon ok le gars il est mort, ça presse pas à la seconde mais en fait ça me fait penser aux séries policières et depuis toute gamine j'adorais ça. Pis bon avec Greg je peux m'autoriser cette fantaisie, on est dans les mêmes trips de toute façon. Bref en dix minutes on est sur place, Mitch et les collègues ont déjà délimités la scène de crime qui est… dans la chambre froide.

Ah mais non abusé on nous a pas prévenus que c'était dans le frigo ! on va se les geler nous !

Ah oui j'ai oublié de la mentionner à Brass…

C'est très malin ça ! pffff… vous avez sécurisé le périmètre ?

Oui…

C'est sûr ou vous avez oublié ?

Nan c'est sur… et là-bas y a les trois ouvriers qui sont de service ce soir, et puis le contremaître aussi.

Vous les avez interrogés ?

Non on vous laisse faire…

Je remercie le flic et je file vers Greg.

Bon tu attends le légiste, moi je vais commencer à interroger les quatre clowns. Je te rejoins après.

Pas de problème.

Je m'éloigne et rejoins les quatre hommes. Deux des ouvriers et le contremaître n'ont rien vu, par contre le dernier il me fait un tiquer… il est nerveux. Quand je lui fais remarquer il me dit simplement que c'est parce que je suis flic, et que les flics ça l'a toujours rendu nerveux. J'aime pas beaucoup son attitude mais pour le moment on a rien de spécial qui pourrait faire de lui un suspect… ne mêlons pas vitesse et précipitation, c'est pas le moment de faire une bourde alors que je reviens tout juste de suspension. Je les laisse reprendre leur boulot dans l'abattoir à côté et je reviens vers Greggo qui est en compagnie de Robbins.

Alors ?

Impossible de savoir quand il est mort, avec ce froid… pour ce qui l'a tué, je vais devoir faire un examen plus approfondi, en attendant il est à vous, je dois rejoindre Nick, Sara et Ray sur un triple homicide dans un quartier chic. Le maire et le shérif veulent la priorité sur cette affaire…Et bien sûr David qui est malade, il a bien choisit son jour…

Bon courage doc…

A vous aussi les jeunes, dès que je peux je reviens le chercher.

Il prend le chemin de la sortie et les voitures des collègues commencent à se disperser toute sirène hurlante.

La nuit va être longue je crois…

Ouais… en général quand ça commence comme ça c'est pas bon signe.

On échange un regard blasé et on se dirige vers la chambre froide. A peine rentrée j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps proteste du changement de température. Je laisse Greg s'occuper des indices et moi je fais le tour pour voir si y a pas une surprise party qui se prépare au fond… pas que j'ai pas confiance en mes collègues, mais j'ai appris à me méfier. Je slalom entre les carcasses de cochon et de bœuf… rien à signaler. Sauf que je sursaute quand j'entends la porte du frigo géant se refermer.

Greg ?

Pas de réponse…

Sérieux si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle !

Je retourne sur mes pas, et je le vois près de la porte fermée…

C'est quoi se bordel ?

Je sais pas quelqu'un à fermer ! et on peut pas ouvrir de l'intérieur…

De l'autre côté une voix s'élève.

Bande de sales flics vous allez crever là ! ahaha !

C'est qui ce barjot ?

Et merde je savais bien que j'aurais dû me méfier de ce Rodriguez !

Qui ?

Un des ouvrier… il était pas net, je l'ai bien senti mais je voulais pas l'accuser à tort… ah mais quelle andouille !

Avec Greg on fait le tour voir s'il n'y a pas d'issu de secours, mais bien sur ça aurait été trop beau… et en attendant moi je me les cailles sec…

C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ?

Nan c'est pas une hallucination… regarde…

Il me désigne le thermomètre et la température chute de plus en plus sous nos yeux. Manquait plus que ça… je commence à faire les cent pas pour essayer de me réchauffer, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de claquer des dents.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que ça doit pas être facile d'être un cornet de glace…

Heaven… une glace n'est pas vivante… elle sent rien quand elle est congelée elle…

Ouais bah elle a de la chance… en tout cas j'espère que Robbins va pas être trop long sinon il va nous récupérer à l'état de mister freeze… Mais en tout cas je t'avais bien dit que tu boufferais du surgelé !

Sûr que le contexte est risible… mais viens faut pas rester statique et ça devrait aller… sauf si le doc n'arrive que demain matin…

Tu sais que tu me rassures pas là…

On reprend chacun notre petite marche pour se réchauffer, mais plus ça vient et plus je me sens faible et somnolente. On discute de tout et de rien pour essayer de se maintenir éveillés, mais quand il commence a plus rien comprendre de ce que je dis à cause de mes claquement de dents intempestifs, il vient se coller à moi et me frictionne le dos.

Tu peux me dire comment font les esquimaux pour vivre sur la banquise ?

Je sais pas mais ils ont un avantage considérable, ils ne sont pas en chemisier et en jean's mais en blouson et pantalon fourrés.

Il n'a pas tort… on est tous les deux épuisés, même plus la force de tenir debout. On s'assoit par terre, dos contre une étagère.

Faut pas s'endormir hein…

Hum hum…

Facile à dire, mais moi plus ça vient et moins j'arrive à lutter. Je me roule en boule contre son torse, il passe ses bras autour de moi… c'est peut être con à dire mais, si je devais mourir comme ça, ça ne me déplairais pas…

Greg ?

Hum ?

On t'a déjà dit qu'on était bien dans tes bras ?

Jamais…

Et bien moi je te le dis… et tu vois… si Robbins revenait pas… ça me dérangerait pas de finir ma vie ici… tant que c'est avec toi….

Dis pas de bêtise je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir nous chercher…

Plus les minutes passe et plus je suis frigorifiée, j'arrive même plus à contenir les tremblements. Greg passe ses mains sous ma chemise et fait tout pour me réchauffer et me garder consciente. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau a quelque chose d'apaisant et d'électrisant à la fois. Ca et sa voix qui m'ordonne de ne pas m'endormir, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour me maintenir éveillée. Au loin j'ai comme l'impression d'entendre des pas marteler le sol, mais je sais pas si je rêve ou pas… et puis je suis arrachée aux bras de Greg. J'ai comme l'impression de ressentir un vide, la seul chaleur qui me restait, celle de son corps, à disparue. Puis petit à petit ce manque est comblé, je reprends doucement contact avec le monde qui m'entoure. J'entends juste une voix inconnue dire

Il était moins une pour elle.

Les voix de Robbins, Nick et Sara se mélange en une cacophonie pas très agréable, puis ils s'éloignent. Sauvés… nous sommes sauvés… je me laisse emporter dans les méandres du sommeil.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 :

Quand Robbins est arrivé, j'aurais pu être soulagé, mais non. Heaven était à deux doigt de perdre connaissance, elle ne me répondait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà… bref grosse panique. Nick est arrivé tout de suite après et il l'a vite sortie de là. Dehors, les ambulances étaient déjà présente et quand j'ai réussi a enfin me lever et sortir à mon tour les médecins étaient déjà en train de s'occuper d'elle. J'ai eu le droit à mon check up général et quand j'ai pu enfin aller la voir, elle s'était endormie. Quand je demande au médecin comment elle va, il est rassurant, il la garde à l'hôpital quelques heures et elle pourra sortir. D'ailleurs je suis cordialement inviter… enfin surtout obligé par Nick à la suivre.

Toi mon grand tu vas faire un bilan complet tout de suite…

Nan mais c'est bon je suis ok moi… pis j'en ai déjà fait un de bilan…

Pas aussi complet que celui qu'on te fera là-bas, alors tu grimpe dans cette ambulance et tu te tais !

Bon d'accord ça va pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux monsieur le Texan !

Bon je proteste pour la forme… en fait ça me rassure de pouvoir garder un œil sur Heaven. Une fois arrivés à l'hosto on a tous les deux le droit à un bilan complet et les résultats sont bons… ça soulage tout de même. Par manque de place dans l'hôpital, on se retrouve à partager la même chambre, au moins les autres auront pas a galérer pour nous trouver. Une fois que l'infirmière est passée voir si tout allait bien je déserte mon lit. Je rapproche le fauteuil du lit d'Heaven et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. C'est peut être con à dire mais ce genre d'épreuve ca rapproche… et puis y a tout de même ses paroles qui résonnent encore dans ma tête : « si Robbins revenait pas… ça me dérangerait pas de finir ma vie ici… tant que c'est avec toi…. ». Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça… Je ferme les yeux, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. On était passé pas loin du pire, elle avait juste dit ça pour se rassurer. Pis ça voulait aussi surement dire qu'elle préférait être avec moi plutôt que seule…. Ou pire avec Ecklie. Une pression sur mes doigts me sort de mes pensées. Elle a ouvert les yeux et me regarde. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe à l'instant même où je croise son regard, mais une chose est sûr c'est que ça ressemble à une flèche qui vient se planter en plein dans mon cœur. Toutes mes certitudes vacilles… je me sens plus maître de mes émotions et ça me terrifie. Je ne peux pas retomber dans une spirale comme avec Ellen… c'est pas possible.

Il était moins une qu'on finisse en poulets congelés non ?

Comme tu dis…

Je repousse mes sentiments au fond de moi et je verrouille le tout, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Jusque-là il n'y avait eu aucun problème… « sauf hier... quand tu t'es retrouvé chez elle… ».

Ça va toi ?

Hein ? euh ouais ça va… enfin mieux que toi quoi.

Hey commence pas à me chercher !

Pas besoin je t'ai déjà trouvée…

Ah ah ah… très drôle…

Quelques coups frappés nous interrompent dans notre joute verbale. Le médecin entre avec un grand sourire.

Ah bien tout est rentré dans l'ordre mademoiselle est réveillée ! une dernière auscultation pour tous les deux et vous pourrez sortir. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place deux minutes s'il vous plaît ?

Je m'exécute, il tire le rideau qui sépare nos deux lits. Je m'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne Heaven… c'est ma collègue, une bonne amie et c'est tout. Le médecin me rejoint j'ai le droit à mon dernier check-up rapide et on est tous les deux autorisés à vider les lieux. C'est Nick qui vient nous chercher et qui nous ramène chacun chez nous : même si le doc nous a laissé sortir, lui nous oblige à rentrer nous reposer… presque un papa poule le boss ! Quand je rentre mes sentiments et mes émotions sont loin derrière moi. Une douche bien chaude, un bon film et je m'endors. RAS… pour le moment.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Même si je retourne la situation dans tous les sens je dois me faire une raison… Heaven m'attire de plus en plus…je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Peut être une bonne si on prend en compte le fait que je pense de moins en moins à Ellen, et peut être une mauvaise si tout foire une nouvelle fois. Je sais franchement pas quoi faire… est ce que je continue de lutter contre mes sentiments ? Pas une bonne idée, quand on voit ce que ça a donné ce soir… Tout ce que j'avais essayé de me cacher était instantanément remonté dès que je l'avais vue… Elle était si belle dans cette robe rouge, si désirable…et puis à chaque instant où elle avait été dans mes bras, je m'étais senti comblé, heureux, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi pour prolonger ce moment… et lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de moi, j'avais une sensation de vide, de manque… il m'avait fallu un moment pour retoucher terre après lui avoir dit au revoir. Y avait fallu que je cache ça habilement pour éviter les questions de Nick et des autres… faut que j'apprenne à accepter ça… peut être qu'en arrêtant de nier tout bloc, ça me passerai… « Ou peut être que ça empirera… tu bosses avec Greg, tu la côtois presque chaque jour… ». Ouais ok mais c'est quoi le conseil voilé la dessous ? Fuir ? Quitter le LVPD ? Nan, je veux pas tout plaquer comme ça… si j'avais pas connu Ellen… « si tu l'avais pas connu, tu aurais foncé tête baisser et tu aurais invité Heaven à dîner, tu l'aurais séduite, tu l'aurais amenée chez toi, vous auriez bu un dernier verre, et vous auriez fait l'amour… ». Ça se serait surement passé comme ça oui… mais aujourd'hui je veux plus de ça… ça c'était le Greg d'avant. Maintenant… « Maintenant quoi ? ca fait des mois que tu n'as pas eu une seule relation… toi qui enchainais les conquêtes, tu n'as pas ramené une seule fille chez toi depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Ellen. Tu as eu quelques flirt mais rien de plus… tu as changé Greg ». Oui j'ai changé… j'ai souffert, je suis meurtri… et je veux plus jamais sentir cette sensation de vide dans mon cœur… « Tu vas pas l'épouser alors arrête de jouer les romantiques Sanders… c'est le moment de te remettre en selle ». Non… je respecte trop Heaven pour lui infliger ça… sans compter que ça ne ferait que pourrir l'ambiance au labo et on a assez d'Hodges pour ça. Et puis, c'est pas pareil avec elle… c'est même totalement différent de toute ces filles d'un soir que j'ai connu. Elles étaient jolies, mais faut bien l'avouer, je n'avais rien en commun avec à part l'envie de passer une bonne soirée… en fait c'est même encore différent de ce qui c'était passé avec Ellen… Elle ça avait été un coup de foudre, je pensais être tombé sur LA femme de ma vie… et puis on connait la suite. Avec Heaven, ça a mis du temps pour que je m'en rendre compte… je sais même plus quand exactement j'avais été pris dans ses filets… « Tu te voiles la face encore une fois, et c'est en rien différent de toutes les autres y compris Ellen ». Bien sûr que si c'est différent, j'ai changé et cette rencontre avec elle a bouleversé ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur le moment… « Arrête, arrête, arrête, bientôt tu vas te dire que c'est le destin, que si elle est passé dans cette rue au moment où tu faisais torpiller la tronche par Marshall c'était un signe… et après tu vas embrailler sur le fait que si elle bosse dans le même endroit que toi c'est un signe aussi et que vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer… « . Et pourquoi pas ? « Mais arrête Greg, tout ça c'est des foutaises… et tu le sais très bien ! tu n'y a jamais cru a tous ces trucs de destinée » c'est peut-être le moment de changer… « Fais ce que tu veux, mais vient pas pleurer quand tu te seras attachée à elle et qu'elle te laissera tomber tout comme Ellen l'a fait ». La petite voix dans ma tête s'est éteinte et me laisse un goût amer avec cette dernière phrase, je jette un œil au réveil : sept heure trente-cinq… je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis que j'étais rentré quatre heures plutôt. Je soupire, l'amour était trop compliqué à mon goût… je viens de débattre avec moi pendant je ne sais combien de temps et au final je ne suis pas plus avancé… alors je prends une décision toute simple : je laisserais le temps faire… ça mettra le temps que ça mettra, mais si ça doit se faire, alors ça se fera… sinon… bah sinon on verra. Je ferme les yeux, son image glisse dans ma tête, je souris… et je m'endors enfin.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Vacances, vacances et euh vacances… courtes mais… vacances quand même. Cinq jours à New York… j'ai besoin de me ressourcer sur les terres qui m'ont vues grandir, j'avais eu hâte de quitter ma ville natale après ce qui c'était passé avec Danny, et aujourd'hui je revenais vers elle, par besoin. En plus ça me fera franchement pas de mal ! Parce que punaise, les deux dernières semaines ont été plutôt éprouvantes, nerveusement parlant. Déjà la première, y avait de nouveau fallu se coltiner l'équipe de jour… et surtout Camilla… tiens rien que de penser à elle ça m'énerve ! Une banale enquête de vol à l'étalage, pas de souci, mais avec elle ça virait au cauchemar. Déjà rien que quand il a fallu que je parte avec elle j'étais en rogne…

Nan mais attend mon vernis est pas sec !

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et elle s'est quand même levée… en pestant et en soufflant sur ses ongles pour que ça sèche plus vite. J'ai rien dit mais j'avais déjà une sérieuse envie de la tourter… bref on arrive dans la superette, je sécurise le périmètre, normal et elle commence ses relevés… et alors qu'elle regardait un truc dans un rayon j'ai entendu un :

Oh non pas ça pitié !

Moi bonne poire j'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème, je me ramène, flingue à la main, prête à tirer… sauf que quand j'arrive près d'elle : rien, nada… par contre elle était en larme… je me suis demandé si y avait tout de même pas eu un problème…

Camilla ? ça va ?

Non, tu vois bien !

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais je me suis cassé un ongle !

J'ai tout simplement halluciné… et j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer aussi, mais ça c'est accessoire. Et pis la semaine de nuit, ça été usant moralement et physiquement aussi… les heures supp, les enquêtes plus glauques les unes que les autres et surtout la découverte qu'un nouveau sérial killer sévissait sur Vegas. Dix corps de jeunes femmes d'origine de l'est retrouvés disséminés un peu partout dans la ville. Et pas un seul indice, et encore moins la possibilité de les identifier : on les retrouvait les dents fracassées, et leur empreintes digitale effacées à la soude… une semaine ou chaque nuit on retrouvait deux cadavres, et du jour au lendemain plus rien… incompréhensible. Bon allez je pense plus à ça… il me reste quoi trois heures de vol, pas de turbulences, pas de voisin chiant… autant en profiter pour se reposer. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, Manson à fond, les heures passent : atterrissage. Aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy… quand j'étais petite j'avais demandé à mon père si ce John était un parent… aujourd'hui c'est plutôt comique d'y repenser. Je récupère mon sac et je sors. New-York city… ma ville, mon territoire… la rue est blindée, ça se bouscule sur les trottoirs, les taxis jaunes filent à vive allure. Quand je vois la queue à la station de taxi j'opte pour le bus et le métro, et pis ça me rappellera mon adolescence et ma période rebelle surtout. Le nombre de conneries qu'on a pu faire avec ma bande… en y repensant je souris toute seule. Trente minutes de bus, autant de métro et me voilà devant l'immeuble du FBI. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avait pas mis les pieds… quand j'y pense là, je prends sur moi pour aller voir Martin au boulot, parce qu'a tous les coups, non seulement j'allais voir Danny, mais en plus j'allais aussi voir sa quiche latine… Allez c'est pour Marty… et puis je vais revoir Viv', Sam et Jack aussi… Je récupère un badge « visitor » à l'entrée et je grimpe dans l'ascenseur. Une foule de souvenirs remonte en même temps que les étages défilent. Arrivée au douzième, une petite boule d'angoisse se forme. C'était la première fois que je revoyais Danny depuis notre nuit à Vegas, et je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter… sans doute, l'ignorer, était la meilleure solution. J'entre dans l'openspace, tout le monde est là… a priori ils ne sont sur aucune enquête. Martin est de dos par rapport à la porte, en train de discuter avec Sam. La première à me voir, c'est Vivian, je lui fais signe de rien dire, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je m'avance vers le bureau de mon frère, arrivée juste devant je me pose contre.

Bonjour je cherche le bureau de l'agent très spécial Fitzgerald…

Il se retourne sans lever les yeux.

C'est moi m…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, et oui il vient enfin de relever la tête vers moi.

Heaven ?

Salut Fitzy !

En deux deux il saute de sa chaise, se précipite vers moi et me sert dans ses bras.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je passais dans le coin…

Hey ne te la garde pas pour toi tout seul Martin ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir Heaven…

Sam me sert à son tour dans ses bras, puis c'est Viviane.

Le soleil du Nevada te va à ravir ma belle !

Merci Viv'.

Jack sort de son bureau et vient nous rejoindre dans la pièce commune.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me décale pour qu'il puisse me voir, un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Tiens revoilà Le numéro deux de la famille Fitzgerald ! comment tu vas mademoiselle la rebelle ?

Bien ! Merci de t'en soucier papy !

C'était un petit jeu entre nous ça… depuis longtemps.

Jeune insolente va ! Enfin passes… tu ne dois sans doute pas connaître notre nouvelle agent…

Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène vers le bureau de cette garce avec qui Danny m'avait trompée… bien sûr il n'est pas au courant du motif de notre rupture a Danny et moi… en fait ici y a que Martin, et les principaux concernés qui le savent.

-… voici Elena Delgado...

Petit sourire crispé pour la forme, mais tout le monde s'en contente. Puis je croise le regard de Danny, je le fixe un instant avant de détourner mon regard de lui. Je sens une tension naître en moi, et c'est plus prudent que je lui tourne le dos. On discute un peu de tout et de rien, je demande a Sam des nouvelles de son fils, et avec Viv' on discute baseball. Et puis Jack lance l'idée d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble. Punaise s'il faut que je me coltine Danny et sa greluche ça allait être chaud de rester sans rien dire… la première à refuser c'est Viviane, elle doit emmener son fiston à son cours de boxe, idem pour Sam qui doit récupérer Finn chez la nourrice et en ce qui concerne les deux autres…

Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais on peut pas avec Danny on n'a rendez-vous avec le père Moore pour choisir la date de notre mariage…

Quand elle dit ça, j'ai l'impression que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et que je plonge en enfer. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, sa phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête… ne pas craquer, pas ici, pas devant tout le mondes. Je saisie au vol les dernières paroles de Jack.

Bon bah tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Martin tu peux filer, t'as pas l'occasion de la voir si souvent ta frangine.

Je m'entends le remercier sans avoir l'impression de vraiment le faire, puis je suis mon frère jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il respecte mon silence, j'ai besoin d'accuser le coup. On monte en voiture, je ne décroche pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui. Puis je me décide à lui poser la question fatidique.

Tu le savais ?

Il prend le temps de préparer du café avant de me répondre.

Oui…

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Parce que je voulais pas le faire par téléphone… je suis désolée ma puce…

A nouveau, il me sert dans ses bras, et là je craque. Ça me fait un mal de chien, et une nouvelle fois j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur et qu'on me le piétine.

Chut ça va aller… je suis là…

Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ça fait me fait autant mal ?

J'aimerais te le dire… mais j'en sais pas plus que toi.

On reste quelques minutes comme ça, rivés l'un à l'autre, le temps que je digère la chose et que je me calme.

Tu veux qu'on sorte ? ça te changera les idées…

Non… j'en ai pas vraiment envie tu vois…

Je comprends… alors si on se faisait une méga pizza, avec pop-corn, glace, soda et films d'horreurs ?

Comme avant ?

Comme avant !

Il plonge son regard azur dans le mien, et une vague de réconfort me submerge totalement.

Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu retrouveras le bonheur ma puce…

J'y crois plus vraiment… mais je dis rien. Je sèche les dernières larmes On se commande une énorme pizza quatre fromages, et des glaces pour un régiment. Il me laisse quelques minutes, seule, le temps de préparer le pop-corn et il revient avec deux méga saladiers et une énorme bouteille de Pepsi. Au diable le régime ! Le livreur nous apporte notre repas super raffiné et on s'installe tous les deux dans le canapé. Je me roule en boule contre lui, comme autrefois. On enchaine les films en s'empiffrant de glaces.

Hey mais pique pas tous les morceaux de brownies !

Mais je pique pas tout regarde y en a encore pleins là !

Mais bien sûr regarde-moi ça, t'as fait un trou énorme là pour en choper le plus possible ! espèce de goinfre va !

Hey dit donc mini-Fitzy qui a becté toutes les pépites aux amandes de la Fairly nuts hein ?

Pas moi !

Menteuse !

Nia nia !

Et là on est parti à faire une bataille de coussin… les plumes volaient de partout et ça a fini en fou rire comme d'habitude. Un dernier film et on file se mettre au lit… mais une fois seule, le film de la journée repasse en boucle et forcément je me sens pas super bien, alors comme quand j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars je rentre à pas de loup dans la chambre de Martin.

Marty… hey Marty… tu dors ?

Hum… qu'est ce qui y a ?

J'arrive pas à dormir…

Allez viens…

Je me faufile sous la couette et il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

Marty…

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré avec Danny ?

Je sais pas ma puce…

Tu crois… que je l'ai pas assez aimé ?

Nan… franchement nan…

Tu sais… plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est de ma faute…

Pourquoi ça ?

Bah tu sais… j'ai jamais vraiment su exprimer mes sentiments… et le nombre de fois que je lui ai dit je t'aime… ça se compte sur les doigts d'une main… alors que lui il me le disait tout le temps…. Et moi je lui répondais quoi ? Idem… tu parles…

Mais non je suis sûr que c'est pas ça… et puis même si tu lui disais pas, tu savais le montrer…

Faut croire que c'était pas assez…

Tu sais… tu devrais essayer de passer à autre chose…

Je sais… mais j'y arrive pas… je peux pas effacer trois ans de ma vie comme ça…

Tu y arriveras un jour… et puis y en aura bien un à Vegas qui saura te faire craquer…

J'en doute…

Peu à peu, je me laisse envahir par le sommeil, en pensant qu'a une chose, il n'était pas encore arrivé le jour où je pourrais faire une croix sur Danny Taylor. Le lendemain on n'émerge pas avant le début d'après-midi, heureusement que le frangin ne bossait pas... on se prend un méga p'tit-dej'-dej' en discutant et puis je file sous la douche. Quand j'en ressors, Martin est gentiment en train de faire la vaisselle et m'envoie balader quand je lui propose mon aide. Bah c'est tout qu'il reste ! Je m'installe dans le canapé en saisissant un magazine au passage. Alors que je l'ouvre, une enveloppe assez épaisse en tombe sur mes genoux. Le cachet me saute aux yeux : Las Vegas, Nevada… et en ce qui concerne l'écriture, j'ai pas de mal à reconnaitre celle de Nick… Je suis piquée par la curiosité. Je verse le contenu sur la place à côté de moi et… je frôle l'attaque. Ce qui était dans l'enveloppe ? Les photos de la soirée d'Ecklie… TOUTES les photos… Je lis vite fais le petit mot qui les accompagne « Salut Martin, comme convenu je t'envoie les photos du cocktail de départ d'Ecklie. A bientôt j'espère. Nick ». Je vais les tuer… je vais vraiment les tuer ! je ramasse le tout, file à la cuisine et je balance les clichés sur la table.

C'est quoi ça ?

Il jette un œil sur les photos.

Oups…

Oui oups… explications ! Maintenant !

Euh…bah… en fait j'ai eu Nick au téléphone un soir ou j'ai pas réussi à te joindre... au départ c'était pour savoir si y avait aucun problème et là il m'a dit que non, et qu'a son avis ton téléphone fixe devait être encore débranché et que tu devais plus avoir de batterie sur ton portable. Pis après on a discuté, discuté et pis discuté... et le sujet sur la soirée d'Ecklie est tombé, il m'a demandé si je voulais des photos de toi parce que je le cite "tu étais magnifique"... bah moi j'allais pas dire non... mais je pensais pas qu'il allait m'en envoyer autant... mais à sa décharge, il avait raison tu es magnifique ! et puis avec Greg... vous êtes mignon tous les deux. Vous formez un joli cou...

Je le coupe en lui lançant un regard noir. Direct il se tait.

Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de vos combines à Stokes et toi ! vous me faites chier !

Je fais demi-tour, je saisie ma veste et je claque la porte. Je suis plus qu'énervée là. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas le truc. Mes pas me conduisent vers central Park, je marche une bonne demi-heure pour me calmer et je fini par me laisser tomber sur un banc. Enfin pas un banc, mon banc. C'est celui sur lequel je venais toujours me poser pour réviser, juste en face du lac artificiel. Je visse mes écouteurs à mes oreilles et j'allume ma musique. Je ferme les yeux et je m'évade dans mon monde. Alors que je suis en plein solo de guitare imaginaire, on me vire un écouteur. J'ouvre les yeux et je tourne la tête.

Je savais que tu serais ici.

Tu veux un bon point parce que tu m'as trouvée Martin ?

Oh allez arrêtes de faire la gueule…

Je fais pas la gueule !

Nan à peine…

Attends dis-moi, ça te ferais quoi si je balançais des photos de toi sans t'avoir demandé ton avis ? tu serais pas un peu furax ?

C'est que des photos… et puis c'est vrai que tu es belle dessus…

N'essaie pas de m'adouer hein ! je suis vraiment en colère ! contre vous deux ! et d'ailleurs tu feras passer le message à ton bon copain Stokes… dès que je le revois je le tue ! quoi que non tu pourras pas lui dire vu que je t'aurais tué avant !

Tu feras ça ?

Ne me tente pas !

Je lui tourne le dos, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser aussi facilement avoir pas son air de cocker.

Oh allez je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû accepter qu'il m'envoi ces photos… j'ai été con et trop curieux… mais arrête de boudé s'te plait… j'aime pas quand on se fâche…

Moi non plus j'aime pas mais tu l'as bien cherché !

Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu me pardonnes ?

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne résiste pas longtemps à ça et je m'appuie contre sa joue.

Ouais je te pardonne… mais attention au prochain truc de ce genre je te tue… et vraiment cette fois ! en plus maintenant que je bosse avec les CSI je sais comment laisser aucune trace alors méfie-toi hein !

Il a éclaté de rire et ce fût contagieux… et pour finir on est reparti bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la maison. Les autres jours sont passés plutôt rapidement, p'tit tour chez mes parents dans une ambiance semi-congelée grâce aux remarques piquantes de mon paternel, visite chez les cousines dans la banlieue et puis voilà… c'est l'heure de repartir et comme à chaque fois que je quitte mon frangin c'est difficile… une dernière étreinte et je dois embarquer. Ce séjour à la base fait pour décompresser n'avait pas eu l'effet souhaité. Je repartais tout de même avec un cœur brisé une troisième fois par Danny… et malgré les bons moments passés avec mon frère, c'est la chose qui restait le plus en avant. Difficile de ne pas penser que j'aurais dû être à la place de cette poufiasse… je ravale les larmes qui menacent de couler à nouveau, il était tant que je fasse définitivement une croix sur lui… mais ça allait prendre du temps.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

Je sors de chez moi en sifflotant… je suis heureux en fait… ouais même très heureux. Retour d'Heaven ce soir… et j'ai la patate mais alors patate de chez patate ! La première chose que je fais en arrivant au labo, c'est de jeter un œil sur sa place de parking… ah bah elle est pas encore arrivée… je rentre en chantonnant, mais je m'arrête en arrivant à la salle de repos ou Nick, Sara et Ray boivent un café en attendant de prendre le service. J'essaie de paraître disons « normal » pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Moins ils en sauront et mieux ça sera. Je passe juste la tête par la porte ouverte

Salut tout le monde !

Salut !

Ça roule ?

Tranquille et toi ?

Tranquille aussi… et sinon quoi de…

Gaffe à toi Sanders, y en a qui ont fini comme le cavalier sans tête à discuter dans c'te position…

Ce ton moqueur, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille. Je me retourne et je fais face à Heaven.

Je sens comme de la raillerie dans cette phrase ?

Nooon à peine…

En tout cas ca je suis heureux de ton retour ! si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir…

Oh mon pauvre chou… ca a dû être horrible…

Oui… j'ai été obligé d'être sérieux toute la semaine…

Oh mon pauvre…. Mais pauvre chou…

Oh c'est fini le bureau des pleurs là ?

Elle se décale vers la porte en me frôlant pour avoir Nick dans son champ de vision.

Euh Stokes, si j'étais toi je la ramènerais pas…

Elle lui lance un regard noir avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Je la rejoins peu de temps après.

Alors ce séjour à New-York ? ça été ?

Elle marque une petite pause avant de me répondre…

Ouais… ca été…

Pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question que Brass arrive.

Bon vous deux c'est fini le salon de thé ? le nouveau patron du labo vient d'arriver alors on se dépêche… allleezzz !

On se fait houspiller comme des gosses, j'y crois pas. On suit le capitaine et on se retrouve tous dans la salle de conférence. Sur le podium, y a un gars, je dirais la soixantaine au moins, cheveux gris, costume impeccable, des yeux bleu, mais qui n'ont aucune chaleur… je dirais même plus, que ce sont deux glaçons. Il nous fait son petit discours et d'entrée de jeux je regrette Ecklie.

Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis Bruce Carter, et je suis votre nouveau patron. Je tiens à mettre les choses aux points tout de suite, je n'accepte aucun retard, aucun manque de respect, aucune excuse foireuse en cas de pépin, et surtout je ne vous couvrirais en aucun cas si vous êtes mêlé à une sale magouille…

Il darde son regard sur Heaven, et je la vois se crisper immédiatement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils se connaissent déjà tous les deux.

Sur ce je vous laisse travailler. Fitzgerald je veux vous voir… maintenant.

Donc c'est plus une impression : ils se connaissent vraiment… mais vu la façon dont il balance sa phrase, à mon avis il ne va pas l'inviter à faire une bouffe. Il sort, suivit de Heaven. C'est le grand silence dans la salle et tout le monde les regardes passer. Quand la porte claque les conversations reprennent. Nick et Sara me rejoignent.

Il a pas l'air marrant celui-là…

Comme tu dis !

J'en viendrais presque à regretter Ecklie.

C'est ce que je me suis dit en entendant son discours…

Ouais et vous avez vu le ton qu'il a employé en appelant Heaven ? Vous pensez qu'ils se connaissent ?

Certainement… à ton avis Greg ?

Je pense pareil que toi mon vieux… et à mon avis c'est pas la joie entre eux…

Brass nous coupent, une affaire vient de tomber et c'est Sara et Nick qui s'y collent en premier. Peu à peu la salle se vide et tout le monde repart bosser. De mon côté je retourne à la salle de repos pensant y trouver Heaven, mais non, personne. Dix, quinze, vingt minutes… le temps passe et je ne la vois pas revenir. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'elle réapparaît. Elle est pâle et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est plus qu'en pétard. Elle tire une chaise et se laisse tomber dessus, puis elle fixe un l'horizon. Elle souffre, elle est mal… je le sens… c'est comme un sixième sens. J'ose pas lui parler, même pas lui demander si ça va… elle reste statique pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis c'est le retour du grand patron.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Fitzgerald ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'a contemplé le parking ? si c'est le bitume qui vous attire je peux vous foutre à la circulation ce n'est pas un problème !

Elle se lève lentement et file dans le couloir. Il se tourne vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça vous ? circulez, y a rien à voir.

Oulala… vraiment pas cool ce type. Je rejoins le couloir, et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Heaven avant que la porte des vestiaires ne se ferme. Cette fois je prends mon courage à deux mains et ni une ni deux je file la retrouver, même si je dois me faire jeter je veux lui montrer que je suis là pour elle. J'entre doucement, elle est recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et je reste silencieux. Si elle veut parler elle le fera. Elle lève son visage vers moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste, malheureuse et désemparée. Une larme roule sur sa joue, mon cœur vole en éclat. J'ouvre mes bras et elle s'y jette volontiers. Elle tremble et fini par totalement se lâcher. Elle est secouée par de forts sanglots, je la berce doucement en essayant de la réconforter du mieux que je peux. Pas besoin de mots, je peux sentir sa souffrance au travers de chaque perle lacrymale qui inonde mon t-shirt. Ses pleurs durent longtemps… puis les sanglots s'espacent, les larmes se tarissent… Elle lève son visage vers moi, c'est un visage de petite fille auquel je fais face. Une petite fille tourmentée que j'ai envie de protéger.

Je suis désolée Greg… j'aurais pas dû craquer comme ça…

Elle baisse les yeux, je passe doucement mon pouce sur sa joue avant de me pencher vers elle.

Tu as tout à fait le droit de craquer Heaven… ça fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible… ça fait juste de toi un être humain.

Un pâle sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se détache de mon étreinte et se relève. A présent elle fixe son reflet dans la glace, il est temps pour moi de sortir… j'ai compris le message, elle veut être seule. En passant à côté d'elle, elle me saisit la main. Je m'arrête, elle plonge son regard dans le miens, il y a comme un barrage qui cède au fond de moi. D'une toute petite voix elle me remercie… je lui souris et sort. Heaven Fitzgerald est une femme forte… mais qui a comme tout le monde ses instants de faiblesse et de doute. Je venais de découvrir cette facette qu'elle voulait cacher au monde entier… et ça me bouleversait totalement.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Je suis en rogne contre moi-même… jamais je n'aurais dû craquer comme ça devant Greg. Montrer vos faiblesses aux hommes et ils vont absolument vouloir vous protéger. Et ça il n'en était pas question. Depuis des années je fais un travail considérable pour être autonome et indépendante, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Bon le tout c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était… en espérant qu'il ne remette pas ça sur le tapis. Ah oui pis bien sûr j'espére aussi fortement qu'il en a pas parlé aux autres… c'est même ça ma plus grande hantise. J'arrive au labo, tous les CSI sont déjà là, je rentre et je salut tout le monde… l'ambiance est comme d'habitude et y a pas le moindre sentiment de malaise : je peux décompresser intérieurement. Je rejoins les vestiaires, je dépose mon sac et au moment où je veux ressortir c'est Greg qui entre. Aïe, Aïe, Aïe c'était trop beau…

Ça va ?

Ouais pas de problème !

Petit sourire pour lui montrer que oui tout va bien… enfin je fais surtout semblant, mais ça il n'est pas censé le savoir.

Dis je voulais savoir…

Je m'attends à la question « qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier… et bla bla bla… », mais non… en fait.

T'es libre vendredi de la semaine prochaine ?

Euh… ouais…

Ca question me déconcerte un peu, même beaucoup je dirais.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai… deux places pour le show case privé de Manson à la strato… ça te tente ?

Sérieux ?

Très sérieux…

Ah mais ouais je suis carrément ok ! Mais comment t'as fait pour les avoir ?

Il a un p'tit sourire espiègle et les yeux qui brillent.

Disons que j'ai un pote qui me devait un p'tit service… et il bosse comme organisateur de soirée là-bas. Et comme il sait que j'adore Manson il m'a refilé des places, pour payer sa dette. Pis pour la seconde place j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi…

Ah mais t'es trop chou toi !

La porte s'ouvre et Brass entre.

Désolé d'interrompre votre petite discussion mais on a un problème… réunion spéciale…

En général c'est pas bon ça… on échange un regard avec Greg et on sort à la suite du capitaine. Dans la salle de conférence, tout le monde est rassemblé, on retrouve Nick et Sara.

Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

Nan… Brass est venu nous chercher et il nous a demandé ou vous étiez c'est tout…

Carter entre à son tour, je le suis des yeux, tout de suite une haine sans nom monte en moi, et ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille résonne encore dans ma tête : « Je vous préviens Fitzgerald, je vous ai à l'œil… je vais suivre chacune de vos enquêtes, le moindre de vos rapports, je serais toujours là, et au moindre faux pas, je vous dégage… ici il n'y aura personne pour sauver vos fesses… parce que c'est moi le patron. ».

Heaven ? Ça va ?

Je sors de mes pensées. Greg me regarde avec inquiétude. Pas le temps de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, le grand patron prend la parole.

Si j'ai demandé à tous vous voir c'est parce que…

La porte s'ouvre et Ray fait son apparition, il fait un signe d'excuse et file rejoindre le fond de la pièce. Punaise si ça avait été moi à sa place, j'imagine même pas quel genre d'accueil j'aurais eu…

Donc je disais, c'est parce que le sérial killer nommé l'effaceur à ressurgit…

Une vague de murmure parcourt la petite assemblée.

Oui oui oui je sais c'est regrettable, mais nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour l'attraper. Pour cela nous allons devoir tous faire des sacrifices, tous les jours de congés sont annulés…

Des protestations s'élèvent de part et d'autre…

Seul les jours de repos sont maintenu, tout redeviendra normal quand ce gars sera derrière les barreaux ou mort. Merci de votre attention.

Carter quitte la salle de conférence.

Bon super j'ai plus qu'à annuler mes vacances avec Grissom…. Pffff. Adieu la Bolivie, bonjour Vegas et les heures supp'.

Ray se ramène vers nous.

Désolé de mon retard, y avait des bouchons sur le strip, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Rien du tout… il avait à peine commencé quand tu es arrivé…

Brass arrive vers nous à grands pas…

On vient de découvrir deux nouveaux corps… Ray et Sara avec moi… Nick et Greg avec Heaven… voilà l'adresse.

Il me tend un papier, on file. Quand on arrive sur place je peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer.

Il est vraiment temps qu'on chope ce salop…

Les deux CSI acquiescent. On s'avance vers la macabre scène, c'est Bill qui vient à notre rencontre, il nous salut et se lance dans son récit.

Une habitante de l'immeuble l'a trouvée, son fils avait jeté ses clés de voiture par la fenêtre et elle est tombée sur elle en approchant de la benne à ordure. On n'a pas plus de détail pour le moment.

Ok… je vais l'interroger.

On se sépare, et je vais retrouver notre témoin. La pauvre à l'air sacrément secouée, mais qui ne le serait pas après une telle découverte.

Bonjour madame, je suis Heaven Fitzgerald, de la police criminelle. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Mon… mon fils a fait lancé mes clés par la fenêtre, elles… elles sont tombées dans la benne à ordure bleue là-bas… quand je suis arrivée tout près… j'ai vu… j'ai vu le corps de cette malheureuse…

Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ?

Non… tout était silencieux… il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage ici hormis les éboueurs.

Merci madame…

Et pour mes clés ?

Un agent va vous les rapporter.

Je me détourne d'elle… comme à chaque fois, on n'a rien. Je rejoins Greg et Nick qui sont en pleins relevés.

Alors vous avez quelque chose ?

Non… et comme toutes les autres ses dents ont été cassées et ses empreintes effacées. Vas y David tu peux la récupérer, on n'en tirera rien d'autre.

Le légiste récupère le corps et nous on retourne au labo. On y retrouve Sara et Ray qui eux aussi ont fait chou blanc. Dans la salle de repose tout est calme, on est tous plongés dans nos pensées… La semaine passe vite, les heures supplémentaires s'accumulent, et les corps aussi. Nous voilà déjà vendredi, et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fâchée d'être en repos. Et puis ce soir je vais pouvoir décompresser à fond… un bon concert de Manson, rien de tel. Je passe la journée à trainailler un peu, et puis à dix-neuf heures, je commence à me préparer. Au moins ce soir pas besoin de faire la chochotte et d'enfiler la robe de soirée… mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas de m'habiller… disons plus fémininement qu'au boulot. Leggin en cuir, converses montante de la même matière, une ceinture cloutée, un top près du corps noir avec une énorme tête de mort dessus et c'est parfait. Je laisse mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules, ce soir pas de chichi je les lisses pas… et c'est pas moche je dois dire. Un coup de make-up pour effacer les traces de cernes, un bon coup de crayon noir bien appuyé sous les yeux et le tour est joué. A vingt heure trente pétante, Greg sonne à l'interphone. Je saisie ma besace, mes clés et hop c'est partie. Il m'attend près de sa voiture, lui aussi a passé la tenue décontracte et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt pas mal du tout… Jean's délavé troué aux genoux, t-shirt blanc près du corps, chemise noire grande ouverte, et baskets. On grimpe dans la voiture et on se dirige vers un p'tit restau rapide. On discute joyeusement, mais à peine installés nos portables respectifs sonnent. Je jette un œil au cadran, le nom de Brass s'affiche. Je lance un gros soupire, de son côté Greg fait pareil. On se regarde…

Brass…

Nick…

A ce moment-là on sait déjà que notre soirée est foutue… je fini tout de même par décrocher.

Fitzgerald…

Heaven, c'est moi… je sais que tu es de repos mais là c'est la débandade, on a trois cadavres sur les bras. Tout le monde est rappelé.

Bon bah j'arrive…

Je raccroche, nouveau regard avec Greg…

Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Hum…

On quitte notre table et on se précipite vers la voiture. En vingt minutes on est au labo. En arrivant on croise Nick dans le couloir, il nous un lance regard surpris… Oui ok on a pas les tenues appropriées pour bosser et en plus on arrive ensemble. Pas le temps de se changer, je récupère l'adresse, mon flingue et Nick au passage et on fonce tous les trois avec Greg. Dans la voiture pas le temps de discuter, nos téléphones n'arrêtent pas de sonner et la tension est à son comble. A peine arrivés, Brass m'appel de nouveau.

Heaven prend Greg et grouillez-vous d'aller dans la rue Wilson, vous êtes a deux minutes. On nous signale un autre corps.

Je raccroche.

Greg avec moi on a un autre cadavre !

Il ramasse sa mallette, on remonte en voiture et on est repartis à toutes berzingues. Quand on arrive sur place, Ray est déjà là.

Ray ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Brass ne m'a pas dit que tu étais déjà là !

J'ai entendu sur le scan et comme j'étais tout près…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Des coups de feu retentisse… la vache on se fait canarder ! Je sors le Glock.

A couvert vite !

On se dirige tous les trois vers la voiture, je remarque le tireur, une nouvelle rafale de mitraillette et Ray s'effondre à côté de nous, une seconde, j'ai tout juste le temps de plaquer Greg au sol. Les balles sifflent à nos oreilles, je tire à mon tour, je touche le mec, il lâche son arme. Je me précipite vers lui, pousse sa mitraillettes du pied et je le menotte à un conduit. Je reviens ensuite vers Greg, il est près de Ray et à entamer un massage cardiaque.

Fais pas le con accroche toi !

Je compose le numéro des urgences. Je signale un agent blessé et notre position. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'ambulance est là. Il prenne en charge Ray, mais Greg ne bouge pas. Je l'attire doucement vers moi.

Laisse les faire leur boulot… viens…

Je l'aide à se relever, nos yeux ne quittent pas le médecin… et puis la sentence tombe : c'est fini pour lui… De retour au labo, je fais le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé à Brass. Quand je repasse dans le couloir l'ambiance est lourde, les mines sont graves. La perte d'un membre d'une équipe aussi importante que celle du labo est difficile. Dans la salle de repos les visages sont moroses, Sara verse des larmes silencieuses, Nick est perdu dans ses pensées et Greg contemple ses mains encore tachées du sang de Ray. C'est vers lui que je me dirige en premier, je l'attire contre moi sans un mot et je l'emmène jusqu'aux vestiaires. Doucement mais fermement je le pouce vers le lavabo, j'ouvre les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide, puis je place ses mains en dessous tout en l'encerclant de mes bras, avant de doucement effacer les traces de sang. Nos yeux se croisent dans le reflet du miroir, une profonde détresse y passe, je le sers un peu plus contre moi, il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à cette étreinte. Une fois les dernières marques disparues, nous retournons dans la salle commune. Catherine, Vartaan et Grissom y sont déjà. Nous échangeons des accolades pleine de retenue… puis nous nous asseyons, je remarque seulement que je n'ai pas lâchée la main de Greg… je ne m'en formalise pas, lui non plus… puis le temps commence à passer… long, calme et silencieux.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

J'ai l'impression d'être à mille lieux de ce cimetière. C'est comme si j'assistais aux funérailles de Ray en tant que spectateur. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ? C'est la seconde fois que l'on vient ici pour faire nos adieux à un collègue, et c'est toujours aussi difficile. Le prêtre fait un dernier éloge funèbre, je l'entends à peine. Mes yeux fond le tour de la petite assemblée, Gloria a tenu à venir rendre hommage à son ex-mari et je trouve ça vraiment bien de sa part. Non loin de là, Madame Langston est là, ses yeux ne quittent pas le portrait de son unique fils. La vie est mal faite… les enfants ne sont pas censés partir avant les parents… Le rang derrière la famille, il y a nous, les CSI… sa seconde famille. Nick et Kate1 sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, j'aurais préféré faire sa connaissance dans s'autres circonstances, mais j'étais heureux pour lui, il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui ce raccrocher. A côté d'eux, Sara et Grissom, main dans la main, puis Cath et Vartaan dont le bras entoure la taille de sa future femme. Puis moi, seul, j'affronte ça seul… à ma gauche, les membres de la police criminelle, Brass et Heaven, Mitch et tous les autres. Un chœur de jeune chanteur entonne amazing grace, mon cœur se sert, la douleur prend le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Les paroles résonnent en écho en moi, mes mains se mettent à trembler… les dernières notes raisonnent, le drapeau recouvrant le cercueil est replié, puis c'est Nick qui le remet à madame Langston. Un gros sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres, je sers les dents pour ne pas craquer. Puis nous rejoignons l'allée centrale, flics et scientifiques se mélangent à nouveau, comme chaque jour… Heaven se place à mes côtés, je croise son doux regard, lentement elle saisit ma main pour ne plus la lâcher. Une vague de réconfort me submerge… Ensemble nous parcourons les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de la dernière demeure de Ray, nous saisissons chacun une rose blanche et la déposons sur son cercueil. Je reste un instant à le contempler, et c'est comme si je réintégrais mon corps, je prends conscience qu'il ne reviendra plus, tout comme Warrick n'était jamais revenu. Une pression douce sur mes doigts me ramène à la réalité. Je cède ma place aux autres… J'ai besoin d'être seul, je détache ma main de celle d'Heaven puis je m'éloigne. Elle ne tente pas de me rattraper, elle sait que tout comme elle quelques jours plutôt, j'ai besoin de solitude. Mes pas me dirigent vers la stèle de Warrick, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu. Je reste un moment à contempler les lettres brillantes gravées dans le marbre. Deux collègues, deux amis, reposaient maintenant ici. Foutue vie… je fais demi-tour et je rejoins mes amis. Les trois couples sont en pleine discussion, Brass parle avec la mère et l'ex-femme de Ray. Je retourne vers ma voiture. Je m'appuie contre la portière, pris soudain de vertiges.

Greg ?

La voix d'Heaven raisonne, je ne me retourne pas. Je la sens plus que je ne la vois se poster à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux vers elle, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras, je me laisse faire, et puis je m'accroche à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle me murmure des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille, je ferme les yeux, sa voix calme instantanément l'ouragan de peine qui menace de me submerger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, mais ce n'est que les gouttes de pluie qui m'arrache de son étreinte, je m'écarte d'elle. Au loin le tonnerre gronde, une rafale de vent balaie ses cheveux. Les silhouettes de mes compagnons se rapprochent. Chacun regagne sa voiture, puis nous rejoignons le labo. Aucun de nous n'a envie de quitter les autres… cette famille est soudée, et la perte d'un de ses membres ne fait que la rapprocher. Peu à peu le silence disparaît, les conversations reprennent, doucement… la vie continue malgré tout.

1 Pour toi Sista !


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

Assise à même la moquette, je regarde le labo reprendre vie doucement. La perte d'un collègue n'était jamais facile à digérer, mais malgré tout il fallait reprendre les habitudes. Brass frappe deux coups à ma porte et entre. Je me relève et lui fait face. Il a le regard de celui qui est tourmenté et en plein doute.

Je peux te parler ?

Bien sûr…

Je m'assoie à mon bureau, il prend place sur une chaise devant… ça fait bizarre. Il tord ses mains, ne sait pas par où commencer… et puis finalement il se lance.

L'homme que nous avons arrêté pour les meurtres vient de sortir du coma. Il est passé aux aveux, et on a démantelé un réseau d'esclavage.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, je suppose qu'il n'est pas venu seulement m'apprendre ça… sinon, la présence des autres n'aurait pas gêné… il reprend.

Seulement voilà, il nous a fait part de certains détails… en fait… il nous a dit que…

Il semble avoir du mal à trouver les mots…

Enfin il nous a dit que Ray était son complice… et que c'était lui qui s'occupait de faire disparaître les identités des filles et le moindre indice…

Les infos ont été vérifiées ?

Non… et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'aimerais que ça soit toi qui le face. Je voudrais éviter que l'IGS s'en mêle, et que ça sorte de ce labo. C'est toi qui es la plus amenée à le faire, tu es celle qui le connaissait le moins, et ça sera plus simple pour se faire un avis. Tu es d'accord ?

Je prends quelques instant pour réfléchir, c'est pas évident d'enquêter sur un collègue, qu'on le connaisse bien ou pas… mais bon en même temps il a raison, si l'IGS s'en mêle c'est tout le labo qui va trinquer et surtout toute l'équipe de nuit.

C'est d'accord.

Il me tend la clé du casier de Ray.

Tiens, dans son casier tu devrais trouver la clé de son appartement. Va y faire un tour et tiens moi au courant de ce que tu trouves.

Bien sûr.

Brass me donne l'adresse de l'appartement et quitte mon bureau. Je rejoins les vestiaires. Personne, ça m'arrange, pour le moment vaut mieux que personne ne le sache. Je récupère le trousseau de clé, et je referme. Une fois arrivée à l'appartement je fouille tout de fond en comble, pas la moindre preuve qu'il ait participé à tout ça. Je fouille un peu dans le courrier et récupère relevés de compte bancaire et de téléphone. Une fois sortie j'appelle Brass pour l'informer de l'avancer des choses. De retour au labo j'épluche les relevés. Niveau compte rien à signaler, pas de grosses sommes d'argent virées rien… Rien sur le relevé téléphonique non plus. Je retourne aux vestiaires et cette fois je fouille intégralement son casier… rien non plus… Alors que j'allais renoncer, un bout de feuille de papier dépassant du fond me saute aux yeux. Je tire délicatement et la plaque de fer se défait. Je la soulève et là… et là c'est la merde… Un téléphone et les papiers d'identités de chaque fille sont entassés. J'enfile une paire de gant, je prends une photo et j'emballe tout ça dans un sac. Une fois terminé, je remets la plaque en place, m'assoie sur le banc et je farfouille dans le téléphone. Les sms envoyés sont court, une adresse. Je les compare à celle des lieux des meurtres, ça correspond à chaque fois. Je soupire et me relève. Maintenant il fallait apprendre la nouvelle à Brass… et aussi à Sara, Nick et Greg. Quand j'arrive au bureau de mon chef, il est en train de discuter avec Nick. C'est à mon tour de frapper deux coups et d'entrer.

Salut Heaven

Salut Nick… capitaine je peux te parler ?

On reprendra plus tard… installe toi Heaven.

Le chef de l'équipe des CSI s'éclipse en refermant la porte. Je laisse le temps à Brass de revenir s'installer à son bureau.

Alors ?

Alors le gars a dit vrai… j'ai trouvé ça planqué dans le casier de Ray.

Je lui montre les papiers d'identités des filles et le téléphone.

Les sms reçus correspondent aux adresses ou on a retrouvé chaque victime… les dates correspondent aussi… je suis désolée.

Il se passe une main sur son visage lasse.

Merci Heaven… je vais… aller le dire aux autres.

Je viens avec toi.

T'es pas obligée… t'as déjà fait beaucoup…

J'insiste.

Il acquiesce, nous rejoignons la salle de repos ou les trois CSI sont installés. Je reste en retrait par rapport à Brass.

Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est pas vraiment simple à dire… mais je veux le faire parce que vous devez savoir la vérité…

Un silence pesant se fait sentir, ils sont tous suspendus aux lèvres de Brass.

J'ai pris la déposition de Liam Berckley. C'est l'homme que nous avons arrêté pour les meurtres des jeunes femmes. Lors de son interrogatoire, il m'a avoué ces meurtres, mais il m'a aussi dit que… que Ray était son complice. J'ai chargé Heaven de vérifier ses dires et il s'avère que tout cela est vrai. C'est Ray lui-même qui effaçait tout moyen d'identifier ces filles… et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous…

Sara plaque ses mais sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, Nick semble à la fois surpris et déçu… il n'y a que le visage de Greg que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

Je suis vraiment désolé…

Le premier à quitter la pièce, c'est Greg. Quand il passe à côté de moi, j'essaie de capter son regard mais il me fuit… enfin il nous fuit tous. Nick allait le suivre mais je le devance.

Reste avec Sara, je m'en occupe.

Je file à sa poursuite, mais il a déjà une bonne longueur d'avance, quand je rejoins le parking, il est déjà loin. Je me précipite vers ma voiture et démarre en trombe. Je sais déjà ou il va… une fois on avait discuté des endroits que l'on affectionnait particulièrement à Vegas, et une fois de plus on était tombé d'accord : le désert était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Je parcours quelques kilomètres en cherchant sa voiture des yeux, puis enfin je l'aperçois. Je me gare et je le rejoins. Il est assis, à même le sol, fixant l'horizon d'un regard absent. Je m'installe à côté de lui et fixe le même point imaginaire. Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles il ne dit pas un mot. Puis il rompt le silence.

C'est vraiment lui qui… qui a fait tout ça ?

Oui…

J'aurais dû le savoir… on était ensemble quasiment douze heures par jour… on était amis… et j'ai rien vu venir…

Je passe un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

C'est de ma faute…

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Si c'est de ma faute… j'étais trop focalisé sur moi-même, sur Marshall James… si j'avais pas passé autant de temps à geindre, j'aurais pu voir qu'il avait changé…

Une larme roule sur sa joue, sa détresse me fait mal. Je me place face à lui, et je l'oblige à me regarder. Ses yeux sont remplis de larme et mon cœur explose en plein vol.

Greg, ce n'est pas de ta faute… il a choisi un mauvais chemin c'est tout… tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable… parce que si tu l'étais nous le serions tous… personne n'a rien vu venir…

Je chasse ses larmes du bout des doigts, la douceur de sa peau m'électrise. Je me noie à nouveau dans ses yeux chocolat, puis je le sers dans mes bras. Et là il s'effondre totalement, une larme m'échappe, je ressers mon étreinte. Il pleur longtemps, il a besoin d'accuser le coup, d'évacuer la pression et la peine qu'il accumule depuis des jours. Une chose est sûr c'est qu'au milieu de ce désert, les larmes de Greg Sanders ont fait céder quelque chose au fond de moi.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

Trois jours de repos forcé. J'avais pourtant dit à Nick que je n'en avais pas besoin mais il avait insisté… Le premier jour j'ai tourné en rond comme un lion en cage, impossible de me calmer… j'en voulais à la terre entière, et surtout j'en voulais malgré moi à Ray. Le second jour je suis tombé d'épuisement et aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir, je profite de la salle de sport. Sur le tapis de course je sue sang et eau, mais au moins je pense à rien.

Salut…

Je tourne la tête, une somptueuse jeune femme me regarde en souriant. Brune, les cheveux mi- longs, des yeux bleu-vert incroyable, une silhouette de mannequin…

Salut…

Je m'appelle Katia et toi ?

Greg…

Tu viens souvent ici Greg ?

Assez oui.

Pourtant on ne sait jamais croiser… un beau gosse comme toi ça passe pas inaperçu pourtant.

Je rêve ou elle me drague ouvertement ? Bon ok elle est jolie, mais je suis pas franchement d'humeur à ça.

C'est gentil de dire ça mais…

Ah mais c'est totalement vrai !

Un p'tit sourire vite fait, j'arrête ma machine, je récupère bouteille d'eau et serviette restées plus loin et je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Juste au moment où je j'actionne la poignée, elle me rattrape.

Dit ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre histoire de faire plus connaissance ?

Honnêtement j'en ai pas très envie non…

Je ne te plais pas ?

Ecoute Katia, tu es très jolie, tu m'as l'air fort sympathique mais c'est non.

Je la laisse planté là et je rentre. « Mais t'es complètement cinglé mon pauvre vieux ! T'as vu le corps de rêve de cette fille ? ». Je me doutais que tôt ou tard la petite voix de la conscience résonnerait là-haut. Je décide de l'ignorer totalement. Je prends une douche rapide, je me rhabille, je finis ma bouteille d'eau que je fourre dans mon sac et je sors. Je suis à peine dehors que je sens qu'il y a un truc qui va pas… me tête se met à tourner, j'ai l'impression de plus rien contrôler, puis c'est le trou noir. Quand je me réveil, je suis chez moi… un coup d'œil au réveil, il est six heures. On frappe à ma porte, je me lève difficilement, je suis totalement dans le gaz. J'ouvre… Nick et Heaven me font face, la mine grave. Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore.

On peut entrer ?

Je les laisse passer et je referme la porte.

Y a un problème ?

Ils échangent un regard, et c'est Nick qui attaque.

Regarde tes mains…

Je les places devant moi et je découvre avec stupeur qu'elles sont pleines de sang séché.

Je comprends pas… je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer…

Tu étais ou entre minuit et deux heures du matin ?

La colle du siècle… qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre cette nuit…

Je… je sais pas… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Heaven ouvre le dossier qu'elle a dans les mains et me montre une photo.

Tu connais cette fille ?

Je reconnais de suite la dénommée Katia… sauf que là elle est pas souriante… elle est… morte. Je titube, elle me rattrape tout juste et me fait assoir dans mon canapé. Je reste quelques instants sans pouvoir parler. Je comprends rien…

Elle s'appelle Katia… je l'ai rencontrée hier soir à la salle de sport.

Katia comment ?

Je sais pas… elle est venu vers moi, elle à commencer à me draguer, elle voulait même qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble mais j'ai refusé.

C'est tout ?

Ouais…

Bon écoute tu vas nous retracer toute ta soirée… après avoir refusé ce verre t'as fait quoi ?

Je suis rentré dans les vestiaires, j'ai pris une douche et après… quand je suis sortie de là-bas, tout s'est mis à tourner… et puis c'est le black-out total…

Tu veux dire que tu sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

Non… j'ai perdu connaissance, et je me suis réveillé ici sans le moindre souvenir.

T'es sorti à quelle heure a peut près de la salle de sport…

Vingt-deux heures, vingt-deux heures quinze maximum…

Ok… le problème c'est que nous on a trouvé… certaines choses qui nous font penser que… que t'étais avec elle hier soir…

Comment ça ?

C'est Nick qui reprend le flambeau…

On a retrouvé, des cellules épithéliales t'appartenant sur un foulard qu'elle portait, et tes empreintes sur l'arme qui l'a tuée…

Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… c'est un cauchemar c'est pas possible…

Je suis désolé… je vais devoir aussi faire des prélèvements sur tes mains.

Mais je l'ai pas approché cette fille !

Je te crois Greg… seulement pour le moment on n'a des preuves contre toi… et si ce sang sur tes mains lui appartient…

Je suis bon pour l'injection létale c'est ça ?

Il ne répond pas, je le laisse faire ce qu'il à faire, il récupère aussi mon sac de sport, mais impossible de trouver les affaires que je portais la veille. Je suis complètement perdu… qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve dans une situation pareil. Nick s'en va et je me retrouve seul avec Heaven…

Qu'est ce qui va se passer si… si c'est son sang ?

On… on devra passer le relais à l'IGS. Pour le moment on a fait tout pour retarder ça…

L'IGS… je suis foutu.

Je l'ai pas tué cette fille… je sais pas ce que j'ai fait cette nuit mais je peux pas l'avoir tuée…

Elle se lève, vient s'installer à côté de moi et me passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

J'en suis certaine que c'est pas toi… et je te jure qu'on va te sortir de là.

Nick revient une heure plus tard… et vu la tronche qu'il tire je sens bien la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le sang sur tes mains est celui de Katia… et Sara… a trouvé tes vêtements tâchés de sang dans la benne ordure.

Je me passe une main sur le visage… cette fois je suis réellement foutu. Un flic nous rejoint, il sort les menottes… Heaven s'interpose.

Mets lui ça Joey et je t'en colle une…

Le trajet jusqu'au labo est lourd, pas un mot n'est prononcé… et quand on arrive c'est l'inspecteur Franklin de l'IGS qui m'accueille… il m'interroge toute la journée, la migraine monte, je lui répète des centaines de fois que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne me croit pas… forcément tout est contre moi.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 :

Dans la salle de repos, l'ambiance est lourde, le grand chef était passé et il avait clairement dit que l'enquête était terminée, avec Sara et Nick on reste silencieux. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur l'équipe en ce moment… et sur Greg principalement. L'IGS est avec lui depuis des heures… je peux pas les laisser saboter sa carrière… nan je peux pas rester là à rien faire. Je me lève déterminée.

On peut pas laisser Greg comme ça… je suis certaine qu'il est innocent…

Tout est contre lui…

Nick tu peux pas douter de lui comme ça…

Je ne doute pas Sara… je suis sûr aussi qu'il est innocent… mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, les preuves sont formelles…

Je les regarde un instant débattre et puis…

Je reprends l'enquête à zéro…

Carter nous a interdit de…

Je m'en contre balance de Carter ! Je laisserais pas tomber Greg… même si je dois me faire virer… c'est vous qui, à mon arrivée, m'avez dit que l'équipe est une famille… et une famille ça se serre les coudes, ça s'entre-aide… Alors vous êtes avec moi ?

Les deux CSI se regardent et acquiescent. On quitte la salle de repos et file en douce ressortir les cartons ou sont rangés tous les indices. Va falloir la jouer finement pour ne pas se faire pincer par Carter…

Bon on sait que Greg est arrivé à la salle de sport vers vingt heure… le patron m'a confirmé. Plusieurs témoins l'ont vu discuter avec Katia vers vingt et une heure quarante-cinq… vers vingt-deux heures il sort, et là il nous dit : blackout… A trois heures du matin on découvre le corps de la jeune femme : plusieurs balles dans l'abdomen tirées à bout portant… Nick le rapport du légiste dit quoi ?

Une balle dans l'intestin grêle, une autre qui a perforé la rate, et une troisième qui a traversé le poumon droit. C'est noté aussi qu'elle a eu un rapport sexuel consentant peu avant sa mort. Aucune trace de sperme, c'est donc un rapport protégé…

On a interrogé les gérant d'hôtel aux alentours, personne ne les a vu, ni lui, ni elle, ni personne d'autre. Quand tu rencontres une fille et que tu veux passer un peu de bon temps avec elle, sans passer par la case hôtel… tu l'emmènes ou ?

La voiture…

Sara, on a trouvé les clés d'une vieille Ford dans le sac à main de la victime, à tous les coups elle est restée sur le parking du club… Nick…

Je prends celle de Greg… et toi tu fais quoi ?

Je continue à chercher au cas où…

Les deux CSI s'éloignent et je reprends mes recherches. Dans le dossier des analyses toxicologiques, il n'y a aucune trace de quelconque drogue dans l'organisme de Greg. En même temps il a eu largement le temps de l'éliminer entre l'heure du meurtre et le moment où on a fait la prise de sang… sur lui on a relevé aucune trace de piqûre… c'est donc pas par voie intraveineuse qu'on lui a refilé… je me creuse les méninges comme pas possible, il fait chaud dans cette satanée salle… je prends ma bouteille d'eau et là… c'est l'illumination. Quelqu'un avait surement mis une drogue dans sa bouteille d'eau… je me jette sur les clichés de son sac de sport, on avait tous les deux la manies de récupérer nos bouteilles et de ne les jeter que chez nous… un tic un peu crétin quand on sait le nombre de poubelle qu'il y a à la salle… mais bon c'était comme ça. Autre truc, on pouvait pas s'empêcher de gribouiller notre nom dessus pour les reconnaitre… Et aujourd'hui ça allait surement lui sauver la vie… Sur les photos, pas de bouteille… Je file jusqu'à la salle de sport en prévenant Nick au passage. Je croise Sara sur place.

Aucune trace de rapport sexuel dans cette voiture…

Ok… va rejoindre Nick, il n'a pas fini avec celle de Greg.

Tu vas ou ?

Chercher la bouteille d'eau de Greg… y a que comme ça qu'ils ont pu lui administrer la drogue…

Je file à la réception, coup de chance c'est Franck qui est là.

Salut Francky

Salut ma belle… dit dont c'est rare de te voir en journée ici…

Je suis pas là pour me dépenser aujourd'hui… t'as sans doute entendu parler de l'affaire qui concerne Greg ?

Ouais… on parle que de ça ici… un gentil gars comme lui…

Oui oui oui… bon écoute est ce que les femmes de ménages sont passées ?

Non pas encore…

Cool…

Mais pourquoi ça ?

Je peux pas t'en parler… mais est-ce que tu m'autorises à jeter un œil dans les poubelles… j'ai pas de mandat…

Vas-y… tu sais bien que j'irais décrocher la lune pour toi alors…

Merci je te revaudrais ça !

Je passe deux heures à fouiller les moindres recoins et la moindre poubelle… il y a des centaines de bouteilles mais pas celle que je cherche… Ils avaient bien fait les saligauds… ils s'étaient débarrassés de toutes les preuves qui auraient pu le disculper… mais j'avais pas dit mon dernier mot… même s'il fallait que je fouille toutes les bennes à ordures et toutes les poubelles de particulier de Vegas, je la trouverais cette bouteille… Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Nick…

Pas de trace d'acte sexuel dans la voiture de Greg…

Bon je m'en doutais…

Pourquoi ça ?

Je sais pas… mais je vois mal Greggo faire ça sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture ou au fond d'une ruelle mal éclairée… il est plutôt du genre romantique non ?

Exact… et toi de ton côté ? Sara m'a dit pour la bouteille…

Rien pour le moment… mais j'ai une autre idée…

T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Non… rentrez au labo vous deux, sinon ça va paraître suspect qu'on soit tous les trois dehors.

Et ça paraitra pas suspect que tu ne sois pas là ?

Je suis en repos depuis dix minutes… donc non. Si on vous demande ou je suis, dîtes que je suis partie sans vous le dire.

Ok c'est noté… et Heaven ?

Ouais ?

Tiens-nous au courant si tu trouves quelque chose…

Vous en faites pas…

Je raccroche et je file dans la ruelle ou le corps avait été retrouvé… j'enfile une paire de gant et je commence à fouiller chaque benne aux alentours. Quatre heures, quatre heures que fouille les poubelles, je pue la vieille ordure a des kilomètres à la ronde, mais enfin je la trouve cette bouteille. Et elle n'est pas seule…. Dans le sac, en plus de ça, il y a un préservatif usagé, et une paire de gant pleine de sang. Je me retiens de pousser un cri de joie, je file jusqu'à ma voiture et je fonce à toute allure vers le labo. En route j'essaie de joindre Nick et Sara mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Quand j'arrive, je manque de percuter Carter qui sort avec le type de l'IGS, suivit de Greg menotté et de Sara et Nick complètement bouleversés.

Fitzgerald ? mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Greg est innocent…

Bien sûr…

J'ai trouvé sa bouteille d'eau, un préservatif usagé et des gants dans une benne à ordure quelques rues plus loin… en les analysants je suis sûr que vous trouverez de la drogue dans la bouteille, les empreintes et l'ADN d'une tierce personne sur le reste. Vous pouvez pas négligez ça…

J'ai l'impression que ça l'enchante pas… l'inspecteur de l'IGS lui, prend la parole.

Faites analyser ça prioritairement…

Je fonce jusqu'au labo d'Hodges, je lui dépose le tout et lui annonce qu'il ne fait rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait les résultats.

Alors là tu peux rêves ma p'tite j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'obéir à une nana qui laisse derrière elle un relent d'odeur de poubelle.

Si tu le fais pas maintenant c'est toi qui va finir dans une benne…

Ce sont des menaces ?

Tu le prends comme tu veux… mais je te préviens, si j'ai pas les résultats dans l'heure qui vienne je t'offre un allé simple pour la table de Robbins… compris ?

Devant ma mine déterminée, il se met au boulot. Je file prendre une douche rapide et quand je reviens il a terminé. Nick et Sara me rejoigne à son labo.

Alors ?

Alors on va avoir une petite discussion avec un certain Todd Barnette…

Nick me sert dans ses bras, puis c'est le tour de Sara… et enfin on file tous les trois vers la salle d'interrogatoire ou l'inspecteur de l'IGS, Carter et Greg étaient de nouveau installés.

Les analyses montrent la présence d'un dénommé Todd Barnette. Il a été condamné il y a deux ans pour trafic de drogue… il n'habite pas très loin de la rue ou a retrouvé Katia.

Bien… allez chercher ce gars. Nous ferons l'interrogatoire ensemble. En attendant Monsieur Sanders va être mis en cellule…

En cellule ? vous pouvez au moins le laisser avec ses coéquipiers… il va pas s'enfuir.

La règle est la même pour tout le monde Fitzgerald… Sanders sera placé en cellule à point c'est tout.

Je fusille Carter des yeux. Puis je file jusqu'à ma voiture avec Nick. Plus vite On ramènera ce gars, plus vite Greg sera innocenté. Quand je frappe à la porte du suspect, il nous ouvre sans aucun problème, ce n'est que quand il voit ma plaque qu'il la referme immédiatement : culpabilité signée. Je la défonce d'un coup de pied sous les yeux ébahis de Nick.

C'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude !

Pas le temps de pleurnicher !

On s'engouffre dans l'appartement et j'ai tout juste le temps de rattraper notre fuyard qui avait déjà passé une jambe par la fenêtre.

Ola Ola Ola… ou tu vas mon grand ?

Lâchez moi j'ai rien fais !

Alors pourquoi tu te carapate comme ça hein ? Allez, tu viens avec nous… faut qu'on parle…

J'ai rien à dire moi !

On verra ça au poste mon chou…

Je lui passe les menottes et nous rejoignions l'inspecteur Franklin. Je le laisse mener tout l'interrogatoire, et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures et l'ultime menace d'envoyer sa fille aux services sociaux qu'il craque.

Oui c'est moi qui ai couché et tué Katia !

J'échange un regard avec l'inspecteur, c'est moi qui reprends l'interrogatoire

Et pourquoi avoir fait accuser le CSI Sanders ?

C'est lui qui m'a fait boucler il y a deux ans… je me suis vengé !

Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as fait ça seul… t'es même pas capable de savoir que deux et deux font quatre… alors imaginer un plan pareil…

Si ! c'est moi seul !

Tu mens… t'es pas le cerveau de l'opération… y a quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles… alors dis-moi qui… si tu veux avoir la chance de vois ta fille avant ses quarante ans…

Je vise juste…

Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle… on n'a juste échangé des coups de fils…

Comment il t'a contacté la première fois ?

J'ai reçu un courrier… une lettre anonyme qui me disait que si je voulais me venger de Sanders, il fallait que j'appelle à un numéro de téléphone.

Et toi couillon comme tu es tu l'as fait…

Je voulais vraiment me venger ! cet enfoiré m'a fait perdre deux ans de ma vie…

Bon tu as appelé et alors ?

Et alors on m'a dit de me rendre a une salle de sport et qu'une fille viendrait me voir. C'est là que j'ai fait connaissance de Katia, sa mission c'était de droguer Sanders… une fois qu'elle l'a fait elle m'a rejoint et on a attendu qu'il sorte. Une fois qu'il était dans les vapes on l'a foutu dans ma voiture. Moi je me suis tapé la fille parce qu'elle était trop bonne… pis là un mec c'est ramené…

Il était comment ?

J'ai pas son visage… il avait une capuche… mais il était assez petit et super costaud… Il a frappé Katia, et après il l'a descendu devant moi… je voulais me tirer moi mais il a dit que si je bougeais il tuerais Alycia… alors j'ai pas bougé… il a sorti Sanders de la bagnole, il a enfilé des gants, pis il a mis les mains de l'autre dans le sang et le flingue aussi… ensuite il m'a dit de me débarrasser de la bouteille que Katia avait embarquée et des gants… mais moi je voulais pas qu'on sache que j'y étais alors m'suis débarrassé de la capote aussi…et après il m'a obligé à ramener Sanders chez lui, et j'ai dû mettre ses fringues dans la poubelle en bas pour faire croire qu'il s'en débarrassait… voila…

Et le gars il a dit quelque chose ?

Non…

Tu as toujours cette lettre par laquelle il t'a contacté ?

Dans ma poche de veste…

Je récupère la feuille et là je reconnais tout de suite les caractères imprimés : les mêmes que sur la lettre de menace que Greg avait reçu… Marshall James avait monté ce coup. Je file donner la feuille à Mandy mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y avait aucune empreinte. Je rejoins Sara et Nick qui étaient dans la pièce contiguë à la salle d'interrogatoire.

Alors ?

Alors rien… mais je pense que comme moi vous vous doutez de qui est derrière ça…

Je leur tends la lettre…

Même caractère que la lettre de menace que Greg a reçu… un petit gars baraqué… laisse-moi deviner… Marshall James.

Dans le mille Nicky… mais on fois de plus on ne peut pas le coincer.

On finira bien par l'avoir ce salopard !

J'espère Sara… mais j'espère que ça sera avant qu'il arrive à atteindre Greg… parce que là il s'en est fallu de peu…

L'inspecteur Franklin et Carter nous rejoignent.

J'en ai fini avec lui, il va être placé en détention provisoire, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issu du jugement… je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…

Une bonne soirée ? vous vous foutez de qui ?

De personne inspecteur Fitzgerald…

Et Greg dans tout ça ?

Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui…

Et le préjudice moral vous y avez pensé ?

Sanders est un grand garçon, il passera à autre chose…

Ouais bien sûr… vous allez vous excuser tout de même ?

Fitzgerald fermez là… et dégagez donc… ça nous fera des vacances…

Vous êtes deux beaux enfoirés…. Elle est belle la police des polices…

Fitzgerald…

Ouais ça va je me casse… de toute façon ça pue trop ici…

Je passe entre eux deux en les bousculant. Puis les CSI me rejoignent.

T'as pas peur des représailles de Carter ?

Honnêtement je m'en fous… au moins je me suis soulagée… Bon allez fini de discuter on va chercher Greg…

Ouais !

C'est un Greg complètement épuisé qu'on a trouvé dans cette cellule.

Vous êtes venu me dire au revoir c'est ça ?

Nan Greg… on est venu te sortir de là.

Un flic vient ouvrir la porte, il fait quelques pas timides comme s'il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux… et puis il nous a serré dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. Il n'a pas versé une larme, mais au moment où je me suis retrouvée contre lui j'ai senti toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis la veille… et je me suis promis de garder un œil sur lui…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Je suis innocent… mais j'ai même pas le droit de bosser… j'étais même pas encore condamné que Carter c'était fait une joie de me démettre de mes fonctions… quarante-huit heures que j'étais sorti de ce cauchemar mais tout me le rappelais encore… heureusement que Nick, Sara et Heaven avaient cru en moi, sinon… ce soir ils avaient voulu qu'ont sortent tous ensemble… pour me changer les idées, mais j'avais refusé. J'avais besoin d'être seul, et ils n'ont pas insisté. Et maintenant, je me retrouve assis au bar à descendre whisky double sur whisky double. Je pensais pouvoir oublier tout ça, mais ce soir l'alcool ne fait qu'empirer les choses… Alors que je commande un énième verre, Heaven s'installe à côté de moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Steeve m'a appelé…

Mais de quoi il se mêle lui ?

Il a vu que ce que tu as bu et il a anticipé avant que tu ne veuilles jouer les warriors et prendre la route dans ton état…

Mais ça va je sais ce que je fais…

Oui bien sûr… allez viens je te ramène…

Mais ça va je te dis !

Greg… tu me l'as fait pas à moi. Alors tu vas lever tes fesses de ce tabouret et tu vas me suivre compris ?

Pour qui tu te prends Heaven sérieusement ?

Pour ton amie… que ça te plaise ou non tu viens avec moi…

Je laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

Mon amie hein… tu parles t'es là par pitié… t'as cru comme tout le monde que j'avais tué cette fille.

Elle me pousse dehors sans un mot de plus.

Tu vois tu dis rien hein !

On se retrouve dans la rue, elle me traine dans un coin et me plaque au mur.

Ecoute moi bien Greg, je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de croire en ton innocence ! Avec Sara et Nick on a repris l'enquête du début pour te sortir de là, Carter a failli nous virer tous les trois parce qu'on lui avait désobéit, et j'ai pris tout sur moi ! Et je vais te dire un truc que jusque-là je n'ai dit à personne, j'ai été rétrogradée au rang de lieutenant pour avoir fait ça… mais tu vois je m'en contre fou… il pouvait même me foutre à la circulation que je n'aurais pas bronché. Et si c'était à refaire je le referais, parce que malgré ce que tu peux penser je tiens énormément à toi… à vous tous… Alors maintenant tu grimpes dans cette voiture et je te remmène chez toi.

Elle me pousse jusqu'à la voiture et j'obéis sans broncher. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con… je foire vraiment tout en ce moment… je suis trop nul… vraiment trop nul… Je vois même pas le temps passer, je sors de mes sombres pensées que quand elle coupe le moteur. Je suis tellement dans le gaz maintenant que j'arrive même pas à me détacher. Elle ouvre la porte et défait la ceinture. Je m'appuie à elle pour sortir, le sol tangue autour de moi. J'ai comme l'impression d'être sur un bateau pris en pleine tempête. Je la laisse fouiller dans mes poches pour récupérer mon trousseau de clé, elle ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de chasser les pensées qui m'assaillent, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur nous comme ça en ce moment ? qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Je la sens s'allonger contre moi, et une vague de chaleur me submerge. Je ne suis pas seul ce soir, Heaven est avec moi… elle est là pour moi… rien ne l'obligeait à venir me chercher… et moi je lui avais dit des trucs… dégueulasses. Je me sens encore plus coupable et je retiens mes larmes avec grande peine.

De toute façon ma vie n'est qu'un enchainement d'erreurs…

Ne dis pas ça Greg…

Mais bien sûr que si ! j'ai vu trop grand… j'aurais dû resté le p'tit rat de labo que j'étais… j'ai pas la carrure pour être un agent de terrain…

Tu fais ton boulot comme il le faut Greg… t'es un très bon CSI, et bien sûr que non tu n'as pas vu trop grand, tu as de l'ambition et tu as eu raison…

Nan… j'ai tué un gosse sur une enquête qui a part moi a fait une bourde aussi énorme ?

C'était toi ou lui Greg… t'as agis comme il le fallait !

Y aurait mieux fallu que ce soit moi… tout le monde aurait été tranquille… et toi tu n'aurais pas risqué deux fois ta vie pour moi…

Et là je peux plus me retenir, les larmes roulent ses mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

J'aurais mieux fait d'y rester…

Elle me sert contre elle avec force. Et c'est d'une voix voilée par les larmes qu'elle me dit ces mots.

Je t'interdis de dire ça Greg… je te l'interdit tu m'entends… ne dis pas ça… parce que ça me fait mal… je tiens trop à toi pour t'entendre dire ces mots…

Ses larmes viennent se mêler au miennes. Puis elle plante son regard dans le mien, ses yeux rougis me ramènent d'un coup à la réalité. Elle tenait à moi plus que je ne le pensais, et même si elle me l'avait dit, maintenant j'en étais plus que certain. Aucune femme ne m'avait encore troublé à ce point que maintenant, et aucune femme ne m'avait dit qu'elle tenait à moi aussi sincèrement qu'elle. En l'espace d'un instant tout bascule, je déverse mon âme dans la sienne et vice versa… je dégrise d'un coup, comme si je laissais tout derrière moi. Je ne sens plus que la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau, là où mon t-shirt c'était relevé… et je comprends a cette instant qu'elle venait de définitivement attacher son cœur au mien. Je suis attiré par elle comme un aimant, et sans m'en rendre compte j'avance mon visage près du sien, elle ferme les yeux… nos lèvres se frôlent… et c'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui rompt instantanément le charme. Elle ouvre les yeux et se lève précipitamment. Je la regarde passer la porte de la chambre, mais sa chaleur et son parfum m'englobent toujours, comme si elle était encore là… une chape de fatigue s'abat sur moi sans prévenir, je me sens vidé, épuisé… j'aimerais attendre qu'elle revienne près de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à lutter, le sommeil est trop fort… je m'endors.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

Journée continue aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas arrêté… je rentre chez moi complètement exténuée. Je balance le sac et les baskets, je prends une douche rapide et je me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Dormir… des coups de sonnettes intempestifs résonne, punaise si c'est de nouveau le vendeur de tapis je l'achève sur le paillasson. J'ouvre en grand prête à sauter sur la personne qui attend devant. Mais c'est pas le vendeur de tapis, et ce n'est même pas un de mes collègues… une jeune femme, la vingtaine se tient devant moi. La pauvre a dû faire un bon de dix mètres quand j'ai ouvert… ouais bah merde pas de compassion je suis crevée !

Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger…

Tin si c'est une scout qui veut me vendre des cookies je lui fait bouffer ! Ou non, je lui pique ses biscuits pare que j'ai faim maintenant que je suis réveillée et après je la passe par la fenêtre…

Tu veux quoi ?

Euh… bah en fait je suis la baby-sitter de Ty… la porte de l'appartement de Madame Hopkins est ouverte… j'ose pas entrer… et comme elle m'a dit que vous étiez flic… j'ai préféré venir vous voir directement.

Elle a de la suite dans les idées cette petite… ça me calme direct tout de même ce qu'elle vient de me dire…

Rentre, ne bouge pas et laisse-moi faire.

Je la laisse s'installer sur le canapé, je récupère mon arme et j'appelle Brass en renfort, histoire qu'il ne balance pas que je joue la wonderwoman. En trois minutes il est là… punaise j'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer du coup…. Géniale la situation, je suis sur le palier, en caleçon de mec avec Tigrou dessus et en débardeur ou il y a écrit « championne des râleuses », le tout avec le flingue à la main…

Heaven ?

Je me retourne vers le capitaine… qui me prend en photo. Oh l'enfoiré !

Très drôle ça…

Oui je l'avoue… mais a situation spéciale, traitement spécial !

Je lui lance un regard furieux avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Dedans c'est le capharnaüm total, télé éventrée, vase explosé au sol… Brass se dirige vers la cuisine pendant que je prends les chambres. Celle de Kathy est vide… et alors que je rentre dans celle de Ty, je l'entends gazouiller dans son lit. Je récupère le petit et je rejoins mon boss.

C'est quoi ça ?

Un bébé Jim…

Je vois bien mais je comprends pas là… quelqu'un aurait enlevé la mère et laissé l'enfant ?

A priori… Chez moi y a une jeune fille, c'est la baby-sitter de Ty, elle saura peut-être quelque chose elle.

Je vais l'interroger… en attendant va falloir joindre la famille…

Kathy est fille unique et ses parents sont morts…

Bon bah les services sociaux alors.

Nan… je sais trop bien comment ça se passe et il n'est pas question qu'il soit placé…

Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le garder ?

Moi…

Il me jette un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Ça parait si inconcevable que je sache m'occuper d'un bébé ? On regagne mon appartement. La baby-sitter nous raconte que Kathy était inquiète depuis un moment et qu'elle se sentait menacée.

Tu sais par qui ?

Non… elle a rien dit de plus… mais je croyais qu'elle vous avait parlé moi… enfin elle m'avait dit qu'elle le ferait vu que vous êtes flic.

Quand elle dit ça, j'ai un flash, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait voulu me parler, mais moi je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écouter parce que je venais juste d'être bipée par Brass pour une affaire urgente… depuis je ne l'avais pas revue.

Et merde… elle a voulu me dire quelque chose l'autre jour… a tous les coups c'était ça…

Pendant que je discute encore un peu avec la jeune fille, Brass s'occupe de contacter les différentes personnes qui auraient pu l'apercevoir.

Bon, je viens d'avoir son patron, elle a été viré il y a une quinzaine de jour après avoir été prise en flagrant délit de vol, il l'a surprise en train de piquer dans la caisse… du coup je me suis renseigné à sa banque, elle a un découvert de près de deux milles dollars… tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas partie comme ça… elle a l'air dans une mauvaise passe…

Elle aurait retourné tout son appart' pour le plaisir ?

Elle aurait pu faire croire à son enlèvement et partir…

Nan…pas sans Ty… il est arrivé un truc c'est pas possible autrement.

Bon j'appelle les CSI de jour pour voir si on peut trouver des empreintes et on va mettre l'appartement sous surveillance des fois que quelqu'un vienne. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment.

C'est Clifford et Camilla qui sont mis sur le coup, ils farfouillent dans tout l'appart' mais ils trouvent rien de spécial. Une fois qu'ils ont terminés, je récupère quelques affaires pour le petit et je chope les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires au passage. Je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Entre les biberons et l'épluchage de la vie de Kathy, je vois pas la journée passer. Résultat quand je jette un œil à la pendule je sursaute. Il est presque vingt heure, et je suis encore en pyjama, un bol de céréales à la main. Une douche rapide, j'habille Ty, je récupère le siège auto dans la voiture et je file au labo : pile à l'heure… dans les couloirs je croise Sara et Nick…

Oh mais qu'il est mignon ce p'tit !

Attends il a quoi ce gamin… six mois… tu nous as caché que tu avais un fils ?

Il est pas à moi…. C'est le fils de ma voisine…

Ah oui Brass nous a parlé de l'affaire… et pas que de ça d'ailleurs…

Il est mort de rire… et j'imagine très bien pourquoi. Mais j'ai pas le temps de le réprimander que y a Greg qui arrive.

Bah alors on fait crèche au labo maintenant ?

Ah ah très drôle Greg…

Ah tiens t'as troqué ton super caleçon Tigrou ?

Ah bah d'accord, la photo a déjà fait la tournée du labo a ce que je peux entendre…

T'as de la chance que j'ai Ty dans les bras toi…

Pourquoi tu me frapperais ?

Ça se pourrait fortement oui…

Rohhh ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas embêtée….

Ça m'a pas manqué…

Moi si !

Hey Greg tu devrais te méfier n'oublie pas que c'est la championne des râleuses !

Très drôle Nick !

En tout cas tu as eu raison d'acheter ce t-shirt ça te va à merveille !

Je l'ai pas acheté on me la offert…

Encore quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle…

Et v'la les deux garçons se tapent dans les mains et entament une petite danse ridicule…

Ah vous êtes fier de vos conneries hein…

Pour une fois que c'est pas moi la cible…

Méfies toi Nick…

Il me fait une super grimace genre « nia nia nia » et résultat je me marre… les trois autres aussi d'ailleurs. Finalement on va se poser dans la salle de repos, pour le moment tout est calme et on n'en profite pour se retrouver tous ensemble. Ça faisait un petit moment que ça ne nous était pas arrivé, entre la mort de Ray et ce que Greg avait subi, on n'avait pas eu spécialement temps. Mais les habitudes reviennent très vite, je m'installe dans le canapé, Greg à côté de moi, Sara dans le fauteuil et Nick posé contre la table. La légèreté est au programme ce soir.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 :

Blagues et conversations qui ne volent pas haut… voilà à quoi on passe notre temps ce soir. Je dois dire ça fait du bien, avec tout ce qu'on venait de subir, c'était un premier pas vers le retour à la normal. Enfin je dis ça mais je participe pas plus que ça à l'ambiance générale, j'écoute, je ris avec eux, mais je ne cesse de regarder Heaven. Elle est là à côté de moi… je la vois sourire, plaisanter… et puis ce qui m'émerveille le plus c'est de la voir donner le biberon à Ty. Je peux pas dire pourquoi mais je la trouve encore plus belle comme ça… c'est juste un fait. Ca faisait un moment déjà que ce que je ressentais pour elle avait changé, mais encore plus depuis qu'elle était venu me chercher au bar et m'avait raccompagné. Je me souvenais clairement de ce qui avait failli ce passer cette nuit-là… et si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné ? et si après ça je ne m'étais pas endormi ? Si si si… tu parles…

Bah alors Greg tu la trouve pas drôle celle-là ?

Ah zut j'ai pas suivi là… rah pis ils me regardent tous les trois c'est euh comment dire… bizarre. Mais faut croire que la chance est avec moi, parce qu'au moment où Nick allait en rajouter une couche, y a Brass qui rentre.

Heaven je peux te parler ?

Ouais pas de problème…

Elle se tourne vers moi et me colle Ty dans les bras.

Garde le j'arrive…

Elle s'éloigne et là j'ai le droit aux railleries de Nick.

On dirait que c'est pas la première fois hein Greggo… dit donc c'est que ça t'irais bien d'être papounet… t'es trop mimi avec un p'tit dans les bras ! Quoi que un gosse qui a un gosse je suis pas sûr que ça le fasse…

Très drôle…

Pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, Heaven et Bras sont de retour avec une jeune femme, elle se précipite vers moi et récupère le p'tit.

Oh mon chéri… si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué !

Je jette un regard sur Heaven, elle est appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres… ce qu'elle est belle… je craque totalement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, nos regard se croise, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un océan de bonheur. Je suis marin naufragé dans ses yeux, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on me sauve de là… non j'ai envie de dériver éternellement dans ses prunelles… Je crois qu'à ce niveau je peux plus me mentir… Heaven Fitzgerald est la muse de ma vie… celle qui m'inspire à chaque instant… celle qui me permet de vivre ma vie en poésie…


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 :

Et bien le retour de Catherine a fait un bien fou à l'équipe ! Pis je dois dire que les enquêtes avec elle s'est géniale ! qu'est-ce qu'on peut blablater sur les garçons ! Pis c'est bien parce qu'au travers d'elle je découvre comment était l'équipe autre fois. Pis bon elle a aussi un effet apaisant sur moi… c'est pas ma bosse mais elle arrive à canaliser mes coups de sang, et je dois dire c'est pas plus mal. Là par exemple si elle ne m'avait pas lancé ce regard incendié, le mec je le réduisais en poussière… Assise sur le banc, je souris toute seule en déboutonnant mon chemisier, je le laisse tomber à terre et j'en enfile un autre. Je l'ai au trois quart boutonné quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre. Machinalement je me retourne, et c'est un Greggo en rogne et tout boueux qui rentre.

Bah alors Greg, tu t'es fait un soin de peau à la boue ?

Ah ah trop drôle !

Ouh bah t'es tout grognon mon chou qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il m'arrive que j'ai dû faire un plongeon dans une saloperie de marre de boue pour récupérer une preuve… résultat je suis cradingue et en plus je me suis tué les côtes ! je suis sûr que je me suis flingué quelque chose…

Fais voir ?

Pourquoi tu as fait médecine ?

Nan, mais quand j'étais à la fac je suis sortie avec un gars qui était en troisième année de médecine… j'ai eu le droit à tout un cours sur les traumatismes causés après une chute…. Je vais te dire si t'as un truc de cassé ou pas moi… enlève ton t-shirt…

Hein ?

Enlève ton t-shirt je vais pas te bouffer roh !

Il me jette un drôle de regard avant de s'exécuter. Punaise je dois dire que j'ai du mal à rester de marbre. On croirait pas comme ça, mais la vache il est bien taillé… c'est pas une masse de muscle comme Nick… mais je dirais qu'il a ce qu'il faut ou il faut… ses pectoraux sont finement dessinés, pas de tablettes de chocolat apparente mais on sait qu'il y a quand même ce qu'il faut en muscle… je me reprend tant bien que mal et je m'approche de lui. Quand je pose mes mains sur sa peau, y a comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourt… l'effet de malade que ça me fait. Je m'oblige à rester concentrée, pas de vague Heaven… A aucun moment je ne lève les yeux vers lui… je laisse mes doigts naviguer en solitaire sur sa peau, j'appuie doucement sur chacune de ses côtes.

Ça va ?

Je laisse mon regard fixé droit devant moi en demandant ça.

Ouais… c'est pas trop, trop douloureux on va dire…

Juste au moment où je vérifie la dernière côte, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le réflexe d'enlever ma main… Résultat quand Cath entre, un petit sourire se dessine immédiatement sur ses lèvres… en même temps y a de quoi prêter à confusion. Greg et moi face à face, lui torse nu, moi le chemisier au trois quart boutonné, une main posée sur ses côtes, l'autre autour de sa taille…

Oups… désolée de vous déranger… continuer hein, j'ai rien vu…

Elle referme la porte, on échange un coup d'œil avec Greg et on éclate de rire.

Roh lala j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle croit !

Et moi donc… mais bon faut dire d'un point de vue extérieur, quand on ne sait pas que je vérifie simplement que pas t'as pas de côtes cassées…

Ouais effectivement… mais en tout cas connaissant Cath, elle va pas nous lâcher…

Y a qu'à lui dire la vérité…

Parce que tu crois qu'elle va nous croire ?

J'espère bien… et surtout j'espère qu'elle va pas aller dire à Nick ce qu'elle a vu sinon on n'est mal…

Je vais aller lui parler…

Nan j'y vais, elle me croira plus que toi…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Rien de spécial…

Oh toi tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir…

Du genre ? que tu vampais Sara… et même Cath parfois ? trop tard mon poussin… je sais tout…

Tu me fais peur là…

Allé, a ton anniversaire je t'offrirais un pot de latex liquide…. Puisque c'est ton truc…

J'y crois pas…

Je me marre en voyant son visage déconfit. Je boutonne les derniers boutons de mon chemisier, je récupère ma veste et je sors en laissant un Greggo en mode décomposé. Au loin je vois la chevelure blonde Catherine balayer ses épaules, je tape un sprint et je la rattrape juste au moment où elle allait partir.

Hey Cath ! Attends !

Elle se retourne vers moi, et je revois le même sourire que tout à l'heure apparaître sur son visage. Je me laisse pas démonter.

Bon ce que t'as vu là, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Et je crois quoi a ton avis ?

Bah a tous les coups tu penses que Greg et moi… enfin je te fais pas de dessin… sauf que c'est en aucun cas la situation…

Ah oui ? je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas m'inventer…

J'invente rien, il s'est fait mal et je vérifiais simplement qu'il avait rien de cassé…

Tu as loupé a vocation c'est médecin que tu aurais dû être pas flic ! En tout cas on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là…

De quoi ?

Bah du coup du je vérifie que t'as rien de casser… c'est pas mal… mais j'y crois pas une seule seconde…

Nan mais je t'assure Cath c'est la strict vérité…

Ouais, ouais... mais t'en fait pas je dirais rien pour vous deux… vous le ferez quand vous serez prêt, rien ne presse… Bon je dois filer Lou m'attend… a demain !

Elle me laisse pas le temps de rétorquer et file vers sa voiture. Je passe une main sur mon visage… je sens qu'on n'a pas fini d'avoir des allusions à ce qui venait de se passer… Je retourne faire un saut au vestiaire histoire de mettre Greg au courant, quand je rentre il sort tout juste de la douche et je reste un instant statique en le voyant avec juste une serviette blanche autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de son torse. Je sursaute presque en l'entendant me demander :

Alors ?

Alors… elle m'a pas cru…

Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit… et elle a dit quoi ?

J'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, je suis inlassablement attirée par les gouttelettes d'eau qui une à une glisse le long de son cou avant de dévaler le dédale de muscles.

Elle a dit en gros qu'elle dirait rien et que c'était à nous de le dire aux autres et bla bla bla bla quoi…

Oui donc en gros elle croit qu'on est ensemble.

Ouais…

J'aurais pu rajouter « j'en n'ai bien peur » ou encore « malheureusement » mais non… y a un léger blanc avant que je me reprenne.

Bon je file moi… mais euh si t'as mal encore demain pense à consulter un médecin…

J'y penserais…

A d'main…

Ouais a d'main.

Je referme la porte et je file à ma voiture le plus rapidement possible. Je reste quelques instants à fixer la pancarte du labo sans la voir. Mais punaise faut que je me calme un grand coup là… je peux pas me permettre de ressentir ça… pas maintenant… « Et quand alors ? » jamais… j'ai trop souffert avec Danny, je veux pas que ça recommence… « Greg n'est pas Danny… » je le sais bien, mais j'ai peur… peur d'être à nouveau blessée, d'être à nouveau meurtrie… j'ai plus confiance en l'amour… Faut que je me reprenne, il n'est pas question que je me laisse de nouveau submerger par ce genre de sentiments… Greg resterait un ami point à la ligne. Je chasse toutes pensées capable de venir me troubler, puis je démarre, un grand coup d'accélérateur, je fais crisser les pneus sur le bitume et je fonce vers la sortie, laissant derrière moi ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

Vingt-deux heures… j'en connais une qui est sacrément en retard là… elle va se faire déchirer par Brass. Y a qu'à le voir fulminer en regardant sa montre. Bon y a pas d'enquête sur le feu ça va encore, sinon j'imagine même pas son état de nerf. Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers le parking… les paris ont été lancés entre Nick, Sara, Cath et moi… Nick a parié sur l'heure et demi, Sara sur les deux heures et Cath et moi respectivement sur deux heures et quart et deux heures et demi… vu l'heure les deux premiers sont déjà hors-jeux. Vingt-deux heure quinze, toujours personne, le capitaine lui a laissé une bonne demi-douzaine de messages et son énervement va crescendo. Vingt-deux heures vingt, je suis le seul en compétition… et dix minutes plus tard, gros coup de frein sur le parking, porte qui claque et une tornade nommée Heaven qui déboule dans la salle de repos. Elle est dégoulinante d'eau et de boue.

Raboulez la monnaie les gars… deux heures et demi de retard c'est bien ce que j'avais dit…

Oh punaise le regard qu'elle me balance… elle pourrait me tuer elle le ferait direct. Brass arrive juste derrière elle, à mon avis ça va barder sec…

C'est à cette heure-ci que t'arrives ? tu crois pas que tu abuses un peu là ?

Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Pas de ma faute si j'ai crevé !

Et tu pouvais pas appeler pour prévenir ? je t'ai laisser je ne sais combien de message !

Mon portable a pris la flotte…

C'est quoi cette histoire ?

C'est simple, j'ai crevé, j'ai galéré à changer ma roue, et y en a pas un qui s'est arrêté pour m'aider vu qu'il flotte comme je sais pas quoi... sans compter que je me suis copieusement fait arrosée d'un mélange d'eau et de boue par un camion qui est passé à toute berzingue dans une flaque…

Ah c'est pour ça que tu as l'air d'un rat mouillé ?

Très marrant Nick… je suis morte de rire là tu vois…

Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone…

Déjà on n'est mercredi…

J'étouffe un fou rire en entendant ça… ok c'est pas super drôle mais moi euh en fait si ça me fait marrer… mais beaucoup moins lorsque Jim me balance un regard assassin…

Et en plus je t'ai déjà dit que mon téléphone a pris l'eau… en même temps que moi d'ailleurs.

Et y avait pas de cabine téléphonique dans le coin ?

J'avais pas de monnaie…

Bien sûr… en tout cas tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas eu d'enquête… maintenant file te changer avant d'attraper la mort.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en souriant à moitié… faut dire que les baskets qui couinent c'est pas super discret. Au bout de dix minutes, on l'entend revenir, toujours d'humeur massacrante a priori… Elle gueule après Hodges qui a priori a encore sortie un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Quand elle nous rejoint, on sent bien qu'elle est plus qu'énervée.

Un problème avec Hodges ?

Me parle pas de lui… sinon vous aurez pas loin à aller pour votre prochaine enquête !

Oula il l'a sacrément mise en pétard… Nick n'insiste pas et je pense qu'il fait bien. Elle s'installe à côté de moi dans le canapé, et comme à chaque fois je vois Cath légèrement sourire… y a pas que moi qui la voit, vu la tête d'Heaven, je doute pas un seul instant qu'elle l'ait aussi captée. Mais a priori y a pas que nous qui l'avons vue.

Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça Cath ?

Rien mon p'tit Nicky…

Bah si je vois bien !

Mais non tu vois pas Nicky…

Toi arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Alors Cath à le droit et pas moi hein ? Mais t'as pas de bol Nicky… je sais que ça t'énerves mon petit Nicky… alors je vais continuer NICKY !

Tu me rends dingue sérieux !

Cool c'est justement le but rechercher… pis ça t'apprendra à parier sur moi !

Hey je suis pas le seul ! pis en plus j'ai paumé et c'est à Greg que tu dois t'en prendre en plus c'est lui qui a lancé l'idée !

Oh le traitre ! Elle se tourne lentement vers moi et se rapproche de plus en plus, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe comme un fou quant lentement elle fait glisser sa main sur mon épaule, avant de me saisir la nuque. Euh la tout de suite je suis moins partant.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Elle sert un peu plus fort… outch.

Je suis sincèrement désolé et je vais leur rendre ce que j'ai gagné en pariant sur toi… je m'excuse… je suis confus… je…euh… ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais s'te plaît lâche moi je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Elle me lâche et me tapote la joue.

Bon garçon…

Bon forcément y a les trois autres qui se marrent… et puis on rejoint l'hilarité générale, faut dire le rire c'est contagieux… on n'en est encore à rigoler quand Grissom débarque.

Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

On n'a tous tourné nos tête vers la porte, et la première à réagir c'est Sara, ça va de soi ! Elle se jette dans les bras de son mari.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je te croyais en Bolivie !

J'avais besoin de te voir…enfin de vous voir tous… depuis ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression de louper beaucoup trop de choses en sillonnant le monde. Alors me voilà.

On n'est tous touché parce qu'il vient de dire. C'est vrai que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ray, nous étions encore plus soudés qu'avant.

C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on n'a pas eu trop l'occasion d'être tous ensemble… oh mais j'ai une idée !

Oula Nick qui a une idée… j'ai peur !

Toi la gosse tu fermes ta bouche deux minutes !

C'est pas dans mon programme !

Ah ah… bref… ça serait sympa qu'on s'organise un p'tit weekend… genre camping ou autre…

L'idée est vite adoptée… c'est vrai que ça serait sympa d'être tous réunis… comme une famille. On discute longtemps du lieu, de l'organisation et de la date de ce projet. Et on finit par tomber d'accord, on se faisait ca dès la semaine d'après. Le départ était prévu le vendredi en début de matinée, et le retour le dimanche soir… un weekend de détente en bordure du lac Tahoé… en pleine nature. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 :

Huit heures, on n'est tous rassemblés devant le labo…enfin tous non, manque Cath qui est en retard…

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?

Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui est à la traine…

Ça tient du miracle !

Hey Sanders tu la boucle ok ?

Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir…

Ça va être difficile ça…

Bon ça suffit les gosses là ! pas possible ça même quand je bosse pas je dois encore faire le chef !

Techniquement t'es pas mon boss Nicky…

Rah mais qu'elle m'énerve !

Héhé…

Le portable de Grissom sonne, il s'éloigne de la cohue qui règne déjà… il s'absente quoi trois minutes à peine.

Bon bah Catherine ne peut plus venir… Lindsay est sur le point d'accoucher, elle part avec Lou à Kansas city.

C'était pas prévu pour le mois prochain ?

Bah si mais bon…

Qu'est -ce qu'on fait alors ? On annule ?

Elle me l'a strictement interdit… on part quand même

Ouais mais bon à la base on devait y aller tous ensemble…

Je transmets Nick… elle a clairement dit que si nous ne partions pas elle s'arrangerait pour nous le faire regretter…

Vu comme ça… bon bah alors on n'y va ?

On n'y va !

En route les gosses !

Je crois que ce diminutif pourri va nous rester… mais puisque c'est comme ça… il va le regretter le p'tit Nicky ! C'est lui qui prend le volant, Greg monte côté passager, Grissom, Sara et moi prenons l'arrière. Au bout d'une heure de route, je me décide à faire le zouave. Je commence gentiment à taquiner Greg, et comme prévu il réplique. Ca vire vite au bordel intégral dans la voiture.

Mais vous avez pas fini vous deux ?

Nan on commence !

Vous êtes vraiment pas possible ! pire que des gamins de cinq ans !

On ricane dans notre coin et on laisse un peu de répit au chauffeur, au bout de deux heures je reprends…

On n'est bientôt arrivés ?

Tu sais bien que non…

On n'est bientôt arrivés ?

Ah mais elle va pas recommencer celle-là !

On n'est bientôt arrivés ?

Je vais lui scotcher la bouche on sera tranquille au moins !

Greg a vite compris mon petit manège et lui aussi s'y met dans un autre genre…

J'ai faim…

Y a des barres de céréales dans le sac…

J'veux pas d'ca moi ! j'ai faim j'ai pas une fringale…

Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie les deux gamins là…

J'ai faim c'est pas d'ma faute !

Bon y a une aire de repos dans dix kilomètres c'est bon maintenant !

On n'est bientôt arrivé ?

Change de disque !

On n'arrive bientôt ?

Je vais la tuer…

Et voilà avec Greg on se marre, Grissom et Sara se retienne de rire, et Nick malgré son air méchant n'est pas loin de se laisser avoir aussi. On fait donc une pause a cette fameuse aire d'autoroute, une fois les jambes dégourdies et les estomacs pleins on reprend la route. Les deux heures et demi qui reste se font dans une bonne ambiance, on rigole, on chante… bref c'est comme si nous étions en vacances… enfin plutôt une colonie de vacances selon Nick…

Ouais et toi t'es le mono c'est ça ?

Exactement Greg…

Ah bah si c'est ça moi je peux te chanter une super chanson sur les monos…

Euh Heaven évite de chanter je te rappel qu'on campe…

M'en fout…

Et je me mets à chanter…

Les monos c'est de la racaille Ca fume ça boit, plus que ça travaille A si l'dirlo il savait ça tralala A si l'dirlo il savait ça tralala Il dirait, il dirait, il dirait : 'Au armes les colons Prenez vos polochons Tapez, tapez, Sur les monos Jusqu'a, s'qu'ils soient K.O.  
>Les monos Les salauds 36 balles dans le dos 1 obus dans le cul Et n'en parlons plus !'<p>

Quel langage… tu me désespère vraiment là…

Et c'est pas fini…

Puis on n'arrive enfin à destination, on monte les tentes en se chambrant.

Bon et niveau répartition on fait comment ?

Bah comme on n'avait prévu… Toi Greggo t'es avec Nick, Sara avec Grissom et moi toute seule…

Bah ça va la belle vie !

Ouais j'avoue !

Bon bah maintenant qu'on sait qui dort avec qui tous les deux vous allez chercher du bois pour le feu…

Bien patron !

Avec Greg on s'éloigne en se poussant gentiment.

Et pas dans deux heures !

Oui Monsieur Stokes !

Bon ok on se fout allégrement de lui mais faut dire qui aime bien châtie bien ! On se balade quelques minutes toujours en rigolant et en blaguant. Je dois bien l'avouer, je me sens super bien là… je me pose même pas de questions, je profite tout simplement… Avant de partir je m'étais fait une promesse solennelle, ce weekend était placé sous le signe de la détente, et je comptais bien ne pas me prendre la tête pour quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs en parlant de détente…

Hey Heaven regarde, y a des lianes !

Nan trop bien !

On s'échange un coup d'œil avec Greg et on se précipite chacun vers un arbre. Et nous voilà partie à faire les cons de lianes en lianes en poussant des cris à la tarzan et de toutes sortes d'animaux de la jungle… des vrais gosses, j'avoue. Au bout de trois quart d'heures on se décide à rentrer. Mais juste avant d'arrivé au campement je réalise un truc…

Meerrddeee on n'a pas ramené de bois pour le feu !

Ah ouais on n'était partis pour ça à la base…

On va se faire massacrer par Nick…

Ouais… je l'entends déjà…

Et là dans une parfaire imitation de son boss il me sort :

Vous revenez les mains vides au bout de trois quart d'heure ? tin vous êtes chiant sérieux ! on peut rien vous confier hein !

Jolie imitation !

Merci, ce sont des heures d'entrainements !

Ouais mais bon question physique y a encore du boulot hein !

Ah mais comment tu me tapes dessus là c'est abusé !

Je suis morte de rire quand on rejoint les autres. Quand Nick nous vois sans la moindre branche…

Vous revenez les mains vides au bout de trois quart d'heure ? tin vous êtes chiant sérieux ! on peut rien vous confier hein !

Forcément quand je me tourne vers Greg il est plié et je tiens pas bien longtemps.

Et ça vous fait rire en plus ! à cette allure on n'est pas près de manger !

Roh on n'a le temps !

Ouais ouais c'est ça… bon bah j'y vais au moins je suis sûr que ça sera fait !

On peut y retourner si tu veux…

Pour que vous reveniez encore les mains vides nan merci ! Occupez-vous plutôt de trouver des pierres pour limiter les flammes… ça devrait pas être trop dur y en a partout.

Bien patron !

Et au fait ils sont où les deux tourtereaux ?

Partis se balader, Grissom à trouver une colonie de fourmis rouge il voulait voir ça de plus près… allez au boulot vous deux !

On le regarde s'éloigner en pestant, c'est trop marrant à voir. Vingt minutes plus tard il revient avec ce qu'il faut et nous on n'a fait un super cercle de pierres pour limiter le brasier. Grissom et Sara revienne et une fois que le feu a bien prit on fait chauffer ce qu'il faut. Le repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance, on parle de tout et de n'importe quoi, ça vanne de partout… bref on s'éclate bien. L'après-midi, vu la chaleur on décide de passer tout notre temps au lac… Une fois installés, on balance les fringues et on se retrouve tous en maillot, parés pour une baignade. Je dois bien avouer que quand je vois Greg en shorty noir, j'ai vraiment du mal à rester de marbre. Pour me rafraîchir les idées je suis la première à me lancer à l'eau. Je suis très vite imitée par Nick et Greg, Sara et Grissom eux, préfère rester en arrière. Je m'éloigne un peu du groupe, j'ai besoin de me retouvrer un peu seule histoire de faire une petite mise au point… quoi que non en fait, je m'en tient à ma promesse de ne penser a rien. Je fais quelques longueurs et je reviens vers les garçons.

Tin elle est froide ! je remonte moi sinon je vais finir en glaçon !

Ouh Nicky tu crains ! elle est super bonne tu veux dire ! ça se voit que tu t'es jamais baigné dans le lac Michigan toi !

Je vois pas le rapport !

Bah à coté de ce lac, ici elle est super chaude !

Ouais bah moi je viens pas de la cote est… je te signale alors les températures hivernales très peu pour moi merci !

Il regagne la rive, je me tourne vers Greg.

Et toi tu joues aussi les fillettes ou tu restes ?

Tu vas voir si je suis une fillette !

J'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner qui me saisit par la taille et me balance un peu plus loin, s'en suis une bataille acharnée ou on s'éclate comme des p'tits fous. Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de jeu, on rejoint les autres. On reprend nos discussions du midi en prenant le soleil. Bercée par une légère brise et par la chaleur je commence à somnoler. Je sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais ce qui me réveil se sont deux bras qui me saisissent à bras le corps. J'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouve de nouveau à l'eau. Question réveil c'est radical ! Quand je refais surface, je vois Greg et Nick hilare.

Quel est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça !

Grissom, Sara et Nick pointent immédiatement leur doigt sur Greg.

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! T'es un homme mort Sanders !

Je reviens fissa vers eux, en deux deux je le rattrape et le ramène vers le bord.

Y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à prendre un second bain !

Je le pousse dans la flotte, Nick à côté est mort de rire… erreur fatale, vive comme l'éclair je le pousse aussi et il rejoint son adjoint.

Alors c'est qui la bosse maintenant hein ? vous faites moins les malins là !

Sara et Grissom sont morts de rire, et les deux garçons nous rejoignent en riant aussi. Voilà à quoi on passe l'après-midi… à rire et à se chamailler dans la flotte. La soirée passe à une allure folle, on se fait un poker à la lueur du feu, et Greg moi on raconte âneries sur âneries pour déconcentrer tout le monde… le pire c'est que ça marche ! Les premiers à lâcher l'affaire sont Grissom et Sara, puis Nick suit peu de temps après… on se prend un dernier café, on balance une dernière blague pour la route et on va tous se coucher. Une fois seule dans ma tente, je dois bien m'avouer que je ne peux plus résister aux assauts de ma conscience. Dans le brouillard du sommeil je suis sans défense face à elle, alors elle me repasse le film de la journée, toute cette complicité avec Greg, les jeux dans l'eau pas si innocents que ça… les sensations qui m'avaient effleurées quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras, cette petite boule de chaleur au creux du ventre quand ses mains étaient en contact avec ma peau… tout ça, finalement, ce n'est pas rien. Je ne lutte plus contre toutes ses images, puis je m'endors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je suis plongée en plein rêve… un truc bizarre avec des animaux qui s'éclatent sur des lianes… mais le truc encore plus bizarre c'est que je suis un de ces animaux et que là… je suis presque en train de me faire marcher dessus ! Je fais un bond énorme quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je m'aperçois que la sensation que quelqu'un est à côté de moi n'est pas qu'un rêve. La voix de Greg s'élève alors.

Zen c'est que moi !

Mais t'es complètement malade ! tu m'as foutue une trouille pas possible ! et tu fais quoi au juste là Sanders ?

Je t'explique…

Ouais bah vaut mieux que ça soit pour une raison valable !

Nick ronfle, je peux pas dormir…

T'appelles ca une raison valable toi ?

Euh ouais… oh allez c'est super sérieux ! t'as qu'à allez voir si tu me crois pas !

T'es fou je vais pas aller me geler les fesses pour ça !

Alors je peux rester ? s'te plaît ?

Je sais pas hein… avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir aujourd'hui… tu mériterais de dormir dehors tiens…mais bon t'as de la chance c'est mon jour de bonté…

Je te remercie de ton geste et de ta gratitude….

Ouais c'est ça maintenant t'arrêtes ton cinoche et tu me laisses dormir.

Bonne nuit alors…

Ouais bonne nuit…

Je lui tourne le dos… et c'est ma conscience qui lance un assaut. « tiens donc tu le laisse dormir avec toi… » il dort pas avec moi mais à côté… « tu joues sur les mots là… ». Roh ça va hein… bah voilà c'est malin maintenant je vais plus dormir… bien jouer ! pfff. J'essaie de trouver une position plus confortable et je me réinstalle, mais même en fermant les yeux le sommeil ne vient pas…

Heaven tu dors ?

Ouais, d'ailleurs je suis en plein rêve et je te rappelle à la pub…

Nan mais tu dors pas…

Quel esprit logique Greg… bravo

C'est pas pour rien que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe d'échec…

Je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire… il avait toujours la répartie qu'il fallait… je me tourne. Je ressens comme une sensation étrange quand je me retrouve face à lui. La nuit claire me permet de le distinguer nettement, et quand je plonge mon regard dans le sien c'est toutes mes certitudes qui s'écroulent en un instant. Du bout des doigts, il vient chasser une mèche qui barre mon visage, ce simple geste me transporte. Je ne peux pas lutter, je ne suis pas de taille face à la montée en puissance de mes sentiments. Lentement il parcourt les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos lèvres, je me laisse faire, impuissante. Tout ce que je m'étais efforcer à cadenasser au fond de moi venait de se libérer en une fraction de seconde. Je laisse toutes mes angoisses derrière moi et je le laisse approfondir ce premier baisé, quand nos langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre je passe la frontière d'un autre monde. Un monde où je ne me pose pas de question, ou je fonce tête baissée. Maintenant que plus rien ne fait barrage sur ma route, je lui donne tout ce que j'ai, mes mains s'immiscent sous son t-shirt, et la sensation électrisante ressentie la dernière fois remonte. Je me débarrasse de ce tissu trop encombrant, je veux avoir le libre accès à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Mon maillot rejoint le sien, et quand ses lèvres viennent se perdre dans mon cou, plus aucune résistance ne subsiste. Il règne une atmosphère douce et tendre, les vêtements tombent et je me retrouve nu contre lui, je découvre de nouvelles sensations, ses baisés tendres me font perdre la tête, ses caressent agiles me laissent entrevoir un monde merveilleux. Je sens l'envie monter de plus en plus, je veux plus que tout ça… je ne veux plus faire qu'un seul et unique être avec lui. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand d'une voix sensuel je lui murmure « viens… ». Quand il entre en moi, avec cette douceur bien à lui, je ne peux retenir un léger gémissement… ma respiration s'accélère alors que lui s'arrête, rivant son regard au mien. Il prend son temps, et me torture délicatement à coup de baisé langoureux et de caresses suggestives. Je résiste du mieux que je peux à la vague de désir qui menace de me submerger. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur peau, frôlant sa nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je me perds à nouveau dans son regard, et d'un accord muet il reprend doucement ses mouvements. Face à cette douceur je ne peux plus me retenir, et je laisse tout le désir monter en moi. C'est comme si je voyageais à ciel ouvert, des myriades d'étoiles m'entoure, et nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Ma respiration s'accélère un peu plus, je suis surprise par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il me prodigue, et alors que je suis au point du non-retour, je laisse échapper un léger gémissement que j'étouffe dans son cou. Je frissonne, le puissant torrent de désir remonte lorsqu'il ralentit la cadence, alors lentement je le fais basculer et à c'est moi maintenant de lui prodiguer du plaisir. Je me colle à lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, j'aime le goût sucré que laisse sa peau sur mes lèvres. Je le sens se tendre sous chacune de mes caresses, je lis l'envie dans ses yeux. D'une voix rauque il murmure mon prénom, et ça suffit à me faire basculer un peu plus dans la félicité. Je m'impose à lui, l'obligeant à suivre mes mouvements. Ses mains parcourent mon dos dans d'innombrables caresses, la chaleur de ses paumes sur mes reins me rend folle de désir. Sa respiration reprend de nouveau un rythme fou quand j'accélère légèrement la cadence, dans ses yeux, des flammes d'envie crépitent, je ralentis et le laisse reprendre le dessus. Il m'impose à nouveau sa cadence et comme tout à l'heure je me sens submergée par la même vague. Ses vas et viens se font plus rapide, plus pressent, sous souffle chaud caresse délicieusement mon visage et je me laisse emporter. Mon cœur bat au même rythme fou que le sien. J'accroche son regard au mien et ensemble dans un dernier gémissement à peine audible nous atteignons le nirvana. Essoufflés nous restons quelques instants dans la même position. Puis il laisse glisser ses lèvres sur ma peau, couvrant mon visage de doux baisé. Je me laisse aller à cette tendresse. Il bascule lentement sur le côté, et la chaleur de son corps me manque instantanément. Je me blottis contre son torse et il m'entoure de ses bras. Je me sens magnifiquement bien maintenant… lentement je me laisse entrainer dans un sommeil profond, un sourire de ravissement dessiné sur les lèvres.

Quand je me réveil doucement, la chaleur du corps de Greg m'entoure encore, et je suis aussitôt assaillie par les regrets. Je me sentais faible et vulnérable. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête… pourquoi je n'avais pas su résister ? Je m'en veux comme pas possible. Lentement je me dégage de son étreinte, je repasse mes vêtements et je sors de la tente le plus discrètement possible. Dehors tout est calme, je suis la première debout, et je dois bien dire que ça m'arrange. J'allume un feu et fait chauffé de l'eau, tout en me maudissant. Il fallait arrêter les choses maintenant avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. Peu de temps après que je me sois levée, Greg me rejoint. Il passe lentement ses bras autour de ma taille, mais les retire vite fait en entendant une fermeture glisser derrière. Nick passe une tête ensommeillée à travers le tissu de la porte.

Déjà réveillés les gosses ?

Bah ouais… pourquoi ?

Pour rien… et sinon Greg t'as dormi ou cette nuit toi ?

Et merde a tous les coups il s'est réveillé cette nuit et a remarqué son absence… si c'est ça c'est la merde assurée…

Dans la même tente que toi… je me suis pas téléporté hein…

Marrant mais je t'ai pas entendu sortir…

En même temps vu comment tu ronflais c'est pas étonnant !

Je ronfle pas !

A peine…

Alors qu'on finit de préparer le petit dej', Sara et Grissom nous rejoigne. Tout le monde plaisante, mais j'ai du mal à rentrer dans les conversations, mais ça reste encore gérable. LA matinée passe rapidement, les garçons filent se faire une partie de pêche et Sara et moi on discute tranquillement. Au moins ça me permet de penser à autre chose. On se fait un pique-nique sur place, et une fois terminé de manger, les gars retour ne taquiner le goujon pendant qu'on reste a bouquiner allongées sur la couverture. Alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal à me concentrer sur mon bouquin, les regrets m'assaille de nouveau… il faudrait que je parle a Greg à un moment ou un autre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais bon c'est bien gentil, lui parler ok mais pour dire quoi ? Quand je me rends compte que je lis la même ligne depuis plus d'un quart d'heure je ferme mon livre, le balance un peu plus loin et me lève. Sara me suit alors des yeux.

Tu vas ou ?

J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Je ne lui en dis pas plus et je m'éloigne. Je marche dix bonnes minutes avant d'atterrir dans une petite clairière. Je m'installe sur une souche d'arbre et je me perds à contempler l'horizon. Ce n'est que deux bras qui encerclent ma taille qui me font sortir de ma rêverie. Greg me glisse un bisou dans le cou et me sert un peu plus contre lui.

Ça va ?

Je me détache de lui sans répondre. Je crois que le moment de parler était venu… et le seul moyen de stopper cette relation, c'était d'y aller franco. J'avais pas trouvé d'autre solution, il fallait que je stoppe ca moi-même, et ce pour me protéger. Je me tourne lentement vers lui.

Faut qu'on parle…de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Je t'écoute…

Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… toi et moi c'est pas possible.

Comment ça ?

C'est simple il n'y aura pas plus que ce qui s'est passé… cette nuit… on n'en avait envie tous les deux… ça s'est fait et voilà c'est tout.

Je ne comprends pas bien là…

Cette nuit c'était juste un besoin à assouvir, rien de plus.

Un air de profonde tristesse passe sur son visage, je me sens super mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me préserver. Je passe à côté de lui sans un mot de plus, et je rejoins le groupe. Il ne revient que vingt minutes plus tard, et passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. Je me haïssais déjà pour ce que je venais de faire… et je le regretterais surement très longtemps.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 :

Je suis anéanti… complètement vidé et dénué de tout sentiment. Je venais de me prendre une seconde raclée en l'espace de quelques mois. Je pensais vraiment que ça allait être différent avec elle, et après cette nuit, j'en étais même certain. Et résultat, je reprenais une chute infernale que je croyais stoppée. « Cette nuit c'était juste un besoin à assouvir, rien de plus», cette phrase repasse inlassablement dans ma tête. Je me sens minable… « je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'accrocher… » et voilà c'est repartie… j'en peux plus de cette satanée conscience qui vient fanfaronner… ras le bol de se prendre des claques aussi… je m'accrocherais plus c'est fini… définitivement terminé…

Bah alors Greggo t'es drôlement silencieux depuis un moment… ça va ?

Je n'arrive pas à faire bonne figure, même devant eux.

C'est rien c'est la fatigue… je vais me coucher.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la tente que je devais initialement partager avec Nick.

Toi fatigué ? Arrête tu vas faire pleuvoir !

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque. J'ouvre la fermeture et m'engage dans la pyramide de tissu. Une fois refermé je me change mécaniquement et je me couche. La voix de Nick me parvient alors.

Tin mais vous avez quoi les gosses ce soir… on vous entend pas… il a quoi Greg hein ?

Je sais pas…

On me la fait pas à moi, vous tirez une tronche de six pieds de longs depuis tout à l'heure… y a un problème ou quoi ?

Y a rien du tout ok ? alors maintenant tu me lâches.

J'entends des brindilles craquer, et de nouveau la voix de Nick qui résonne.

Mais tu vas ou ?

Faire un tour ça pose un problème ?

Les pas s'éloigne, le silence tombe seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu.

Je comprends plus rien là…

T'es pas le seul…

La conversation ne se poursuit pas longtemps, Nick entre a sont tour dans la tente, je ferme les yeux feignant de dormir.

Greg tu dors ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il s'installe et très vite les ronflements emplissent l'atmosphère. Je sais pas au bout de combien de temps je m'endors, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis réveillé par un Nick, qui lui est en forme.

Allez assez roupiller là il est neuf heures passé !

J'émerge lentement, j'ai du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité, à me souvenir de pourquoi je me sens si mal. Mais la mémoire me revient vite… je sais pas comment je vais réussir à gérer cette journée. J'enfile mon jogging et je sors. Sara et Grissom sont en train de discuter en finissant leur tasse de café, mais aucune trace d'Heaven. « c'est pas plus mal… tu souffres déjà assez comme ça ». je peux pas dire que ma conscience a tort sur ce coup-là. Je me sers un café et je m'installe. Nick me rejoint alors que Griss et Sara nous disent qu'ils vont faire un tour. Ça sent la discussion ça….

Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ?

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Tu me prends pour un jambon ou quoi ?

Non honnêtement je vois pas…

Et tu sais pas non plus pourquoi Heaven fait la gueule ?

Du tout…

Ok comme tu veux… mais si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là.

Je sais ouais mais t'inquiètes j'étais juste crevé hier… ça va mieux déjà avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quand elle revient, d'un accord muet on décide de faire comme si de rien n'était, les autres se posaient déjà assez de question comme ça. Certes on se marre plus comme avant mais on se parle plutôt cordialement. La journée me semble interminable, j'ai du mal à suivre toute les conversations. A treize heures on lève le camp. Dans la voiture tout est calme contrairement à l'allé. Je comate à moitié en repensant a tout ce qui c'était passé ces deux derniers jours… j'avais été heureux l'espace d'une nuit, avant de retomber dans les bas fond de la solitude et de la douleur… « Je t'avais dit de te méfier... tu ne diras pas le contraire… regarde toi, tu es malheureux, mal dans ta peau… tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand tu ne t'engageais pas avec une fille tu étais plus heureux. » Peut être… mais là j'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et je la regarde. Lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle ne dit rien. Est-ce qu'elle dort ou est-ce que comme moi elle ressasse cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'elle regrette ? Je sais pas quoi penser. Je l'aimais, mais cela semblait à sens unique… et un amour à sens unique n'amène que la souffrance. « Alors arrête de rabâcher… il est temps de retrouver le Greg Sanders d'autre fois… lui n'était jamais malheureux et toujours comblé ». j'ai dit que je voulais pas penser à ça ! le trajet semble durer une éternité, quand on n'arrive enfin sur le parking du labo nous sommes accueillis par Catherine.

Alors les gosses, comment c'était ce weekend ?

J'oublie de répondre, mais je suis pas le seul. Je la vois nous jeter un regard bizarre, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'étendre plus que les trois autres viennent aux nouvelles de Lindsay.

C'était une fausse alerte…

Je récupère mon sac dans le coffre et je le balance dans ma voiture. J'ai un besoin urgent de me retrouver seul, de réfléchir, de mettre les choses au point surtout. Mais tout ça, ça promet surtout des heures de prises de tête avec moi-même…


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 :

Je me sens super mal… ce que j'ai dit à Greg… c'était totalement faux… bien sûr que j'aurais bien voulu continuer un bout de chemin de la vie avec lui… mais voilà à cause de mon passé j'avais décidé de stoppé tout ça de mon plein gré. Résultat j'ai tout un tas de regrets qui s'accumule au fond de mon cœur, et en plus j'ai l'impression d'être une garce. Je sais pas comment gérer ça… et surtout j'ai peur de le revoir ce soir… je l'avais profondément blessé, et même si on se parlait encore un peu, c'était le minimum syndicale. Notre complicité me manque déjà… « Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même… ». Je le sais bien. Je claque la porte de mon casier et je me laisse tomber sur le banc. Pour la première fois depuis que je bossais au LVPD j'avais hâte d'être de jour… juste pour ne pas le croiser constamment et surtout ne pas éveiller le sentiment de mal-être qui ne manquerait pas de pointer le bout de son nez en sa présence. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, et c'est quand j'entends un grand « bonsoir Heaven » que je remarque la présence de Cath.

Oh salut Cath…

T'as une petite mine toi… ça va ?

Ouais… pas de problème.

Elle s'assoie a côté de moi et me pose une main amicale sur l'épaule.

Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui colle pas alors arrête de me dire que tout va bien… hier quand vous êtes rentrés t'avais l'air complètement paumée… il s'est passé un truc pendant le weekend ?

J'allais lui répondre que non, mais mon portable à la bonne idée de sonner.

Excuse-moi…

Je m'éloigne un peu pour décrocher, mais avant je jette un œil au numéro. Connais pas…

Allô ?

Heaven ? c'est Jack Malone…

Jack ? Ça fait un bout que tu m'as pas appelé….

Je sais oui…

Oula tu as une petite voix toi… y a un problème ?

Il laisse un léger blanc et éveil en moi une sourde panique.

Si je t'appelle… c'est pas pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

L'angoisse s'accentue… j'ai déjà peur de la suite.

Martin… Martin est à l'hôpital…

Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? qu'est-ce qu'il a ? c'est grave ?

Je peux pas retenir l'avalanche de questions.

Une intervention à mal tournée et… il s'est pris une balle. Il au bloc depuis une heure…

Je suis sous le choc. Pas Martin… non… pas lui…

Heaven ?

Je… je suis là… je… j'arrive dès que je peux… je… il faut que je vienne…tiens moi au courant dès que tu as des nouvelles…

C'est promis…

Je raccroche et me laisse glisser le long du mur, les larmes brouillent ma vue et je ne fais rien pour les retenir. J'ai totalement zappé que Catherine était encore là, elle s'accroupie devant moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mon… mon frère… il s'est fait tirer dessus… il est à l'hôpital… au bloc opératoire.

Je suis désolée…

Elle me prend dans ses bras comme le ferais une mère et je craque totalement. Je ne veux pas perdre Martin, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je me calme doucement et je reprends le dessus.

Il faut que j'aille à New-York… je peux pas rester là à attendre.

Je comprends oui… vas-y je parlerais a Brass.

Je me lève, récupère mon sac, remercie Cath et file à toute allure dans le couloir. Je manque de percuter Nick, je m'excuse à peine et je continue mon chemin. Une fois chez moi j'entasse pêle-mêle des affaires dans un sac et je file à l'aéroport. Je dois patienter deux heures avant de pouvoir enfin m'envoler vers ma ville. Entre temps j'ai passé quelques coups de fils, à ma mère notamment, elle est complètement paumée. Je sais même pas si elle a compris que j'arrivais au plus vite. Le vol me semble interminable, et je n'arrête pas de penser à Martin. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il s'accrochait. Une fois arrivée, je me sers de mon badge de flic pour choper un taxi rapidement. Je fais pas dans le sentimental là, j'ai besoin d'arriver au plus vite à l'hosto. Vingt minutes plus tard je suis enfin arrivée, je règle la note au chauffeur et je me précipite à l'accueil. Mais j'ai pas besoin de me renseigner, car au loin j'aperçois mes parents. Je les suis jusqu'au service de réanimation.

Maman ! Papa !

Ils se retournent tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Ma mère à les yeux rougis par les larmes, mon père quant à lui à toujours ce regard froid et ce visage impassible. Alors qu'elle amorce un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras, il l'a stoppe en plein élan.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton froid me fait comme un électrochoc.

Je veux voir Martin…

Tu n'as rien à faire ici tu m'entends ? retourne donc à las Vegas arrêter tes voleurs de jetons de poker.

Il ressert l'emprise sur le bras de ma mère, ils s'éloignent à grands pas et finissent par entrer dans une chambre. Je remarque alors seulement que Danny est juste à côté. Je croise son regard, il vient vers moi.

Comment il va ?

Il est dans le coma… les médecins… les médecins ne se prononcent pas pour le moment… je suis désolé…

Non… non il peut pas mourir… non…

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et Danny me retient tout juste avant que je m'effondre totalement.

Lâche-moi Danny ! Lâche-moi !

L'angoisse et la douleur me submerge, je me débats comme je peux pour échapper à son emprise, je cogne des deux poings sur son torse avant de lâcher toutes les vannes et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ca va aller… il va s'en sortir…

Je m'accroche comme je peux à sa veste, comme si le simple fait de rester comme ça allait me sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais non, rien ne se passe, je suis toujours dans cet hôpital a quelques pas de la chambre de Martin. Chambre dans laquelle il doit être relié à tout un tas de machine à se battre contre la mort… Des talons claques derrière moi avant que deux mains ressemblant à des serres de râpasse ne m'accroche les épaules et me tire violement en arrière.

Tu dégages de là toi !

Elena arrête…

Tu te tais Danny ! je veux pas qu'elle te touche c'est compris ?

T'en fais pas je vais pas te le piquer… je suis pas une salope comme toi moi… je brise pas les couples…

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je me prends une gifle magistrale de sa part.

Tu m'insultes encore une fois et je te réduis en bouillie !

Ouais c'est ça…

Danny la retient tout juste, et ils s'éloignent côte à côte. Je me laisse tomber sur un siège ivoire du couloir. De nouveau l'angoisse monte et je craque… seule. Je suis totalement perdue, désemparée aussi… les heures passent, mes parents sortent enfin de la chambre. Aucun regard échangé… dès qu'ils se sont éloignés je rentre à mon tour. Mon cœur se sert quand je vois Martin, allongé là, les yeux clos. Il est pâle et comme je l'avais imaginé, il est relié à des machines… je retiens mes larmes… je ne veux pas craquer devant lui…. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il sait que je suis là, et je dois être forte pour lui. Je m'assoie sur le lit et je me penche à son oreille.

Accroche toi Martin… je t'en supplie me laisse pas… je pourrais pas continuer à avancer sans ton soutient, alors s'il te plaît ne me fait pas faux bon… Bats toi s'il te plaît… je t'aime Mart'…

Je dépose un baisé sur son front et je ressors. Ça me fait trop mal de le voir comme ça. Dans le couloir je retrouve Vivian, Samantha et Jack. Chacun leur tour ils me serrent dans leur bras. Et puis de nouveau c'est l'attente. Jack me raconte comment ça s'était passé… Ils avaient repérés la planque d'un gars qui avait kidnappé un gosse, Martin était rentré en premier, mais un complice sorti de nulle part avait dégainé et tiré… Je reste soixante-douze heures à New-York, soixante-douze heures pendant lesquelles il n'y a aucune amélioration. Et puis je dois rentrer, Jack me promet de m'appeler dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, et c'est la peur au ventre que je reprends l'avion pour Vegas.

A peine arrivé, je file directement au labo. Je me vois pas rester chez moi à attendre que le téléphone sonne. J'ai deux bonnes heures d'avance sur l'horaire initiale, mais quand j'arrive sur le parking je vois que je ne suis pas la seule. Greg est assis sur le capot de sa voiture et semble attendre quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvre et Camilla sort au petit trot un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipite vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'assiste impuissante au spectacle… je me prends tout de même une grand gifle et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a été rapide pour oublier ce qui c'était passé entre nous. C'est con mais ça me fait un mal de chien… j'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus mon cœur vole en éclat… à ce rythme-là, il n'allait plus en rester grand-chose. Remarque au moins je suis sûr d'une chose, il n'est pas différent des autres… un menteur et un baratineur de plus. Je fais un détour pour ne pas passer près d'eux et j'entre. Dans le couloir je croise Nick et Sara qui prenne des nouvelles de Martin. Je leur réponds mécaniquement, puis je reprends mon chemin. J'ai l'impression de vivre comme un robot à présent, comme si plus aucune émotion ne pouvait me traverser. Ces derniers jours j'ai eu ma dose de souffrance, et mon corps se met en mode sécurité… c'est le seul moyen qui me reste pour ne pas sombrer.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 :

Cinq heures… cinq heures et quart… cinq heures vingt… les minutes défilent sur l'écran digitale du réveil. Le silence est à peine troublé par une respiration régulière qui s'élève à côté de moi. Allongée sur le ventre, le soleil inondant sa peau légèrement hâlée, Camilla dort. Une nuit de plus avec elle… une nuit de plus pour oublier Heaven, quelques heures passées auprès d'une autre pour combler le vide qu'elle a laissé dans mon cœur. Je me sens coupable de faire ça, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que je ne pense pas constamment à elle. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse pour celle qui partage mon lit en ce moment, mais j'ai beau me sentir coupable, ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer. A chaque fois je me dis que c'est la dernière nuit, et puis immanquablement il y en a une autre, et puis encore une autre… parce que j'ai peur de la solitude, peur de me retrouver en tête à tête avec ma conscience, et réaliser que je suis complètement paumé. Je pose mes yeux sur son corps, c'est une jolie fille, y a pas à dire… mais voilà je suis retombé dans les travers de mon passé et je privilégie de nouveau la beauté extérieur à tout autre chose. Je peux pas me mentir, je n'ai strictement rien en commun avec elle… et puis je dois bien avouer que je la connais pas tant que ça, les seuls moments qu'on a passés ensemble, on n'a pas vraiment discuté. On n'a même jamais parlé de quelque chose de sérieux… en général je passais la chercher au labo les soirs ou je ne bossais pas, je la ramenais chez moi, la déshabillais, lui faisait l'amour et m'endormais aussitôt… voilà à quoi se résumait nos nuits. Pas d'engagements, pas de sentiments, juste une relation physique. D'après ma conscience ça devrait me combler, mais non… la preuve je me pose un milliard de questions sur cette vie que je mène depuis quelques semaines… et puis je dois bien le reconnaître, je pense toujours à Heaven… même quand je suis avec Camilla. Je suis vraiment dégueulasse de penser à elle, même lorsque je fais l'amour à une autre… je me dégoûte au final. Je l'aime, je ne conçois plus ma vie sans elle, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire du mal an m'affichant avec cette femme qu'elle déteste. Je vois bien qu'elle s'est de nouveau renfermée sur elle depuis ce qui c'était passé entre nous… mais au fond, c'est à elle de se sentir coupable… c'est elle qui me pousse à la rendre malheureuse… je réalise ce que je suis en train de dire… je la rend responsable de cette vie de débauche… mais au final si j'avais eu du cran, j'aurais su la retenir… j'aurais dû lui montrer que cette nuit n'était pas la seule que je voulais vivre avec elle. Je l'avais laissé parler, puis partir, alors qu'il aurait suffi que je la retienne pour lui montrer ce que j'éprouvais pour elle… alors non, ce n'est pas que de sa faute… c'est aussi de la mienne. Le réveil sonne, Camilla s'étire, je ferme les yeux feignant de dormir. L'alarme se coupe, elle pose sa main sur mon torse, me frôle les lèvres d'un baisé et se lève. Une fois de plus je ne prendrais pas le petit déjeuné en sa compagnie, une fois de plus je la laisse partir sans un au revoir… je me dis aussi que c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je fais ça… mais au fond de moi je sais que je me mens, et je sais que quand elle fera de nouveau glisser sa robe je ne résisterais pas à l'appel de son corps… parce qu'après tout je ne suis qu'un homme.

J'arrive au labo de bonne heure, j'ai pris du retard sur les rapports d'enquêtes et si je veux pas faire sauter mes nuits de repos j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre. La motivation n'est pas au rendez-vous et ça fait plus de dix minutes que je suis devant une page blanche. Et je suis tellement peu concentré que même une mouche posée sur la pile de dossier suffit à me distraire. Je pousse un soupir et balance mon crayon, y a rien à faire, c'est pas ce soir que j'avancerais. Machinalement je jette un œil dans le couloir, Heaven passe juste à ce moment-là. Elle a l'air totalement perdue. J'amorce un geste pour la rejoindre, mais juste à ce moment Camilla se jette dans mes bras.

Bébé tu m'as pas prévenue que tu venais plutôt !

Euh non désolé je devais compléter des rapports et…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et m'embrasse avidement…

Je te pardonne… tu te rattraperas plus tard…

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Heaven, baisser les yeux et accéléré le pas. Dix minutes plus tard, Camilla me lâche et rentre chez elle. Je file récupérer un truc aux vestiaires, alors que je rentre, je surprends une conversation.

… p'tetre partir… c'est une solution comme une autre à certains problèmes…

Heaven se tourne, quand elle voit que c'est moi, elle range un truc en vitesse dans son casier et sort, le portable toujours scotché à l'oreille. Je reste figé les bras ballants. Elle a pour projet de partir… la nouvelle m'assomme à moitié… c'est comme si quelque chose s'effondrait au fond de moi… si elle partait, tout serait définitivement fini, oublier, placé dans le petit dossier « souvenirs ». La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Nick entre suivit de Catherine et Sara. Je balance mes craintes au fond de moi et je reprends la vie comme elle l'était… c'est-à-dire en faisant comme si tout allait bien. J'accroche un sourire à mes lèvres et je fonce tête baissée. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien… de rien du tout.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 :

Ce que j'en ai marre… ras le bol de la paperasse… trois plombes que je suis dessus. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une bonne petite enquête, même s'il est bientôt l'heure de partir, mais de préférence avec une autre personne que Camilla. Déjà que je la détestais, mais depuis qu'elle est avec Greg c'est pire. Pourtant j'ai rien à dire, je l'ai bien cherché. Enfin je reviens pas là-dessus, ça sert à rien. Je soupire et me laisse tomber contre mon siège.

Ça vous fait tant chier que ça de bosser Fitzgerald ? Faut le dire, la porte est grande ouverte et vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez… j'aurais pas de mal à vous remplacer.

Et aller histoire de continuer dans la joie et l'allégresse je me fait dénigrer par Carter. Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon j'aurais toujours tort avec lui. Je me contente de me repencher sur mon dossier et de continuer. Il s'éloigne enfin et je peux pas m'empêcher de lancer une insulte bien sentie.

Tu devrais pas parler du patron comme ça tu sais…

Géniale après le blaireau v'la la sangsue… je suis gâtée aujourd'hui moi…

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camilla ?

Juste discuter…

Ah c'est bête je vais pas pouvoir là… j'ai piscine…

Oh arrête… tu fais la maline comme ça mais… je vois bien que ça te pose problème que je sorte avec Greg.

Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez… j'en ai rien à foutre.

Mais bien sûr… alors pourquoi tu tires une tronche de six pieds de long quand on n'est ensemble lui et moi ? Je le vois bien tu sais… et puis c'est marrant mais depuis qu'on est tous les deux, vous êtes beaucoup moins souvent ensemble…

Ça c'est parce qu'il a une tique collée au cul en permanence...

C'est moi la tique ?

Nan la voisine de palier…

Tu me cherches là sérieusement ? faut que t'arrêtes de jouer la maline… si tu voulais Greg t'avais qu'à te bouger avant… mais remarque t'aurais eu aucune chance.

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et rigole toute seule. Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Déjà que le sujet « Greg Sanders » est sensible en général, mais discuter de leur relation c'est carrément insoutenable.

Pis de toute façon, on n'est fait l'un pour l'autre lui et moi…. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui et il est fou amoureux de moi… notre couple il est soudé… on parle beaucoup lui et moi tu sais…

Ah ouais ? avec ton QI d'huîtres ça doit pas être évident pourtant… Oh mais attends j'imagine bien vos conversations…. « euh bébé je mets le string rouge ou le string bleu ? euh bébé je mets le vernis rose ou le vernis jaune ? ».

Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je la singe comme ça… mais moi ça me fait un bien fou… mais elle balance une phrase qui va me faire remballer ma grande gamelle.

Moque-toi… mais tu feras une autre tête quand on sera bientôt fiancés… il me l'a promis… et puis c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je sais que c'est rapide mais vu comment on s'aime c'est normal… je veux plus passer un instant sans lui… tu dis plus rien là hein ?

En effet je dis plus rien… je suis totalement détruite. Elle contourne mon bureau et se penche vers moi, dardant son regard dans le mien.

Tu vois que ça te fais quelques choses maintenant… sinon tu serais pas aussi pâle… et tes mains ne trembleraient pas comme ça… ça fait mal hein… et puis c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrives… je veux dire… qu'un homme te passes sous le nez… Danny… maintenant Greg… dur hein ?

Quand elle dit ça je me retiens plus, je me jette littéralement sur elle et je la plaque au sol.

Comment tu sais pour Danny ? d'où tu le connais ? REPONDS !

Mon sang bouillonne, j'ai la haine contre elle… elle ne dit rien et se contente de rire. Je lui colle un direct en pleine face pour la faire taire, et alors que je m'apprête à lui en balancer un second, je suis vivement tirée en arrière.

Heaven arrête ! ARRETE !

Nick me saisit à bras le corps et m'emmène hors de portée de Camilla. Je vois Greg se précipiter vers elle… et la voilà qui sanglote.

Elle est complètement tarée ! elle s'est jetée sur moi sans raisons !

Elle se love dans ses bras et me fais un sourire démoniaque avant de poursuivre.

Elena avait raison… c'est une vraie furie ! j'aurais dû l'écouter… on devrait toujours faire confiance à sa famille…

Les garçons semblent paumer dans ce qu'elle dit mais moi je saisie tout… alors comme ça la Delgado et elle, sont de la même famille… voilà pourquoi elle sait pour Danny et moi. L'autre a dû se faire une joie de lui raconter… je tente un dernier assaut vers elle pour la faire taire, mais Nick me tiens toujours, et elle planque sa tête dans le cou de Greg en poussant un petit cri plaintif.

Allez viens Heaven… on sort.

Lâche moi… je vais lui faire comprendre sa douleur à cette garce !

Nan nan nan… toi tu viens avec moi…. T'as besoin de te calmer là.

Il m'entraîne dehors, et ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes à distance respectable du labo qu'il me lâche.

Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives ? Tu pètes les plombs en ce moment ! Alors je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour Martin, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tout le monde comme ça… tu sais que si elle va voir Carter t'es plus que mal là ?

Honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre…

Mais merde Heaven reprends toi ! et c'est quoi cette histoire d'Helena ? qui c'est cette fille ?

Ça te regarde pas…

S'il te plaît recommence pas… t'es mal je le vois bien… alors raconte-moi… tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi…

Je me passe une main sur le visage… il avait peut-être raison… je devais parler à quelqu'un… pas de ce qui c'était passé avec Greg non, mais maintenant que l'autre avait parlé d'Helena je lui devais des explications. Je reste un moment sans parler, puis au final je me lance.

Avant… avant de venir à Vegas je bossais New York… enfin ça tu le sais déjà. Mais la raison de ma venue ici, c'est que je devais oublier quelqu'un… et ce quelqu'un c'est Danny…

Danny… Taylor ? le collègue de Martin ?

Ouais… on n'est resté trois ans ensemble, on n'était fiancés… et puis un soir en rentrant du boulot je l'ai surpris avec une autre. Finis les fiançailles, adieu le mariage… j'étais complètement paumée. J'ai tout plaqué et je suis venu ici, en pensant que les kilomètres allaient me permettre d'oublier. Mais c'est jamais vraiment passé, et puis quand ils sont venus pour l'enquête, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui… il est parti en me laissant juste un mot ou il disait que c'était une erreur. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais pas bien après…

Il acquiesce.

Et Elena ?

Elena est… celle avec qui il m'a trompé… et accessoirement celle avec qui il va se marier.

Et le point commun avec Camilla ?

Tu l'as entendu comme moi… elles sont en famille…

Et c'est pour ça que t'as péter un plomb ? parce qu'elle t'a annoncé que Danny allait se marier ?

Ca je le sais déjà depuis un moment…

Alors pourquoi ?

J'ai pas envie d'en parler… tu sais déjà beaucoup de chose sur moi que je n'ai jamais dîtes à personne. Maintenant tu permets mais je vais aller récupérer mes affaires et rentrer… j'ai besoin de dormir.

Je le laisse en plan et je rentre. J'évite soigneusement la salle de repos ou sont regroupés Sara, Cath et Greg, je récupère mon sac et je file au plus vite. Alors que j'arrive à moi voiture, Camilla se plante devant moi. Un énorme cocard trône sur son visage.

On n'en a pas fini toi et moi… tu vas amèrement regretter ce que tu m'as fait… Greg ne pourra jamais te pardonner ça… et je vais l'encourager à te détester… et p'tit a p'tit c'est tout le monde qui t'auras dans le collimateur… et tu pourras plus rester ici… tout le monde va te haïr…la seule solution que tu auras c'est de partir…

Tu crois vraiment avoir une emprise sur tout le monde ? mais à la limite arrête de te droguer tu verras le monde autrement…

Tu me crois pas ? très bien… on verra qui a raison…

Ouais c'est ça… maintenant dégage si tu veux pas que je fasse son jumeau…

Je lui désigne son œil, et marrant mais elle recule direct, non sans me lancer un dernier… « rira bien qui rira la dernière… ». je monte dans ma voiture, démarre au quart de tour et file dans un grand crissement de pneu… les traces de gommes s'accumulaient sur le parking du LVPD… et c'était en grande partie de ma faute. Une fois couchée, je reste longtemps les yeux ouvert a ressasser tout ce qu'elle m'a dit… j'ai du mal a digérer tout ça. Alors que je commence enfin à m'endormir c'est mon téléphone qui sonne. Je décroche sans regarder le numéro.

-…'llô ?

- Salut ma puce…

Je me redresse d'un bond dans mon lit, me cognant violement la tête contre le mur. Je me suis presque assommée mais je réussi quand même à articuler…

Martin ?

Surprise…

Si tu savais ce que ça fait du bien de t'entendre…

Des larmes de joie glissent sur mon visage.

A moi aussi ça me fait du bien…

Sa voix est lasse, et je sens tous les efforts qu'il fait pour pouvoir me parler.

Je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillée… maintenant faut que tu reprennes des forces…

Hum hum…

Le téléphone grésille un peu et puis j'entends la voix de Jack.

Salut Heaven ! comment ça va ?

Mieux d'un coup… ça fait longtemps qu'il est réveillé ?

Nan… mais il a fait des pieds et des mains pour te parler alors voilà…

Je le reconnais bien là…

Ouais c'est Martin… bon je te laisse parce que l'infirmière va pas tarder et je vais me faire encore incendier si je suis au téléphone… je te rappel très vite.

Merci Jack…

Le bip de tonalité résonne longtemps avant que je coupe aussi de mon côté. Je me réinstalle dans mes oreillers, un grand poids venait de s'envoler… Martin était de retour parmi nous.


	41. Chapter 410

Chapitre 40 :

Une semaine… une semaine que je n'ai même pas aperçu Heaven. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Camilla, elle avait eu le droit à un remontage de bretelles en règle par Brass et depuis plus rien. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'avait quitté le labo… non on n'aurait eu une note de service, et puis Carter se serait fait une joie d'organiser une fête pour ça… mais tout de même, je suis inquiet… et si jamais il l'avait virée en douce pour qu'on ne sache rien… Deux mains viennent entraver ma vue.

Devine qui c'est ?

Camilla…

C'est ça mon bébé !

Elle se colle à moi…

On se voit demain ?

Nan… j'ai un truc de prévu… avec Nick.

Oh… parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble tous les deux…

Ouais je sais… mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps et puis je suis toujours en retard dans mes dossiers.

Je comprends… bon je vais y aller je me fais une soirée avec Emily… tu me manques déjà mon bébé… Je t'aime !

Un baisé et je la regarde s'éloigner sur le parking. Je sais plus quoi faire avec elle… je dois bien me l'avouer, je ne l'aime pas… jamais je pourrais lui répondre « moi aussi » quand elle me dit je t'aime. Parce que la dessus je mentirais pas… c'est déjà dégueulasse de feindre des sentiments mais dire ça, sans le penser c'est pire que tout. Je reste un instant à contempler la place de parking vide d'Heaven. A priori c'est pas encore ce soir qu'elle viendra. Je traine les pieds et alors que j'allais rentrer, une voiture noire, vitres teintées arrive à fond de train sur le parking. La vitre se baisse, le canon d'une mitraillette apparaît et fait feu. Je suis mortifier, et alors que je me vois déjà criblé de balle, on me pousse, et je me retrouve le nez dans l'herbe. Je ferme les yeux, complètement tétanisé. J'ai l'impression que les coups de feu durent une éternité, ensuite c'est le bruit de tôles froissées, une explosion puis plus rien. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre.

Greg ça va ?

Je relève la tête de quelques centimètres et je me retrouve les yeux dans les yeux avec Heaven.

Ouais… je crois ouais…

Elle m'aide à me relever, je jette un œil autour de moi : les murs du labo sont criblés de balles, et sur le parking deux voitures de flics brûlent et le 4x4 noir dégage une épaisse fumé. Brass et Nick nous rejoignent au triple galop. Heaven me laisse avec eux et se dirige vers la voiture folle, l'arme au point. Elle ouvre la portière et un corps atterri à ses pieds. A cette distance je ne distingue pas qui s'est, je la vois juste s'abaisser pour prendre un pouls, puis elle se relève en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Avec Nick et Brass, nous nous approchons pour voir qui est l'agresseur. Heaven enlève la cagoule de la victime et c'est tous les trois ensemble que nous découvrons son identité : Marshall James gisait à nos pieds, les yeux grands ouvert vers le ciel, une balle de neuf millimètres au milieu du front. Je recule d'un pas… une fois de plus il avait essayé de me tuer, mais cette fois ça c'était retourné contre lui. Nick se retourne vers moi…

Ca va aller Greggo ?

Ouais… ouais… t'en fais pas.

Brass lui s'adresse directement à Heaven.

C'est toi qui as tiré ?

Oui…

Tu connais la procédure…

Ouais…

Elle lui tend son arme.

Tu as tiré combien de fois ?

Six fois…

Il tends l'arme à Nick, il sort le chargeur ou il reste trois balles :

Trois balles dans le chargeur, une dans le magasin. Je vais le donner à Bobby… il comparera la balle quand Robbins aura fait l'autopsie.

Justement en parlant de lui, il fait son apparition.

Tout le monde est ok ?

Brass répond que oui, le corps de Marshall James est déposé sur une civière par David et un autre des coroners, puis il est emmené à l'intérieur. Sara et Cath viennent prêter main forte pour récupérer les douilles et les balles. Heaven s'éloigne, je lui emboite le pas et la rattrape juste au moment où elle s'installe sur le banc. Comme elle, je m'assoit sur le dossier, le silence s'installe. On reste quelques minutes sans rien dire, juste à regarder l'agitation qui règne sur le parking… et puis je me lance, je la regarde, elle fixe toujours un point devant elle.

Merci pour ce que tu as fait…

Elle se tourne vers moi, je suis déstabilisé par son regard. Elle ne dit rien, se lève et saute souplement à terre. Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis elle s'arrête, fait demi-tour et revient vers moi.

T'as pas à me remercier…

Bien sûr que si !

Nan… je fais mon boulot c'est tout. Si tu t'étais pris une balle c'est que j'aurais échoué… et tant que t'es debout, ça me prouve au moins que je ne suis pas nulle en tout… Alors non, ne me remercie pas.

De nouveau elle s'éloigne, puis Nick vient me rejoindre.

Pas trop secoué ?

Pour tout avoué, si carrément même…J'ai flippé comme un malade… j'attendais l'impact d'une balle… et au lieu de ça je me suis retrouvé le nez dans le gazon… je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé exactement… tout ce que j'ai vu c'est la voiture noire et un canon de mitraillette… C'est complètement con mais… j'ai vraiment eu peur.

C'est pas con du tout… et c'est difficile à gérer aussi. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer… tu veux que j'appelle Camilla pour qu'elle vienne te chercher

Nan ça va aller… je vais rester.

T'es sûr ?

Certain…

Comme tu veux… bon je dois aller parler à Heaven… elle t'a dit quelque chose quand vous étiez tous les deux ?

Juste que j'avais pas à la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

Décidément elle m'étonnera toujours… allez viens on n'y va…

On retourne au labo, mais juste avant d'entrer, on se fait rattraper par Brass.

La mère de Marshall James va arriver, Greg je te conseil de pas rester dans les parages sinon…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une tornade me fonce dessus et commence à me frapper des deux poings.

Mon fils ! vous avez tuez mon deuxième fils ! la mort de Dimitrius ne vous a pas suffi ? il a fallu que vous me preniez mon deuxième bébé ! je vous hais !

Brass la dégage comme il peut, j'aurais pu bouger pour l'aider, mais non… j'ai l'impression qu'elle a raison et que j'ai une grosse part de responsabilité la dedans…

Greg ! hey Greg !

Quoi…

Je sais à quoi tu penses… et non tu n'es pas responsable… ni de la mort de Dimitrius, ni de celle de Marshall… ils ont choisi le mauvais chemin… c'est tout.

Si je l'avais pas renversé… il serait pas mort… et le deuxième aurait pas dérapé…

Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, tu serais à la place du premier… C'était de la légitime défense Greg… t'es innocent… alors arrête de refaire ton procès…

Ca été jugé excusable… j'aurais pu éviter ça…

Et comment ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… tout le monde le sait.

Je laisse Nick et je rejoins les vestiaires, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'idée que j'étais entièrement responsable de la mort des deux frères James. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le banc. Je n'ai même pas remarqué la présence d'Heaven. Je sursaute quand sa voix résonne pas loin de moi.

Ça va pas ?

Si…

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et son parfum m'enveloppe.

J'ai entendu les cris de la mère du gamin… ce qu'elle t'a dit est injuste, tu n'es pas responsable…

Nick me l'a déjà dit…

Tu peux le croire... prendre une vie pour sauver la sienne n'est pas une chose évidente. Et c'est normal que tu te sentes mal, c'est ce qui nous différencie des assassins… tu n'as pas voulu le tuer… tu as été forcé… tout comme je n'ai pas voulu tuer son deuxième fils… mais tu vois à choisir entre sa vie et la tienne, j'ai pas hésité une seconde. Il était plein de haine, il n'a pas hésité à envoyer sa bande te frapper, il nous a menacé, il t'a fait accuser de meurtre… Je dis pas qu'il le méritait, parce que tout être humain a le droit de vivre… mais lui avait choisie une mauvaise voie… il en a payé le prix fort. Tout comme Dimitrius… ils ont fait un choix… et tu n'as pas à en payer les conséquences.

Je pourrais au moins m'excuser auprès de leur mère…

T'excuser ? ça voudrait dire que tu as une part de responsabilité dans leur mort… et c'est pas le cas. Et puis honnêtement je ne pense pas que ça la soulage… au contraire. Il va falloir que tu mettes tout ça de côté et que tu recommences à vivre normalement…

Ses paroles sont justes… avec Nick ils avaient tous les deux raisons, même si ça n'était pas facile à admettre. Je reste un instant plongé dans mes songes, et quand je relève la tête, Heaven est déjà partie. Je sors, Camilla se jette sur moi en larmes.

Oh mon bébé ! j'ai tellement eu peur ! Cliff m'a dit pour la fusillade… comment tu te sens ?

Ca va t'en fais pas…

Tu as dû avoir tellement peur…Viens avec moi… je m'ai m'occupé de toi.

J'ai envie de dire non… mais au final ma conscience me pousse à la suivre. Je suis plus très sûr de ce que je fais, je suis paumé. Quelques minutes plutôt il m'avait semblé que tout était redevenu normal avec Heaven… elle m'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, et maintenant, alors qu'on passe près d'elle, elle ne me regarde pas… alors je choisi la solution de facilité, et je me laisse entraîner par Camilla…


	42. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 :

Je suis montée sur ressorts moi… tin il est que dix-sept heures ? je suis arrivée légèrement en avance… ouais légèrement. Un coup d'œil au tableau des arrivées, l'avion n'atterrit pas avant trois quart d'heures… et puis le temps qu'il récupère son sac... rah lala c'est long ! Je fais les cent pas, je m'assoie, je me relève et je recommence. La jeune femme à côté de moi me regarde avec un air bizarre… m'en fout na ! Il reste dix minutes… je suis dans les starting-blocks. Quand le numéro de porte s'affiche je sprint comme une malade, j'arrive lorsque les premiers passagers débarquent, je le cherche des yeux… de longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il fasse enfin son apparition…

Martin !

Je me jette dans ses bras, il me sert fort contre lui.

Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras… tu m'as tellement manqué…

Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ma Mini-Fitzy…

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu de cet aéroport… mais on s'en fout, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble, enfin, après toutes ses semaines ou la peur, puis le soulagement c'étaient mélangés. Puis on finit tout de même par bouger et nous rejoignons la voiture. Sur le chemin jusqu'à mon appart', on discute de tout et de rien, mais on ne revient pas sur ce qui c'était passé. Il fallait laisser tout ça derrière nous maintenant et profiter de l'instant présent. Et puis ce soir c'était vidage de tête complet pour l'anniversaire surprise de Nick.

Mais au fait vous allez vous y prendre comment pour amener Nick ce soir ?

Ah ça c'est tout un stratagème… va falloir rusé, mais comme tout le monde est dans le coup au labo, c'est pas si terrible que ça. C'est Greg qui est chargé de la mission livraison de coli.

Ah… et tu veux pas m'en dire plus ?

Je sais pas exactement comment ça va se faire, mais je crois que c'est un truc du genre fausse enquête… un truc de fou quoi.

Encore un plan a la Sanders quoi… et d'ailleurs comment il va ?

Bien…

Bien ? c'est tout ce que tu as me dire sur ton binôme de conneries ?

Ouais…

Nous arrivons chez moi, et alors qu'il veut déjà relancer la conversation sur Greg, je le houspille gentiment.

On n'aura tout le temps de bavarder plus tard… je te signale qu'il faut encore qu'on se prépare et y a la route à faire…

Tu te fous pas un peu de moi, tu m'as dit qu'Henderson c'est à vingt minutes…

Gros, c'est samedi aujourd'hui… Tropicana Avenue et Paradise Road c'est blindé… alors passe la seconde !

Bon ok ça va j'y vais !

Le temps qu'il se prépare, moi je bouquine. Une heure après, je prends le second tour à la salle de bain.

Et met pas quinze plombe on va être en retard sinon…

Tu charries toi ! qui c'est qui vient de passer une heure à se pomponner là hein ? T'as prévu de draguer ? Nan parce que je t'arrête tout de suite… nous sommes vingt-sept… douze nanas quinze mecs… sur les douze filles, onze sont en couple… et la douzième est ta p'tite sœur… t'as pas choisi le bon plan frérot. Hormis si tu as viré Gay, ton look beau gosse et ton parfum haute gamme tu peux les remballer.

Hein hein hein…

Je lui tire la langue et échappe de peu au coussin qu'il vient de balancer.

Essais encore…

Allez files, tu perds du temps là…

Une douche rapide, et je m'habille. Ce soir j'ai opté pour le look ado… chemise sans manches noire arrivant tout juste à la ceinture, cravate blanche avec des têtes de mort noires, que je ne serre pas. Le bas, c'est minishort noir aussi, collant opaques et converses délassées. Niveau coiffure, c'est le chignon vite fait avec des mèches folles qui dépassent un peu partout. Un coup de make-up vite fait, un trait de crayon noir bien épais pour faire ressortir le regard et je suis parée. Quand je sors, Martin met quelques secondes à réagir.

Wouah… t'es… wouah quoi… punaise tu vas faire des jalouses toi !

Tu crois ça ?

Carrément… attends t'es hyper sexy comme ça ! tu vas faire tomber tous les mecs … tu as vu sur quelqu'un p'tite sœur ? Attends laisse-moi deviner dans le lot de gars célibataire y aurait pas un certain… Greg Sanders par hasard ?

J'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation….

Commence pas avec tes âneries toi… allez hop on bouge.

Oh tu peux bien me le dire à moi…

La discussion est close… prends ta veste on n'y va.

On n'y va mais…. J'ai toujours pas ma réponse !

Je prends mes clés et j'ouvre la porte, oubliant de répondre. Le trajet est finalement rapide car bien dégagé. La salle réservée pour l'occasion est située un peu en dehors de la ville, et autour ce ne sont que des champs de blé, au moins pas de danger qu'on dérange les voisins ! Nous arrivons en même temps que les deux voitures de rats de labo, je leur présente mon frère et nous rentrons. Tout le monde est arrivé, sauf ceux qui sont a priori, chargé de ramener Nick. Greg semble avoir tout planifié pour que le roi de la fête ne se doute de rien. Dehors, je vois Mitch et Bill, en uniforme en train d'installer une bande jaune, les voitures de patrouille sont garées un peu plus loin, gyrophare allumés. Cath monte sur l'estrade ou est installé le DJ.

Bon tout le monde, un peu de silence, ils vont pas tarder à arriver… comme pour toute bonne surprise, la salle va être plongée dans le noir total… je vous demanderais de respecter un silence total pour qu'il ne se doute de rien jusqu'au bout.

Le bip de son téléphone résonne.

Ils sont là dans moins de cinq minutes… tout le monde se met là…

Elle désigne le devant de l'estrade. On suit le mouvement, puis la lumière s'éteint.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 :

Bon c'est l'heure, la surprise est bien préparée et Nick ne se doute toujours de rien. Avec Brass on n'a monté une intervention bidon, et il n'y a vu que du feu. Nous arrivons devant la salle, le capitaine nous attend pas loin. Il reste sérieux quand ils nous dit :

Le périmètre est sécurisé, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas encore dîné… c'est pas beau à voir la dedans… enfin pour ce que j'ai vu… les plombs ont sautés, j'ai remis le disjoncteur en route mais je vous attendais pour la suite.

Nous passons sous la bande jaune, puis nous entrons doucement. Nick est devant, lampe torche braquée sur le sol. Je passe discrètement derrière lui pour atteindre l'interrupteur… je l'actionne et là…

SUURRPPRRIISEEEE !

Il reste un instant statique avant de se retourner vers moi.

Bien joué Sanders… je dois avouer que j'ai pas vu le coup venir !

Merci, merci… mais je suis pas le seul… tout le monde était dans la combine !

Vous avez tous fait fort là…

Et ouais… Joyeux anniversaire bro…

Nous échangeons une solide poignée de main. Puis c'est Catherine qui vient le chercher et qui le traîne jusqu'à l'estrade. La petite assemblée réclame un discours.

Déjà, je vous remercie tous d'être là, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Me voilà avec une année de plus… et je compte bien en passées encore de belles près de vous. C'est le hasard qui fait la famille, mais c'est le cœur qui fait les amis ! Les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit et je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir vous… ma seconde famille. On n'a vécu pas mal de choses difficiles ces derniers moi, mais on s'est serrés les coudes, et notre amitié n'est que plus forte. Chacun d'entre vous à une place dans mon cœur… et rien ne pourra pour en déloger. Encore une fois merci… Un vent d'émotion souffle sur la salle, puis le DJ à la bonne idée de balancer la musique. Les conversations montent peu à peu. Au loin j'aperçois Martin, alors que j'allais pour le saluer, Camilla m'intercepte au passage. Mon chaton je peux enfin accéder à toi ! Elle m'enlace et je croise le regard du frangin d'Heaven. Marrant j'aurai juré déceler dans ses yeux un éclair de déception… Il vient alors vers moi. Hey salut Greg ! Salut Martin ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! t'as l'air en forme ! Je le suis…et qui est donc cette jeune femme à tes côtés ? Elle se présente d'elle-même… d'ailleurs encore heureux sinon j'aurais laissé un sacré blanc. Heaven arrive vers nous, et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à garder la bouche fermée. Elle est tout simplement somptueuse… sa tenue fait divinement ressortir ses formes, et je la trouve incroyablement belle et je dois faire un effort colossale pour ne pas la suivre du regard quand elle passe à proximité de nous. Greg t'es encore avec nous là ? Et merde je me suis fait griller… Ouais ouais… Camilla m'assène une tape furieuse sur le bras. Nan mais te gêne pas surtout hein ! Fait comme si j'étais pas là ! Martin sourit légèrement à sa remarque. Enfin je sais pas si c'est ça ou si c'est dû au fait que j'ai du mal à remettre les pieds sur terre. Elle est belle ma mini-Fitzy hein Greggo ? Je croise le regard furibard de ma partenaire et je m'abstiens de répondre. Il me lance un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. J'aurais sincèrement préféré qu'il reste, parce qu'il à peine fait deux pas que Camilla balance tout le bien qu'elle pense d'Heaven... Nan mais franchement, c'est vraiment une allumeuse cette fille ! si elle croit que j'ai pas remarqué son petit manège… et toi tu plonges la tête la première ! Elle va pas l'emporter au paradis cette petite godiche ! Je préfère ne rien dire et éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle m'entraine à l'opposé de la salle, je ne résiste pas. La soirée s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue. 


	44. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43 :

La soirée bat son plein, tout le monde à l'air de bien s'éclater, même Martin qui est en grande discussion avec Archie… à ce que j'ai compris ils sont tous les deux accro à un jeu en ligne… un truc de guilde et de machin comme ça… enfin un machin de geek encore quoi. Mais j'avoue ça me fait marrer de le voir débattre que tel ou tel personnage est mieux que tel ou tel autre… puis machinalement je jette un œil sur la piste de danse, Nick s'éclate comme un petit fou, ça me fait sourire de le voir comme ça. Au moins il se lâche totalement là… les chansons se succèdent, certains quittent la piste et d'autres y vont… c'est marrant de découvrir chacune des personne avec lesquelles je travaille sous un autre jour. Et puis ça me permettait d'en connaître mieux d'autres, comme Robbins avec qui j'avais beaucoup discuté musique ou encore avec David et sa femme. Soudain l'ambiance change, les lumières se font plus douces, et ce sont les slows qui commencent. Je détourne mon regard de la piste de dance, ou une majorité des couples évolue lentement… enfin c'est surtout pour échapper à la vision d'un couple en particulier. J'avais fait un effort tout au long de la soirée pour éviter de croiser le regard de Greg. Sachant qu'il était à quelques mètres de moi seulement, c'était plutôt difficile… mais jusque-là je m'étais plutôt pas mal débrouiller. Les mélodies se succèdent encore et encore… et puis arrive celle qui allait faire tout basculer. Les premières notes de la chanson sur laquelle nous avions dansé lors de la cérémonie en l'honneur d'Ecklie retentissent. Une douleur sourde se réveille alors, faisant remonter les souvenirs un à un. Je sers les dents, mais quand le premier refrain s'échappe des enceintes, je fuis… je m'éloigne au plus vite de la salle et de ses couples enlacés étroitement. Je m'élance dans un champ, les épis de blé caresse doucement ma peau… puis je m'effondre, comme ça, d'un coup. Les larmes ne se font pas attendre, et d'énormes sanglots m'échappent. Deux bras m'entourent les épaules, je me retourne et fait face à Martin.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, alors il me prend dans ses bras, et les larmes inondent sa chemise.

Chut… dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive…

Mes sanglots redoublent, il me sert un peu plus contre lui en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu je me calme…

Tu penses encore à Danny c'est ça ?

Nan… nan, pour t'avouer, Danny, j'y pense plus vraiment…

Alors c'est quoi ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et je lui dévoile la vérité… Ce qui c'était passé avec Greg, comment je l'avais repoussé le lendemain, la douleur de le voir avec une autre…

Et je m'en veux… si je n'ai pas voulu construire quelque chose avec lui c'est parce que j'avais peur d'être malheureuse, qu'un jour ou l'autre il me laisse tout comme Danny l'avait fait… j'ai voulu prendre les devants pour ne pas être blessée… je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour moi… et au final…au final c'est pire. J'ai merdé… et maintenant c'est trop tard… j'ai vraiment le chic pour faire tout foirer…

Dis pas ça… tu as voulu te protéger, c'est normal après ce qui s'est passé avec Dan'.

Nan c'est pas normal… j'aurais dû faire confiance à Greg… au moins essayer.

Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

Si… il a Camilla… et en plus ils vont bientôt se fiancer alors…

Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle me l'a dit…

Je suis désolé pour toi ma puce… je sais que c'est difficile…

Ouais… mais je dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même…

Ne te déteste pas pour ce que tu as fait… tu as eu un réflexe humain… tu as sacrément morflé tout de même…

C'est pas une raison…

Arrête de te juger… un jour tout ça va passer…

J'aimerais que ça soit assez vite tu vois… parce qu'en j'en ai vraiment marre.

Je te comprends… mais faut croire que dans la famille on n'est pas doué pour les histoires de cœur…

Faut croire oui…

On reste tous les deux perdu dans nos pensées. C'est vrai qu'on avait tous les deux essuyé de sacré revers…

Et si on n'y retournait ?

Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Mais si ! Allez viens je vais te changer les idées moi !

Il m'aide à me relever, et bras dessus bras dessous nous rejoignions la salle. Je passe vite fait par la case toilettes pour effacer toutes traces de larmes, un nouveau coup de crayon sous les yeux, j'accroche un sourire à mes lèvres et j'y vais. Avec Martin on se met à danser comme des fous, puis je commence à vider les verres de moins en moins raisonnablement… mais au moins ça me permet d'oublier totalement que j'étais malheureuse… Peu à peu la piste se vide, les organismes commencent à fatiguer, et les danseurs regagnent leur place chacun leur tour. L'alcool à fini par me désinhiber totalement et alors que tout le monde a repris place à la table, je m'offre un show en solitaire. Ce soir je veux montrer à Greg que j'ai fait une erreur… et il allait en prendre plein la vue. Le dj balance la chanson que je lui ai demandée, et aux premières notes de « Girlfriend » je monte sur les tables qui forment la première branche du « U »… Premier couplet… premier refrain… j'attaque la suite en passant sur les secondes tables. J'arrive tout près de Greg, m'accroupis à sa hauteur et en le regardant droit dans les yeux je luis balance la suite… "So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again and again and again. Cause she's like, so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about"… Je me relève gracieusement pour entamer le second refrain, et tout en le pointant du doigt je chante "Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me No way, no way No it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend". Il ne me lâche pas une seule seconde des yeux et j'en joue allègrement… puis je lui tourne le dos reprenant mon chemin sur les tables et terminer la chanson… je saute souplement en bout de course, et c'est le tonnerre d'applaudissements… je suis morte de rire et Martin est pareil pas loin. Je reviens vers lui, mais je fais exprès de faire un détour pour passer près de Greg et Camilla. Cette dernière se lève et me toise d'un air hautain.<p>

Si tu crois que tu vas séduire Greg de cette façon tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! et puis lui et moi on va se fiancer ne l'oublie pas !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui, il a les yeux comme des soucoupes… ce qui me fait redoubler de rire. Elle s'énerve de plus en plus et commence à me menacer. Martin juge alors que c'est le moment de m'éloigner… et je crois que c'est pas plus mal !

Tu l'as légèrement énervée là non ?

Oh a peine ! ah mais c'est trop drôle ! pis la tête de Greg… franchement c'était énorme !

Faut dire tu n'y a pas été de main morte… tu l'as littéralement incendié… un peu plus et y aurait fallu appeler le 911 !

Je marre de plus belle… au loin je vois Camilla s'éloigner en tirant derrière elle un Greggo qui n'a pas franchement l'air motivé pour la suivre. Il se retourne une dernière fois, je lui lance une œillade incendiaire qui le fige sur place. L'autre l'entraîne de plus belle vers la sortie. Avec Martin on s'échange un coup d'œil avant de littéralement exploser de rire. Surement que lorsque j'aurais dégrisé je me dirais que c'était fous, mais pour le moment je me sens légère et magnifiquement bien. La fête pouvait continuer.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44 :

Soixante-douze heures se sont passées après la fiesta faite en l'honneur de Nick et je me suis toujours pas remis de la prestation d'Heaven. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre sa chanson au premier ou au second degré… Une fois de plus je suis totalement paumé. Que faire ? Que dire ? Deux questions qui n'ont l'air de rien mais qui m'empoisonne un peu plus à chaque instant. Sans compter qu'il faut que je fasse gaffe de n'éveiller aucun soupçons…

Bah alors mon Greggo tu as l'air tout bizarre un truc qui va pas ?

Bah voilà j'ai pas vu Nick arriver, résultat pour le coup de ne pas éveiller les soupçons c'est mort de chez mort. Plus qu'à essayer de rattraper le coup.

Si ça va pas de problème…

Tu me la fait pas à moi Bro… je vois bien que y a un truc qui ne va pas. Un souci avec Camilla ?

Nan… pis y en aura jamais d'ailleurs…

Comment ça ?

On s'est séparés.

Oh…

Quoi oh ?

Bah, en fait… nan rien laisse tomber.

Nan vas-y dit !

En fait… tu vas pas m'engueuler hein ?

Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais…

Disons que… j'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi tu étais avec… du moins si longtemps.

Tu vas rire mais moi non plus en fait…

Bien sûr que si je le savais, mais valait mieux ne rien dire. Ne plus y penser.

Je vais peut-être faire mon curieux mais… ca a pas vraiment bien dû se passer… elle avait l'air accro…

Un peu trop… et je dois bien l'avouer, ça c'est pas vraiment bien passé. Faut dire j'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle… s'approprie mon avenir.

Comment ça ?

Bah disons qu'elle voyait déjà, les fiançailles, le mariage, la famille… et qu'elle a balancé ça a tout le monde. C'est p'tetre con mais… j'ai vraiment pas aimé. En plus c'est pas fait pour moi tout ça.

Ouais je comprends… les projets ça se fait à deux… et puis elle allait vite en besogne dit donc. Et quand tu dis que c'est pas fait pour toi... c'est juste que, tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, ça viendra. Regarde, moi, par exemple. Depuis que je suis avec Kate je crois à l'avenir à deux… s'adresse la femme de ta vie va passer la porte maintenant…

Je voudrais bien voir ça tiens…

Salut vous deux…

Je lève la tête, et fait face à Heaven. À côté de moi, Nick se marre comme pas possible. Bon ok la situation est comique enfin ça aurait pu l'être.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à se marrer comme ça le Nicky ?

Oh rien, laisse tomber…

Un biper raisonne…

Ah les affaires reprennent… je vous laisse… papoter.

Nick me fait un clin d'œil plus que suggestif. Tu parles… Heaven s'installe en tailleur sur le fauteuil et se met à feuilleter une magasine. Je reste un instant à la regarder, et alors que j'allais me lancer pour lui parler, Camilla entre dans la pièce et se plante devant moi.

Faut qu'on parle…

On s'est tout dit je crois…

Nan je crois pas moi… viens !

Pas ici…

Faites comme si j'étais pas là… c'est pas un problème.

Toi là-bas je t'ai pas sonnée ! retournes donc faire ta chaudasse et laisse nous parler !

Y a rien à ajouter à ce que je t'ai dit : toi et moi c'est fini.

Tu ne m'as même donné d'explications ! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hein ? je t'aime Greg ! tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! je t'ai tout donné ! mon amour, mon corps. Tu peux pas me laisser ! toi et moi c'est la destinée !

Elle se jette à genoux devant moi, serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Derrière, je vois Heaven retenir un fou rire.

Arrête Camilla… sérieusement…

Noonnn ! tu peux pas me quitter ! tu ne PEUX PAS !

On n'en a déjà parlé... alors maintenant tu te relèves et tu me fous la paix.

Nan nan naaannn ! tu peux pas me laisser tomber… pas après tout ce qu'on n'a vécu tous les deux !

Camilla s'il te plaît arrête, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses… en plus tout le monde nous regarde…

En effet, tous les rats de labo se tenaient à présent devant la porte.

Mais je m'en fous des autres !

Brass se faufile entre tout le monde et nous rejoint dans la salle de repos.

Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait café-théâtre ici… Bradford debout… Heaven et Greg dans mon bureau.

Je me lève et suis le capitaine hors de la pièce. J'ai juste le temps de saisir la courte conversation entre Camilla et Heaven.

Tout ça c'est de ta faute… tu vas le regretter.

Tes menaces tu te les gardes… et puis si je me souviens bien tu me déjà dit un truc du genre que otut le monde serait contre moi et bla bla bla… et je suis toujours là, et y a aucun problème avec personne… pour toi hein ?

Méfies toi, tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer…

Ouh là… j'ai peur…

Elle lui balance un petit sourire narquois et me rejoins. Ensemble nous gagnons le bureau de Jim.

Installez-vous.

Heaven s'installe à ma droite, balançant une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir du petit fauteuil. Je me retiens de sourire devant la mine blasée de Brass qui la regarde faire.

Alors boss ? C'est quoi le problème ?

C'est pas vraiment un problème… je dirais plutôt une requête. Notre enquête avec Sara et Nick piétine. Une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte dans une petite ruelle à côté du cocobongo, ou elle bossait…. on ne peut pas avancer sans mandat, hors, rien de ce que nous avons trouvé actuellement ne nous permet d'en obtenir un et bien sûr le patron ne veut pas nous laisser fouiller. Le seul moyen c'est l'infiltration, mais ils connaissent déjà Sara et Nick. Et Cath connait bien le patron… le seul moyen pour trouver quelque chose c'est vous deux.

- Le Cocobongo… c'est pas un club de strip-tease par hasard ?

De dance exotique plutôt…

Admettons…Si je comprends bien je vais avoir le rôle de la p'tite nouvelle qui va remplacer votre cadavre ?

Oui c'est ça… Et Greg sera là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Au moindre problème tu sors. Alors c'est d'accord ?

Je pense pas avoir… les compétences requises…

Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Dans ce cas… c'est d'accord.

Greg ?

Pour moi aussi.

Bien alors Heaven tu iras pour dix-neuf heures… Greg pour toi ça sera vingt-deux heures… pas de micros, pas de caméras, c'est toi qui assurera la liaison. Vous pouvez y aller.

La nuit se termine à une allure folle, et très vite on se retrouve au lendemain, vingt et une heure. J'ai comme une petite boule qui se forme au creux de mon estomac quand je sors des vestiaires, pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'on va bosser ensemble elle et moi... mais disons que la mission est un tout petit peu spéciale tout de même. Je dois passer prendre les dernières recommandations auprès de Brass avant de retrouver Heaven. En chemin je croise Sara et Nick.

Wouah Greggo, tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une comme ça ce soir… blouson en cuir… chemise entrouverte, jeans et chaussures… pis hum… mais tu t'es parfumé…

Sara… je vais être obligé de dire à Griss que t'es sous le charme de notre Greggo international là…

Je fais simplement remarqué qu'il est plutôt mignon c'est tout…

Bon quand vous aurez fini vous me préviendrez hein…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le macho man là hein ? Pis vas-y doucement, je sais que t'es de nouveau célibataire mais n'oublie pas que t'es en mission tout de même…

Très drôle… bon vous permettez je dois aller voir Brass avant de partir.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais je prends tout de travers… va falloir que je me calme un grand coup. Les dernières instructions auprès du capitaine récupérées, je file vers le night-club. Ambiance tamisée, scènes ou des filles se trémoussent au son d'une musique lancinante… leurs tenues sont toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres… et puis soudain je la vois, haut court, à demi transparent et moulant parfaitement ses formes, mini short noir et des chaussures à talon aiguilles vertigineux. Elle slalome entre les tables avec une aisance naturelle… qui l'aurait cru. Nous échangeons un regard, puis je m'installe. Les clients présents sont tous bien habillés, et beaucoup d'entre eux portent des costards de créateur. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui rentre au cocobongo… Heaven se ramène vers moi, jouant la parfaite serveuse venant simplement voir un client.

Je vous sers quoi ?

Un club soda…

Ça fera douze dollars…

Ça fait cher le verre d'eau gazeuse ! Je lui tends un billet de vingt, et elle me rend la monnaie avant de me tourner le dos. Entre les billets, elle a glissé un petit papier avec trois noms et un petit commentaire : « Les trois clients les plus fidèles de la victime, le dernier a été très entreprenant il y a trois jours de ça + activités extra-club pour gagner +++, videur dans le coup». Je range soigneusement le papier dans mon portefeuille et je reprends mon observation. Heaven me ramène mon verre, et quand elle se penche vers moi pour le poser sur la table, elle me murmure.

Garde ton verre à porter de main, y a des nanas pas net ici…

Quand elle s'éloigne je me sens tout bizarre… son parfum m'entoure encore, et j'ai bien du mal à recadrer les choses. Je m'oblige à respirer lentement, puis je bois une longue gorgée d'eau. Une voix amplifiée résonne alors…

Ce soir, et pour la première fois mes chéris… voici Tara !

Heaven pose son plateau et rejoint la scène. Dès les premières notes de musiques, je suis envouté. Elle se déhanche lentement en rythme, jouant savamment avec la barre de dance. Je perds totalement la notion du temps, je ne sais même plus ou je suis, et j'ai comme l'impression que s'il elle s'arrête de danser, mon cœur s'arrêterait en même temps. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux… je suis hypnotisé par chaque mouvement quel effectue. Puis les dernières notes de la chanson résonnent, et une salve d'applaudissement retentie. Une fois de plus j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le contexte… puis la nuit défile lentement, me laissant un peu plus tremblant à chaque dance qu'elle pouvait effectuer. A la fermeture, je regagne ma voiture, j'attends de la voir rejoindre la sienne à son tour avant de prendre la direction de mon appartement. J'ai bien du mal à m'endormir, mais je fini par le faire. Les images d'Heaven en train de danser sont omni présentes dans ma tête et j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit. La seconde nuit promettais d'être encore plus difficile à gérer que la première… je devais dès à présent faire savoir au videur, qu'Heaven m'intéressait. Lorsque j'arrive au club, je lui glisse deux mots.

Y a moyen de faire… plus ample connaissance avec Tara ?

Je lui glisse une bonne grosse liasse de billets dans la main. Il compte vite fait.

Ça se pourrait ouais… faut que je vois avec elle… je te tiens au courant.

Comme la veille, je m'installe. Au bout de deux heures il vient vers moi.

C'est ok… tu te rends à cette adresse. Cinquième étages, porte du milieu. Dans trente minutes.

Il me file un papier ou une adresse sur le strip est notée. J'attends encore un peu avant de m'y rendre. Quand je frappe à la porte je peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux… Les autres avaient été prévenus, mais il le faudrait surement du temps pour fouiller les appartements aux alentours. Deux minutes s'écoulent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, Heaven est vêtue d'une minijupe en jeans et d'un haut rouge sang décolleté à souhait. Elle me fait entrer et se colle à moi avant d'augmenter le volume e la chaîne hi-fi.

Y a des micros et des caméras… va falloir la jouer finement…

Elle laisse trainer ses lèvres dans mon cou, avant de lentement déboutonner ma chemise. Lentement je caresse sa peau… sa douceur m'avait tellement manquée… Nous échangeons un regard, je sais déjà que je suis perdu… et quand elle s'empare de mes lèvres je décolle totalement. Elle me conduit jusqu'au lit majestueux qui trône en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle m'y pousse avant de venir se poser à califourchon sur moi.

Toujours rien ?

Non…

Et au plus profond de moi j'espérais que Nick Sara et Brass allaient mettre longtemps avant de trouver la planque de celui qui sans aucun doute était en train de regarder toute la scène… Elle se repenche sur moi, j'hôte son haut et je redécouvre avec joie ce corps qui m'avait tant manqué… ce corps qui m'avait appartenu l'espace d'une nuit. Je laisse glisser mes mains dans son dos pendant qu'elle me couvre de baisés. Un nouveau regard, de nouveaux baisés langoureux… je perds peu à peu le contrôle de mes sens… je la sens frissonner… s'abandonner lentement à mes caresses et puis…

Greg tu peux stopper là, c'est bon…

Je mets un instant de trop à réagir.

Greg !

Ok… je… ok… c'est bon.

Heaven se relève lentement, je reste encore allongé quelques instants, le temps de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal. Ensuite je rejoins tout le monde en bas.

Vous avez fait du bon boulot… le videur a déjà avoué, la victime n'a pas voulue marcher dans sa combine mais elle allait le dénoncer auprès du patron… on peut rentrer tranquillement.

De retour au labo, je suis toujours incapable de remettre mes idées en place, il était clair que je n'avais toujours pas mis de côté mes sentiments pour Heaven… et j'en avais eu la preuve ce soir. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvre, et justement c'est elle qui entre.

Ça va ?

Ouais… ouais ça va.

Sûr ?

Hum hum…

Elle se pose à côté de moi, de nouveau son parfum m'envahit.

Je sais que ce qui s'est passé ce soir était… disons pas très… enfin plutôt... bizarre… enfin non pas bizarre mais… je sais pas comment dire en fait et…

Nan mais je vois ce que tu veux dire… mais ça reste dans le cadre du boulot…

Ouais… c'est le boulot. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher les autres vont finir par se demander ce que tu fais.

Elle quitte sa place… et quand la porte se referme je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je suis débile… le boulot… tu parles… j'étais à peu près sûr que durant quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas feint le plaisir. Et moi je lui dis que c'était le boulot… je suis vraiment trop con parfois. Je passe un t-shirt et un jean's puis je sors, toujours en colère contre moi.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 :

Je peux remballer mes espoirs et les cadenasser au fond de mon cœur. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Avec ce qui c'était passé durant la mission, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait bien voulu me pardonner de l'avoir jeté comme ça, j'y avais même fortement cru quand… enfin bref. C'est pas la peine de ressasser ces instants, pour lui ce n'était que le boulot… je soupir et balance le Ipod sur la table de la salle de repos. J'étais de nouveau de jour, et c'était de nouveau l'enfer. Surtout depuis que Greg avait rompu avec Camilla. Entre elle et moi c'était constamment la guerre et je m'étais déjà fait rappeler à l'ordre par Brass. Il faut dire qu'elle faisait tout pour me pousser à bout, et bien sûr comme je suis du genre à ne pas me laisser faire ça virait très vite à l'affrontement. Je lâche un énorme soupir avant de me tapoter les joues, il était temps de sortir de la rêverie et de se reconcentrer.

Alors Heaven on s'ennuie ?

Nick entre dans la pièce et s'installe en face de moi.

Nan je réfléchi

Ah parce que ça t'arrives ?

Ah ah ah très drôle… je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter là… être de jour me rends légèrement susceptible.

Je vois ça… allez il te reste quoi trois jours…

C'est trois jours de trop…et euh sinon qu'est ce qui t'amènes si tôt toi ?

Une audience ou je devais témoigner a été annulée, et comme Kate est partie en conférence j'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne, c'est fou mais je suis totalement paumé là… et y a un vide énorme…

Une impression de tourner en rond et d'avoir perdu tes marques…

C'est exactement ça…

Je connaissais bien la situation, sauf que moi en plus de tout ça y avait la douleur de l'abandon…

Ça va ?

Hein… euh ouais ça va…

T'as l'air songeuse tout à coup.

Laisse tomber…

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Clifford entre dans la salle de repos.

On a une affaire.

Il ressort tout aussi vite qu'il était entré. Génial ca promettait encore une jolie ambiance…

Bon bah j'y vais… si on se recroise pas bon courage pour ce soir.

Bon courage à toi surtout.

Merci je vais en avoir besoin…

Je récupère le Ipod et sort de la pièce. Un détour par les vestiaires pour récupérer mes affaires et je rejoins le CSI de jour à la voiture.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Il me tend la feuille ou tout est noté. Deux cadavres au mont charleston… génial, une balade en forêt avec le pote de la vie de Camilla, manquait plus que ça… remarque ça aurait pu être pire, l'autre aurait pu être de la partie. Alors là ça aurait été le pompon. Une heure de route plus tard, dans le silence le plus complet, nous arrivons à destination. Mitch et Bill sont déjà sur place depuis bien longtemps. Enfin des gens à qui j'allais pouvoir parler.

Salut les gars ! Alors c'est quoi le topo ?

Salut Heaven… bah un truc plutôt gord, j'espère que t'as pas pris de p'tit dej'…

A ce point ?

Ouais…

Cliff et moi passons sous la bande jaune, on fait quelques mètres et nous tombons sur la macabre scène. Deux femmes, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, attachées à des arbres et complètement nues. Elles avaient été battues et égorgées. De grandes flaques rouges contrastaient avec le vert de l'herbe tout autour. Un jeune stagiaire passe à toute allure devant et s'éclipse dans un buisson au loin. Il était vrai que la macabre vision était à la limite du supportable. Je laisse Clifford s'occuper des preuves et je fais un tour, rien de plus ici. Je retourne auprès du CSI qui a fini lui aussi et nous retournons au labo. A partir de là tout s'enchaîne très vite, de l'Adn est retrouvé sous les ongles des victimes et le CODIS se charge du reste. Suspect interpellé, j'ai juste à lui faire cracher le morceau et ça ne met pas longtemps : affaire bouclée et journée terminée. Je passe aux vestiaires récupérer mes affaires et je rejoins la sortie. Arrivée près de la réception, je me fait intercepter par Joddy.

Heaven, y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Qui ça ?

Le gars derrière toi, il vient d'arriver, j'allais t'appeler.

Merci…

Je me dirige vers l'homme qui me tourne le dos.

A ce qui paraît vous me cherché ?

Il se retourne et là… là j'ai le souffle coupé.

Salut Fitzgerald… tu te souviens de moi ?

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier… Marlon Baxter… à cause de lui ma carrière avait failli tournée court. Alors que j'attendais un ami fed' ans la voiture, j'avais entendu un coup de feu. Ni une ni deux je m'étais précipitée dans la ruelle ou il s'était éclipsé et je l'avais trouvé mort. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de voir Baxter avant de ressentir une violente douleur à la tête et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lorsque j'avais repris conscience, j'étais menottée et Carter s'était mis à me bombarder de question… j'avais tout nié en bloc, mais bien sur cet enfoiré de Baxter n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et mes empreintes c'étaient retrouvée sur le flingue qui lui avait servi à abattre mon ami. J'avais échappée à la prison grâce une caméra de surveillance que Martin avait réussi à trouver. Sur le film on voyait nettement qu'un homme avec une capuche noire sur la tête avait descendu le Fed et m'avait assommée après. Mais malgré le portrait-robot que j'avais fait de lui, Marlon Baxter s'en était sorti pour faute de preuve, et Carter croyait que mon père et mon frère avaient influencé le FBI avec cette cassette… et aujourd'hui cet enfoiré venait me narguer, ici a Vegas. Je le plaque violement au mur.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

Mais je venais prendre de tes nouvelles… ça m'a surpris de savoir que tu sois toujours flic… l'agent fédéral Carter était pourtant sûr de ta culpabilité…

Carter est un connard et toi t'es qu'un salop qui a tué mon ami… tu devrais moisir en taule…

Je fais pression sur son coup et peu à peu il commence à suffoquer et se débattre.

Tu fais moins le malin là hein !

Heaven arrête !

Alors que j'accentuais un peu plus la pression, deux mains me saisissent par les épaules et me reculent de ma victime.

Mais elle est complètement malade cette nana ! elle failli me tuer ! vous êtes témoin !

Et je vais terminer le boulot !

Je tente de me dégager des bras de Greg qui me retient.

Heaven ! et vous dégagez de là…

Je veux porter plainte !

Ouais c'est ça, dégagez j'ai dit !

Ah elle est belle la police d'aujourd'hui ! je te préviens Fitzgerald on n'a pas fini tous les deux !

Je suis bien d'accord je serai tranquille que le jour ou ton corps gira dans le caniveau avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Je lui lance un dernier regard assassin et il s'en va. Je me dégage des bras de Greg et commence à rejoindre la sortie sans un mot de plus. Il me rattrape par le bras et me force à le regarder.

C'est qui ce gugusse ?

Ça te regarde pas ok ? t'aurais dû me laisser… je t'ai rien demandé ! Alors maintenant tu me lâches !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, et je file à grand pas vers ma voiture. Arrivée devant, je trouve un petit mot glissé sous mes essuie-glaces : « ton cauchemar viens tout juste de commencer… ». Je ne suis pas froussarde mais en lisant cela un long frisson me parcourt le dos… Baxter était sans aucun doute l'auteur de cette menace… je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi avant de monter. Je ne savais pas à quel point ma vie allait basculer…


End file.
